Attachment of The Universe
by Yuki Chronos
Summary: The sequel of "memories of time". It's about Yuki and her resolve to protect the Vongola that Giotto loved. Enjoy reading :
1. Prologue

_Quiet like a snow_

_Wanted by everyone_

_Cold and distant, but love by everyone_

_Smiling beautifully yet calming like the pure white snow falling down to the very barren land of earth, transforming the earth and sky into the most sublime of all_

_The soul that __transcends the purest white of all has been dyed and tainted with the sinful red color, sinking the clear soul into the depths of darkness_

_Changing it from white to black..._

* * *

><p>In a certain world, impossible was the possible. Even one was solved, one other still remain a mystery. Some secrets weren't meant to be known. Although Vongola was a mafia, from time to time, it was the strongest Family in all of Italy. With Tsuna as the boss, he accepted any foe who wanted to kill him. Being a direct descendant of the first Vongola boss, he must take his position as the boss no matter how much he hated it. Since it was only he and his guardians who could carry the first-generation Family's will and who could change the Vongola to where it supposed to be. Tsuna knew the fact that it was inevitable all along, but he kept complaining and refused to be a mafia boss. One could hide everything, but everything was relevant, even the darkest secret would be unfolded, just like the history of Vongola. Thanks to his hyper intuition, deep down, Tsuna realized that, but didn't want anyone to know about it. Leaning on his bed, he stretched his hand and stared at the ring he was wearing.<p>

3…

2…

1…

"Ugh!" he felt agony on his stomach as if there was something hit him.

"This is no time to be spacing out, Dame-Tsuna" an infant appeared on top of him. "Reborn! I'm not spacing out!"

"Staring at one point with something-that-I-think-about expression too much means you're spacing out" the infant replied. Tsuna changed his leaning position to sitting position. "Anyway, where have you been?" asked the soon-to-be boss. "I have to meet with Dino. There's an uninvited guest at Namimori" Reborn expression suddenly turned serious. "Tsuna, Let's continue our training at an abandon facility" Reborn jumped from the bed and went outside.

"Eh? But it's already 10pm. I can't train this late!" his sulking only made Reborn made his usual move. Leon transformed into a gun and Reborn pointed the gun at Tsuna. "HIIEE!" he raised both arms and shrieked. "If you disobey, I'll drag you". Imagining what he would do and thinking that it would not be good, Tsuna have no choice, but to obey Reborn. "Ok! Ok! I'll go. But I have to get changed first". "Make it quick. Everyone's waiting for you"

"Everyone?"

* * *

><p>As Tsuna finished changing, they sneaked their way to the front door hoping to wake no one. Tsuna and Reborn walked to the facility. When they finally arrived, they saw Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Ryohei, Lambo, and to Tsuna's surprise, Hibari. The six guardians had arrived. Tsuna was wondering why only his guardians were there. And also, why was Hibari coming with them.<p>

"Don't get me wrong. I'm here because that baby told me I can get to meet someone's strong". "Someone's strong?" Tsuna's head filled with those words while looking at Hibari who was learning to the wall, then his sight turned to Reborn.

"So, when will I start?"

"Not now". Reborn did answer his question, but Tsuna got confused. Usually, if it's about training, Reborn always dive in immediately. But now, he told him to wait. That certainly made him suspicious. He was about to ask Reborn. But suddenly, Reborn pointed his gun at him. "Be patient, Tsuna" . Tsuna could only obey like everyone else.

Half an hour past, but the training hadn't started yet. Everytime Tsuna asked something, Reborn hit him on the head. They kept waiting and waiting patiently like what Reborn asked them to do. While waiting, Tsuna observed them one by one. Yamamoto was laughing because of Gokudera's and Lambo's quarrel. Ryohei as usual, practiced his punches, while Hibari...

"I've had enough"

Hibari was always the impatient one. In the middle of the crowd and the noise made him snapped. Hibari was leaving. "Wait, Hibari. Do you really want to miss the chance to meet this person? If you leave, you'll regret this". " Can you really guarentee that this person is really strong?". "Of course" Reborn smiled. " If you say so" with Reborn said so, Hibari chose to wait once more.

All of the sudden, the facility door opened with a loud crash. The explosive made the door being tossed and flew to their direction. But fortunately, they managed to dodge it. Inside those smoke, a group of mafia appeared.

"Vongola 10th! As from today on, we will take your league and destroy you. Dritory Family will be the strongest mafia Family in all Italy!" spoke the boss of Dritory Family.

Tsuna started to panick. "What? Who's that?"

"Dritory Family... the 3rd strongest mafia Family in Italy. They famous for their explosive and brute forces and for their reckless action, like now. So the information is true..." Reborn mumbled as if to himself. "So all we have to do is to fight them, right? Is this the person?" Hibari glared at the boss. "I'll bite them to death"

"Wait" Reborn interrupted him. "All of you will suffer a great deal of pain. Dritory also famous for their cruel and brute assassinate squad. They shown no fear and more furious than a storm. Just one hit, your bones will be cracked and broken. And Hibari, it's not him. the person I mentioned is much stronger than him." with Reborn helpful clarification, Dritory Family charged in and Tsuna drank the Dying will pill, his Hyper Dying will mode on, and as the act of defense, they, too, charged in.

The fight was fierce and none of them could make the fatal blow. Tsuna and his guardians, except Lambo was having a rough time dodging those punches as the squad's move were fast despite of their size. Tsuna couldn't make the 5-year-old snotty kid to fight, so he let Lambo sleep. Meanwhile, Hibari recklessly tried to attack the assassinate squad. He ran to them, but before he could even touch them, one of them delivered his kick to his head. Although Hibari managed to dodge it, his feet slipped breaking his defense. The enemy kicked him again, but that time, Hibari blocked his attack which that shouldn't be done. Even when he made a sudden self-defense, his block was futile. He recklessly blocked with his arms instead. The impact made him thrown away and hit the wall. He collapsed and no sign of movement.

"Hibari!" Tsuna cried out his name.

"Oi, Hibari! Are you okay?"

Everyone was worried about him. His body leaned to the wall. There was no answer from him, but all of the sudden, Hibari's hand move a flinch as he stood slowly. As the blood dripped from his lips, he swept the blood with his thumb. "How dare you stop me..." Hibari glared. When he got up, he immediately returned to his fighting position. "I'll bite you to death soon"

Without any hesitation and fear on his eyes, Hibari dashed towards his enemy. Their distance was only few meters away.

"Stop right there"

Hibari stopped by the mysterious voice. At first, no one knew who it was. But from above, a person appeared slashing the enemy from the air. Hibari, including everyone surprised. The person stood in front of them and the face was unseen because of the hood.

Another enemy ran to the person and it was about to blow a punch. Tsuna wanted to help that person, but at that time, he was too occupied to the enemy in front of him. Everyone watched the enemy ran towards the person. To their surprise, the person actually grabbed his punch with only bare hands. When the punch was blocked, it created a gust of wind blowing away everything. It almost swept away everyone in an instant. Because of it, the person's hood came off showing black eyes and hair. "_A-A girl_?" Tsuna mesmerized. Everyone was stunned by the face, except for Reborn who was mysteriously grinning.

"Seriously… I don't have time for this" she sighed.

Blowing their minds, again, she kicked his stomach making him being blown away to the back. No girls could even do such thing, so as they thought. There was no person who didn't widen their eyes and shocked of her performance, except Reborn. "So, still want to challenge us?" Reborn interrupted. "Tch! This isn't over, Vongola!" all of Dritory Family ran away filling the building with silence once more. And of course, everyone stared at her.

"Ne, who are you?" Hibari broke the silence while holding his broken arm.

However, the girl just stared at him and approached him. The girl grabbed his arm. From her hand, a warm light was felt as everyone saw what she was doing. Hibari didn't struggle much because he felt no more pain from his arm. After that, the girl finally spoke. "I'm just a girl who passed by. That's all". "Hibari, can't you tell? She's the one". Everyone couldn't catch up to Reborn. Hibari grinned to her "You're as strong as the baby told me. Fight me" Hibari prepared his tonfas. "Wait a minute, Hibari. You're not here to fight her" Reborn interrupted.

"This is Chronos Yuki. She's-"

"Ah!"

"What is it, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked.

"R-Reborn-san, don't tell me she's THAT Chronos Yuki?"

"Ah, so you know…"

"Who is she, Gokudera-kun?"

"Tenth! She's the most powerful and renowned person of all Italy. The most powerful Vongola alliance!"

"And she's also the head of Chronos. But she didn't came from mafia family, unlike you Tsuna" Reborn continued.

Yuki kneeled in front of him like a knight and said "Sawada Tsunayoshi, as from now on, I swear in the name of Chronos that I will protect you with my life".

"Eh? B-But… that's okay, you can stand up. Um… I mean, you don't have to bow for me. You're an aristocrat. I've heard about your family surname. I'm a commoner compared to you. And why a princess like you joined Vongola and come here to protect me?" Tsuna scratched his head. As his request, Yuki stood up. "It's just a status, Decimo. Everyone is the same to me. Let's just say that Reborn and Vongola Nono asked me personally. And besides, I've always wanted to protect you" she smiled and Tsuna blushed.

"But…"

"Don't worry, my uncle do most of the paperwork for me. So, it's fine"

"_Huh?_ _She can read my mind?_"

"Yes, I can" she replied

"EH? Great. Another mind reader here to make fun of me besides Reborn" Tsuna sighed. Yuki just smiled seeing his reaction.

"Tsuna, she's dependable. We need her, no, you need her. She must join us whether you like it or not" Reborn confirmed. But, knowing Tsuna, he still worried about her, even though she was 17. Even though she was dependable, she was the head of Chronos. No one could blame Tsuna for being worried, considering her title and everything. But Yuki was sharp. She knew Tsuna wouldn't agree. He still shown his disagree face. Because of it, Reborn kicked him in the head.

"T-That hurts… what was that for?" he gripped his head and Reborn slapped him. "Don't be such a wimp. She has an important role to protect you. As the boss, you have to take care of her" Tsuna looked at Reborn with worried look.

"Please…" Yuki interrupted.

When Tsuna saw her eyes, it was full of resolve and determination. She made her decision and nothing could hold her back. With that, Tsuna finally agree to let her stay.

"Wait! So the whole training thing's just a bluff to introduce her? You know about the ambush, don't you?" Tsuna snapped. Reborn acted all cute and said "But if I told you, it will be boring". Tsuna wanted to yell at Reborn, but he was too tired.

"Ah, everyone dismissed"

* * *

><p>Although at first I never planned to publish this story, but thanks to Lena-chii, I have gain the courage to publish it :)<p>

All that's left is your review. The story line will have the same line as from the original one, but I changed some of them into my own version so it's not exactly the same. So, forgive me if it's exactly the same, since I have no choice but to make it that way. It's just from the future arc to future final arc. Oh, I also add a few scene in the arcs. After the future final arc, the rest is by my own pure imagination. But, don't worry. Since it will be too long if I put all the original scene, I skipped some of the story parts, so it won't be too long to read.

And the question is: Do you want me to continue the story? Will you support this story?

I need reviews, so please review, if you want, of course :)


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER I**

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Tenth!"<p>

"Yo. Good morning, Tsuna"

"Good morning, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto too"

At usual and peaceful morning, they met together like always walking to the school. They talked about many things and laughed together. Although Gokudera always annoyed about Yamamoto and called him "baseball freak", the atmosphere was friendly and everything just felt so much better. After they arrived at each class, Gokudera approached Tsuna and whispered to him.

"Tenth, what do you think about Yuki-san?"

"Eh? I think she's very pretty and strong. And reliable too. Why you ask?"

"It's just… I sense something out of the ordinary from her"

"Like what? I thought you recognize her"

"Well, I do. I first met her when I was a kid and I didn't sense that from her. But now… "

"Take it easy, Gokudera-kun. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about" Tsuna gave his relaxing smile.

"I-If tenth say so…"

A while after their conversation, they heard a commotion from the students. They were saying about a new student. It was said that it's a she and she was well-known and beautiful. The rumors wouldn't stop even though the teacher was already there. "Okay, could we please start the lesson?" the teacher broke the commotion.

"As you all know, a student from a rich family is coming today. But sorry to disappoint you, she's a 3rd grade senior. All classes will be informed that you must be nice to her since she's here to observe and get to know our school as fellow student"

"Aww" was the only reaction they could bring. On the other hand, Ryohei was more surprised of what's coming at his classroom. There was Yuki standing in front of the class introducing herself. The boys were stunned by her beauty and cuteness, as well as the girls. During the break and in a split second, his class was crowded by student. Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were standing there like a bunch of lost kids. Out of nowhere, Hibari appeared and prepared his tonfas. "Ne, all of you. What are you crowding for? I'll bite you to death" with that, the students fled and Hibari walked away.

"It's extremely crowded than I thought, huh?" Ryohei appeared.

"Hey senpai, what's this about?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well…"

"Hm? Why are you guys standing here for?" the semi long black hair girl came out from her class.

"Y-Yuki-san? What are you doing here?" Tsuna shocked.

"What do you mean? I come here to watch over you, of course" she answered innocently.

"You know you don't have to go this far, right?"

"I know. But still… I want to feel what it's like to attend school"

"Don't tell me that Reborn is behind this…"

"Not me, dame-Tsuna" Reborn suddenly appeared behind them.

"Reborn… are you sure it's okay for her? If she really wants to go to school, why she choose middle school?"

"Hey, don't look at me. I'm not in this time"

"Then, you…" everyone looked at Yuki.

"I'm sorry for troubling you, Decimo. I know it's selfish for me to do this. This is the only way I can protect you" she bowed.

"Umm… why don't you call me by my first name? And you're too tense. Just relax for once" Tsuna offered her. Having heard that, she was kind of twitched. "I... I will, but you have to call me Yuki. Out with the –san thing". "O-Okay... Yuki" he blushed.

"Tsuna, show her around. It's your job as her boss" Reborn ordered. Tsuna obediently nodded. "This way, um… Yuki" once again, he was being awkward. But Yuki just stood still while looking at Tsuna with glossy eyes. "What's wrong?" Tsuna asked. Yuki shook her head "Nothing's wrong. Well, let's get going shall we?". Tsuna nodded and they both left.

The setting sun and the sky were dyed in orange beautifully. A mafia boss and his guardians were waiting for Yamamoto and Yuki at the school gate. "Yo, everyone!" the cheerful baseball boy waved his hand.

"Yuki-senpai said she will go home alone. The teacher just called her about which club she's going to enter" he explained. "Are you sure it's okay? I mean she just got here. What if she got lost?" Tsuna worried. "Don't worry. She's not hopeless. If she said she will do it, then she will. You're worrying too much, Tsuna. Or do you like her?" Reborn teased him. "It's not like that, Reborn. I don't know why, but I'm really worried about her"

"She can protect herself. You should have faith in her" Reborn stated. No matter how worried he may be, he knew in his heart that he had to trust her. He could only nod, although it was not as simple as it was. At night, Reborn secretly went to the park alone. There he saw a girl sitting on the bench staring at the pocket watch she held.

"What's so special about that watch?" Reborn asked

Yuki flinched and immediately closed the lid. "It's not that special. It's a gift from a friend"

"A friend from Vongola?" Reborn pointed the Vongola mark that was on the watch. "Something like that"

"Fate has started moving. They will encounter a greater deal than before. That includes you too, Reborn"

"Greater deal, huh?" Reborn crossed his arms.

"I'm concern about them, especially Tsuna. He resembles to someone I know so much" once again, a sad eye was seen from her eyes. Reborn looked into her eyes. It was sadder and deeper than before.

"Is that why you care for him so much? Because he resembles to someone?" Reborn questioned.

Yuki shook her head and answered "No. I made a promise to myself that I will be by his side when he needs me. I have to make up all the things I've done" Yuki whispered her last sentence as if it was meant for her and not Reborn. But Reborn didn't asked any of it to her since he knew that she'd rather shut her mouth. "So wherever you are, it seems that the stars always there for you, Yuki. There are always stars at your spot no matter where you go" Reborn looked at the sky. At that night, both of them stared at the same purple sky. The sky filled with stars as it was shining brightly above the depths of sky. No one, except Yuki knew that their fated war would begin in short time.

Two days had passed since Yuki's arrival. Although Tsuna always wanted to walk home with her, she kept saying that she would be okay. At one particular evening, Tsuna was on his way to home along with Reborn. Having no hesitation left, Tsuna finally took the courage to ask Reborn. "Ne, Reborn. Don't you think that Yuki's being distant to us? I mean, since that night, she never talk to us or meet us. I never saw her at school"

"She has her own reason to do that. She did what she told us anyway. You maybe not realize this, but she's always watching you wherever you are and without everyone's noticing". "What? She really goes too far" Tsuna scratched his head.

"Maybe, but-" Reborn was interrupted by Lambo chasing his flying balloon. Annoyed by Lambo, he smacked him. Lambo was tossed away and the 10-year-bazooka flew from his afro hair. Strangely, he couldn't move when he was about to dodge the hit. The bazooka hit Reborn and a cloud of purple smoke surrounded him. To his surprise, the 10 year later Reborn didn't appear. At first, Tsuna confused, but he assumed that he would probably be back before dinner. And so, Tsuna continued his way to home alone. When morning came, Tsuna used his Sunday to search for Reborn. Along the way, he met with Gokudera and Haru. He told them about Reborn and they also help him. After searching throughout the city, Tsuna went back to his house to ask for adult Lambo. He saw the sleeping Lambo and secretly took the bazooka from his hair, but he got caught by Lambo.

"Tsuna, give it back! The boss will be angry at me. He told me not to use it!" he referred the boss of Bovino Family. Lambo grabbed it and they were pulling each other. "Your boss doesn't know that you've been using it too much, Lambo!" they kept pulling and pulling until Lambo slipped his hand and the bazooka flew to Tsuna. As the result, Tsuna was sent to the future.

Dark and narrow was the best way to describe his current location. He was in a lying position and he stretched his hand to the ceiling. "_Eh? Can ceiling be this close_?" he thought. As his hand reached it, he pushed the top and when it opened, the sun brightly shining onto his face. Then, he lifted his body and found himself in a forest as well as he was in a coffin. "_Why am I in a coffin_?" asked his inner mind. Tsuna made a confused yet horrified face when he saw the coffin. By the time he looked around, he found a silhouette of a person walking to him.

"T-Tenth?" the man spoke and his pupil were shaking and his jaw dropped. As if he was shocked to see Tsuna. "G-Gokudera-kun? No, don't tell me he's…". "Tenth…" the future Gokudera kneeled before him and gripped Tsuna's shoulders.

"Ouch! That hurts, Gokudera-kun…"

"Ah… I'm sorry, Tenth" Gokudera loosen his grip. Then all of the sudden, Gokudera showed a picture of someone. "Tenth, when you go back, please kill this person"

"What…? Why? And Gokudera-kun, why am I in a coffin?"

"Because of this man, the Vongola has…" Gokudera wasn't able to say much. Tsuna instantly knew that something happened in the future. He was about to ask him, but all of the sudden, a familiar purple smoke surrounding Gokudera and the usual Gokudera appeared. In addition, Tsuna was more troubled and surprised. Gokudera was happy to see Tsuna, but then Tsuna told him what his future self told him. Assuming that there's nothing to worry about, Gokudera comforted Tsuna by saying that they would be back five minutes after their arrival. But, ten minutes had passed and they didn't return to the past. In that situation, both of them were confused and lost. Knowing they would probably end up in another country, they carefully observed the place and while at it, Gokudera picked up a small box that was on his future self's bag.

Out of the blue, someone ambushed them. The person used a gun that attached to the arm. Gokudera tried to fight the person but he was caught in a trap. Tsuna had no choice but to drink his deathperation pill before his fight. Even though he's the boss and he defeated Xanxus, he was completely outclassed by the enemy. The person lit a flame from the ring and injects it to the box that was under the person's cloak. A large centipede with a purple flame on its head came out and surrounded Tsuna. He was bounding Tsuna by restraining him. Tsuna struggled really hard to let go and finally, he got out and dashed towards the enemy. However, the enemy saw that coming and disappeared right in front of Tsuna just before making an appearance behind him.

"If you keep this up, you won't survive in this world" the person pointed the gun at him. Even though the voice was kind of shaky, they knew that "he" was actually a "she". After that, she lifted her gun and dismissed the trap.

"Are you really the Vongola tenth? I could kill you like stealing a candy from a baby" she narrowed her eyes to Tsuna.

"What was that? How dare you talk like that to tenth, you-"

"Lal" she interrupted. "Lal Mirch. I come here to pick you up" Lal turned away. "Pick us up? What do you mean?" Tsuna asked. At one point, Lal glared at Tsuna which scared him. Then, she turned her head away. "We're going to Vongola's underground headquarters"

"Tenth. We can't trust this woman. She just attacked us and nearly killed you. And how do you know she's not lying?" Gokudera as always, being too skeptical about someone. Lal threw a pair of sandal to Tsuna. "Here, it's hard for you to walk with those bare legs, right? You will know once you get there" Lal didn't even give a single look at them. Because of her attitude, Gokudera pissed off, but Tsuna told him to trust her to see whether she's telling the truth.

When the sun was set, Lal told them to rest for a while. She also told them to find their own food instead of making her do it. And so, the boys went to the forest to search for food. While Tsuna went to search at the deeper part, Gokudera saw Lal at the lake. She was crying while holding a piece of fabric. Gokudera was mesmerized yet somewhat lost looking at her expression. At night, they began their course. In the middle of the way, they almost encountered a mechanic robot, Mosca. "Quickly, cover your ring with this" Lal gave them chains. "It's called Mammon chain. It'll make your flame undetectable. You guys need this". They hid behind a rock and the Mosca was walking and stopped in front of them. It turned its head to the rock and detected a ring on its radar.

The reason why they were detected because Tsuna brought more than one ring, which one of it was a ring that someone gave to him. That giving Lal no option but to distract it while they ran to the HQ. Tsuna was completely against the idea, but good for him, someone stroke the Mosca from behind. "Scontro di Squalo" was the name of the attack and it made that machine unable to move.

"Yo, tsuna" that familiar voice had shown his face. "Yamamoto? And wasn't that Squalo's technique…?" Tsuna blinked at the scarred man. "Wow, both of you are really small. Hehe… it's so nostalgic" Yamamoto did his usual cheerful smile fetish. Likewise, Gokudera felt annoyed by him. Yamamoto said he would lead them the way to the HQ. "Wait!" Lal interrupted. "That's not the way to the HQ"

"Oh, about the information you've been given, it's a false one. So, I'm taking you to the HQ now" he spoke while running.

Finally after a long run, they managed to get there safely. Tsuna questioned himself about the HQ as it why it was underground. "This way" Yamamoto led them to a room. Tsuna's eyes grew wider as he saw what he wanted to saw. "R-Reborn…" Tsuna gave a relieved smile, but all of the sudden, someone kicked his head. "Ciaossu. Dame-Tsuna as ever, Dame-Tsuna" the real Reborn showed up while wearing a white suit.

"Reborn, what's with this mixed up reunion? And… what's with that outfit?" he pointed at Reborn's costume. "He can't help it, Tsuna. He needs a protection from outside" a person was standing at the door. "Y-Yuki, what're you doing here?" both Tsuna and Gokudera finally completely lost. They were given many surprises from the start.

"She arrived here before I do, Tsuna. There's something we need to tell you about this future" Tsuna gulped, his nervousness was almost at the peak. After hearing what Reborn and Yuki said, the nervousness turned into a blank look all over their faces. "So… Vongola was destroyed and Yamamoto's dad got killed..? W-What about everyone… Kyoko-chan and the others?" Tsuna trembled in fear and worry. "Lambo and I-pin are on their way to pick Kyoko and Haru. But mama…" Reborn hesitate. "Mama had a vacation to Italy with Iemitsu and she picked the worst time. We haven't heard any news from them…" Reborn averted his eyes.

"That's why we're here to put an end to Millefiore. All of you are the chosen one. Chosen to do this task. If this plan is a success, great things will happen" Yuki said so, trying to comfort Tsuna with her wary smile.

Reborn continued his explanation. "That's why we need to assemble all the remaining five guardians, aside from Yamamoto and Gokudera. After this, go to the briefing room. Gokudera, you go first" Reborn had left the room with Gokudera and Yamamoto leaving Tsuna and Yuki behind. "Eh? Five? Did he miscount?" Tsuna muttered.

"He's not. You will meet this new guardian. Reborn told me not to say it, but I don't want to make you more worry than this" Tsuna saw her looking at him with concern look as he saw her eyes. Although they were deep black, he could tell that those eyes were full of remorse.

"Yuki, did you really got here by the ten-year-bazooka?". That question was out of his mind, but yet, he did ask it. He didn't even know why he asked such obvious question. "Well, you could say that. Anyway, I'm leaving first. See you later, Tsuna"

"Wait…" Tsuna stopped her from going. Yuki turned her body to face Tsuna "Why? Why do you always have such sad look?" Yuki twitched by his question, but she just look at him with blank look. "I know we just met and I don't know much about you, but…"

"If there's something that you've been hiding from us, please tell. I can tell from your eyes that you're enduring something, Yuki"

.

"_You know something? A person's eyes can tell the truth about hidden feelings and whenever I saw your eyes, I can tell that you're enduring something, Yuki"_

.

Yuki immediately froze and taken aback as she heard that statement. A silhouette of a person appeared on her mind with a sentence that was spoken with soft and calming voice. A voice that she could never forget.

"Y-Yuki? I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that" Tsuna apologized as he saw the girl didn't move her gaze from Tsuna. Slowly, she turned her body back to the door and walk outside just before she made a brief stop. "No, it's not your fault. I just remembered something, that's all" she spoke without looking at Tsuna. "Remember what?"

"Something that I shouldn't remember"


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER II**

* * *

><p>"<em>Your eyes are as beautiful as the night sky. Your existence is everything to me. Those cute hands as they touched and interlocked mine, it was the best feelings I've ever had. You may not realize this, but I have fallen in love with you. You are a sinner, to make me feel this overwhelming love, my snow princess"<em>

_..._

"This way, Kyoko-san, Haru-san!" a Chinese girl and a boy was struggling to protect the girls. But suddenly, they got hit by a direct attack and thrown away.

"I-pin, Lambo!" Tsuna screamed.

Black spell Tazaru and Nosaru from Millefiore were attacking them. But even after their attack, the future Haru was safe. Future Kyoko was nowhere to be found. And so, Yamamoto told Tsuna to go find her while he got to deal with Nosaru. He tore Nosaru's shirt and he was mad about it.

"Hey! This shirt is a match to Tazaru-aniki's! You'll pay for that!" the younger brother went on rampage.

No matter how badly he wanted to fight, Gokudera reluctantly let Yamamoto finish the enemy. If ones look at their ability and experience, future Yamamoto surely would won the fight. But only one thing could prevent that from happening, which was the sudden replacement. A purple smoke appeared and covered Yamamoto, I-pin, Haru, and Lambo.

Slowly, the smoke began to disappear along with their future self. And awhile after that, Yamamoto was unconscious leaving Gokudera to fight alone. The same thing happened to Tsuna's situation. After he found Kyoko, she suddenly changed into the younger Kyoko. At the same time, both Tsuna and Gokudera were fighting for their lives.

At the middle of the fight, knowing that his explosive method of fighting was no longer useful, he remembered what Yamamoto told him about how to light a fire from the ring. When it was a success, he injected the flame into a box he found. From the box, a heavy metal skull-shaped gear automatically attached itself to his arm.

Even though at first he didn't know what it was, he used his brain to "feed" the gear with dynamite in exchange of ammo. Meanwhile in Tsuna's fight, he was almost got killed by Tazaru. However, Tsuna managed to froze him with Zero Point Breakthrough. And after that, he collapsed.

...

"_Decimo…"_

"_Eh? Who's that?"_

"_Decimo…"_

"_What is it?" Who are you?"_

"_Please, I beg you. Protect Yuki anyway you can"_

"_Who is this? Whose voice is this?"_

"_Decimo… you're the only one who can protect her. I beg you… please don't leave her alone"_

"_Why me?"_

"_Because… I couldn't do it anymore…"_

"_Why? Who are you? Where are you?"_

"_Please…"_

"_W-Wait…"_

"_Salvare il suo, Decimo…"_

...

"Wait!" Tsuna yelled and stretched his hand to the air.

"What the-? What was that?" Tsuna placed his palm on his forehead.

"What's wrong, Tsuna?"

"Yuki… where am I?" Tsuna looked around.

"You're at the base. You were wounded badly, have a broken arm and we had to carry you. Don't worry, the enemies are gone, for now"

"Oh, I see" Tsuna locked his stare at Yuki for a long time.

"Hm? What is it?"

"_Please, I beg you. Protect Yuki anyway you can"_

"_I beg you… please don't leave her alone"_

Those words echoed inside his head whenever he looked at her. "Ne, Yuki"

"What?"

There was a long silence between them. "N-Nothing. I mean, where's everyone?" Tsuna asked. "Kyoko and Haru have already been told by me. But I didn't tell them about the mafia stuffs. That's what you want, isn't it?" she asked back.

Tsuna nodded "Thank you". Yuki gave a sigh of relief and patted Tsuna's head while smiling. "You're welcome. I'll be leaving now" Yuki walked to the door, but Tsuna grabbed her arm.

"Yuki, what's 'salvare il suo' means?" he asked with curiosity.

"Save her"

"Huh?"

"It means 'save her'. Why you ask? Who said that?" she wondered. "No one. I just want to know"

"Hmm… Okay, if you say so. Then, I'll be going now" regardless of her normal reaction, she knew that Tsuna was lying. Despite that, she didn't ask anything about it because of something that held her back.

"_What did he mean by 'save her'?"_

A while later, Reborn visited Tsuna and informed him that a meeting would be held. So, he escorted Tsuna to the meeting place. There, he told Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto that future Hibari was in Namimori Shrine. Knowing the danger of going outside, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were accompanied by Lal. They decided to split the group into two and Yamamoto and Gokudera were the ones to go straight to the shrine.

"Ne, Lal. You said that Yuki is strong. But why won't she come with us? I mean if enemies spot us, she said it herself that she will take them on" Tsuna asked while sneaking with Lal.

"She can, but she mustn't" Lal replied while watching the enemy on the street.

"What does that-"

"Look, we have to avoid her from fighting. Because once she enters a battlefield, she can no longer be stopped. For her own good, she can't fight with her current condition" Lal stated.

...

"_Oi, Yuki" Lal entered Yuki's room and standing at the door. "I see you're preparing to go too"_

_Yuki didn't reply her and continued changing._

"_Well, I'm sorry, but you-"_

"_I know"_

"_What?"_

"_I know I shouldn't go right now. I don't want to see the same scene that I saw eleven years ago. I can still protect everyone, but in my own way" Yuki passed Lal without looking at her._

"_Then what's with that outfit?"_

"_Oh… this? Well, since I can't go with you guys, I might as well do something"_

...

"Honestly, I can't tell what she's thinking" Lal whispered.

Suddenly, they heard a loud bang near the shrine. Lal informed Tsuna that Gokudera and Yamamoto were fighting Gamma. Gamma was strong and just a moment after their start, both Gokudera and Yamamoto were unable to move. They were injured pretty badly. Gamma forced the base's information to Gokudera, but he didn't give him the answer and spit at his face. His action made Gamma angrier. Victory was on Gamma's side, however, behind him, a person showed up with a bird.

"Ne, you. How dare you disrupt the peace of Namimori" the person took out his tonfas. "From here on now, I'll bite you to death"

A fight between Hibari and Gamma was fierce. Gamma had known that Hibari was the strongest Vongola guardian. Still, Hibari was stronger than him. Smart enough, Hibari let out his animal box, Roll to the sky and its spike stabbed Gamma when he was on the air. Using that opportunity, Hibari jumped from one of Roll's spiky cloud to another until it reached Gamma. Afterwards, he knocked him.

One of the guardians had assembled. Using a hidden gateway at the shrine, they successfully came back alive. A young man was lying on the bed with full of wounds. And as he woke up, he was greeted by his beloved tenth. "Tenth… where's Yamamoto?" he asked.

"He's fine. Just like you, he needs to rest for few days. But… I'm sorry, Gokudera. Because of this, you guys are injured quiet badly" Reborn, Tsuna, and Gokudera were on that room. Tsuna apologized, but Gokudera said that it wasn't him that needed to apologize. He said it himself that he wanted to apologize to Yamamoto since he was being arrogant to him and also for everything he said to him while fighting Gamma. Even so, Reborn told him that Yamamoto said the same thing.

"Bad things happened to us recently. If this keeps up, how can we search for other guardians?" Tsuna's mood was in deep and bad and he thought all hope had lost.

"Don't worry, Tsuna. Good things will happen after bad things" Reborn said confidently. Without any delay, Yuki came to the room and said "Tsuna, Fuuta and Bianchi are here. They just got valuable information" her information brightened everyone once more. "See, I told you, Tsuna"

Later after they knew Fuuta and Bianchi were back, they held a meeting. Almost everyone was there, except for those who are injured and Hibari who was replaced by Kusakabe. While hugging her long lost lover, Reborn, Bianchi and Fuuta told everything about how to get back to the past.

"So, all we have to do is to defeat this Irie Shoichi, the one who's on the photo?" Tsuna questioned in disbelief, yet somehow relieved and glad.

Fuuta nodded "Yes, Tsuna-ni. And that's why we believe that Tsuna-ni and the others needs to undergo trainings to defeat him and infiltrate Merone base"

"Eh? Infiltrate Merone base? Is that possible?"

"That's why you guys need to train really hard to overcome this. And Yuki will be watching your training from now" Reborn continued. "Watching? She's not going to train me?"

"You, Gokudera, and Yamamoto will be trained by Lal for now. You could say I'm the supervisor" she patted Tsuna shoulder with an eager expression.

"I'm looking forward to it, Tsuna" she smiled and when Tsuna saw her smile, he felt that he really have to work hard since she had so much expectation towards Tsuna.

"Ah, I almost forgot. Yuki-san, Kyo-san wants to see you, personally" Kusakabe interrupted.

"What for?"

"Umm… you'll see" he averted his eyes which made Tsuna and Reborn confused. But even so, she still went to Hibari's place alone leaving a question mark on Tsuna's head.

"Kusakabe-san. It's rare for Hibari-san to invite a person moreover to his place. I thought no one's allowed to go there"

"Actually, she's an exception, Tsuna-san"

"Why's that?" a question that was ejected from his mouth made Kusakabe speechless. Reborn who saw Kusakabe's expression, he could tell what he was hiding it, but he immediately understood. "Oh, I see. I get it" Reborn smirked.

"Please, Reborn-san, don't tell anyone from the past about this yet" Kusakabe begged. Then, Reborn jumped from Bianchi's hug and headed to the hallway. "Don't worry. My lips are sealed" Reborn seemed to enjoy it.

"Hey, Bianchi. Do you know about this?" Tsuna asked her.

Bianchi, Fuuta, and Lal were about to leave the room.

"Sorry, Tsuna. Find it out for yourself" Gokudera's sister waved her hand.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna-ni. I'll be going now"

"You have a brain, Sawada. If you can't use your brain, then ask Hibari yourself. Oh, and the training will start after your guardians are healed" Lal also left leaving the confused boy.

…

"Yuki, what's wrong? What did Hibari said to you?" Tsuna asked when he spotted Yuki walking at the hallway.

"E-Eh? What did he— no-nothing. Never mind" she flustered as she scratched her head. Then, her flustered face turned into a serious face. "It's just… I can't believe this future is exist" her smile had lost and her usual face appeared.

"What do you mean? You're making that face again, Yuki"

"Oh, sorry Tsuna. Don't worry, I'll try my best not to make that face again" she leaned to Tsuna and she pinched his cheeks making Tsuna touched his blushing cheeks. Then, she walked away from him before she made a sudden stop turning her body around to Tsuna.

"I'll do my best not to make you worry again, Tsuna. That's my promise" she showed her relaxing and warm smile and disappeared from his sight. Tsuna saw her left while holding his blushing cheeks and smiled in relief.

Days had passed; the "rain" and the "storm" finally regained their strengths back. On top of that, they already figured out how to light a fire from the ring. At last, they got to train in the training room. But then Reborn informed them that Lal couldn't train them because of her condition gotten worst. He told them that Tsuna's tutor would be Hibari, Gokudera's tutor was Bianchi, knowing that he would passed out seeing Bianchi's face, she used a goggle to cover her eyes. And as for Yamamoto, he would be trained by Reborn at a level below the training room.

…

"Irie-sama, there's a call for you at the communication room" two pink hair girls came to Irie Shoichi's place.

"Ah, I'll be there soon"

The one named Irie Shoichi walked to the communication room along with the Cervello girls. He opened the communication and he sighed as he saw a certain face on the screen.

"You're doing well, Sho-chan" the white hair man spoke while eating a parfait.

"I guess. What do you want now, Byakuran-san?" he cynically asked.

"Nothing. I just want to inform you about a person. A person that you can't underestimate" Byakuran smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"She's there, Sho-chan" a sudden serious expression was seen through Byakuran's face. Having heard the news, Shoichi immediately grasped knowing what he meant.

"T-That's a lie! We all saw her end. There's no way she could wake up from that!" every members of Merone base at the room saw him trembling. "Well, believe it or not, she's at Japan. Alive. Be very careful now, ok? She's very difficult to handle"

"W-Wait, Byakuran-san-". Before he could finish his sentence, Byakuran cut off the line and everyone had their eyes on Shoichi.

…

Hibari was indeed the most fearful tutor of all. Having exposed by the non-trinisette rays outside, Lal was completely immobilized and could only watch Tsuna's training with Yuki. Compared to Hibari's martial art skills, Tsuna's was like sky and earth. Hibari's combat level was too high.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, it seems that this method of training won't lead you anywhere" Hibari hit Tsuna to the wall and let out Roll from the box. Then, Roll cornered Tsuna and trapped him inside its cloud ball. Yuki watched them very seriously and she just leaned to the wall.

It may seem quiet and fine on the outside and maybe Tsuna could get out by the looks of it, but truth to be told that Tsuna was struggling on the inside. Tsuna kept punching the surface, but it was no use. Lal was worried about it when Hibari told her that the oxygen inside was limited.

"Tch! No matter what I do, this wall won't budge. If that's the case…" Tsuna condensed his flames into a strong one and blew it onto the surface. A loud bang and vibration could be felt from his action. However, the flames only burnt it a little. "If I could just focus on hardening my flames, I could get out. But…" in an instant, Tsuna fell. He ran out of oxygen, he could barely stand.

"It's hard to breathe…"

Meanwhile on the outside, Lal was displeased and disagree by the method. Kusakabe calculated the time and said "That's the last of his oxygen" he confirmed. Once again, Lal confronted Hibari. "If we keep this up, there will be no point of this training! It's nothing more than a meaningless death!". Then, Lal saw Reborn showed up.

"Reborn! What should we do?" Lal panicked. But Reborn's eyes were on the cloud ball.

"Oi, Yuki, don't just stand there! Normally, you would save him!"

Yuki gave a long silence. She never answered her, but Reborn did. "This is no pointless death. If she saved him, he won't be able to save no one. And also, this is the fastest way to improve his skills"

"Fastest way? How?" Lal asked in disbelief.

"Vongola Trial" Yuki interrupted.

Tsuna's deathperation mode was gone and he collapsed. As he collapsed, his ring emitted a glow which directed to his head. A cruel spitting image was seen by him. Families were annihilated ruthlessly, taking a baby and woman from the weak just to toy with it, and a house was on fire. A bunch of Mafioso stood satisfied. Those cruel images were on his head. His tears flown in every image he saw, the cruelness was unbearable for him. His surroundings were black, but there was standing nine people in front of him with their faces covered.

"_This is the blood stained history of Vongola. Our past sins_" one of them spoke.

"_Do you have the resolve? To inherit these past sins?"_

More of the images were transmitted to his head. He began to cry in vein and screamed. Even his scream was heard outside. The only one who's worried was Lal, while everyone set their eyes on the spiky cloud ball. And Hibari who saw Yuki gave no expression smiled.

"_Do not avert your eyes away from your destiny as the successor of Vongola"_

"I refuse! I can't do such thing!" Tsuna took a grip to his head hoping that he could hold it.

"_If you want a great power, you must inherit this great history" the other one spoke_.

"I… I thought I could do anything to protect anyone. But, this kind of power… I don't want it!" Tsuna statement surprised them.

"If I wish to succeed this kind of power, then I'll… I'll destroy the Vongola!" his resolve, his determination, everything he had and he meant, it was red by one person who stood above all. Screamed at the last sentence, he had no power to regain his conscious. But as he was about to faint, a person caught him from falling and it was ninth himself.

The old man was kneeling in front of Tsuna. When he stood up, Tsuna saw a line of previous Vongola bosses from second to ninth and the first was sitting on front of him. A mark of Vongola on the floor and one by one, from second to ninth, they lit their flame to each weapon. And last, the first himself stood from his throne and also lit a flame from his gloves, exactly like Tsuna's.

"I accepted your determination" he said.

"What's this? Dream? Illusion?" Tsuna questioned in mesmerized.

He answered "A portion of our time carved into our ring"

"Prosper or ruin, do as you wish Vongola decimo"

"Vongola decimo? Have I heard that voice somewhere before?"

A mark of Vongola appeared on his spot and the primo spoke "You will succeed the mark of Vongola"

Tsuna vast improvement was astonishing, but not as astonishing as what they saw at the current moment. Tsuna managed to get out from the ball using a new version of X-gloves, more impurity and power. But when he used it, the hard flame was too hard to control. Instead, he just being tossed to one place to another, but didn't have the advantage to defeat Hibari. At long last, Tsuna knocked himself to the grounds.

"This is no fun. I'll bite you after you have your control. And Yuki, come with me now" Hibari and Kusakabe left first.

"Yuki…" Tsuna's calling was heard. He stared at her with full of question on his head.

"This time, tell me truth. How did Vongola primo know your name?" he asked and the Chronos boss twitched. Both Tsuna and she were looking at each other and everyone else had their eyes on Yuki. "W-What makes you say that, Tsuna?" her eyes were trembling as if she was controlling herself.

"I heard his voice in my dream and he mentioned your name. Tell me the truth, Yuki" he demanded. Her black eyes grew wider. The girl who was always calm and kept her cool was trembling and almost lost her control. Everyone in the room demand her answer, but she headed to the elevator silently.

"Just tell us the truth, Yuki. You don't have to-"

"I don't know" Yuki interrupted Reborn before entering the elevator. "Why did he know my name… I don't know. I don't know him and never will. Vongola primo is dead. He lives way far before I was born. There's no way we know each other" after she said so, she left.

"Tsuna. You should believe her. I mean, she's got a point. It's like a hundred years before" the sun arcobaleno spoke. "I know, but her eyes spoke differently. But… I guess it's impossible, when you think about it clearly"

Meanwhile on a certain places, everyone did everything they could to keep up, to grow stronger, and to bring everyone to the past. Even if a group of child could do it, they were never alone. No one was alone. There would be always a person who supported each other. The weird thing was, Gokudera bail out from Bianchi's training. He bailed himself temporarily for him to discover System C.A.I in the Library.

"You're late" Hibari sat on his room wearing yukata and crossed his arms.

"You want me to wear this kimono, no wonder I'm late" Yuki arrived at the place and as soon as she arrived, she directly sit in front of Hibari like an elegant Japanese woman. "Then, I'll excuse myself, Kyo-san, Yuki-san" as a request from Hibari, he left them alone.

At first, none of them spoke a word. Hibari took a sip to his tea while Yuki stared at him expressionless. After a quiet long stare, she also took a sip. "It's a surprising that you're not moved by my action" Hibari said.

"The Vongola trial was a good idea from the start. Why should I be moved? You think I would save him? I'd prefer stay at the backstage" Yuki put her tea cup. Hibari heard her reply and then he chuckled. "No matter how many years had passed, you haven't changed one bit. As expected from my-"

"Stop it"

"Why? It's the truth, anyway" Hibari leaned to Yuki clasping her chin. "In this era, you're mine" Hibari was about to make his move, but Yuki poured her tea to his head making his hair soaking wet. "No one's allowed to touch me. And even if it will happens, I'll make sure it won't be" Yuki glared at him.

"Ah! We've caught you, Yuki!" there was Lambo, I-pin, and Kusakabe in front of the door. "I guess Yuki is being naughty – naughty, huh. I'll tell Tsuna and the others!" Lambo ran and I-pin followed him.

"Tetsu, I told you to make sure no one's going to interfere us" A dark stabbing aura came from Hibari giving Kusakabe the chills. "I-I'm very sorry, Kyo-san! I couldn't catch up to their speed. I-I'll go shut his mouth now!" Kusakabe ran too. It seemed that he was too old to catch up to the 5 year old kids.

"I'm leaving too" Yuki pushed Hibari away. "Oh, and Hibari? I WILL make sure my future won't happen with you" she smiled eerily.

There's nothing noisier than a noisy kid with an excessive eating habit and explosives carried inside his afro hair. But like what he said, he really gathered everyone and told them what he saw.

"You stupid cow! There's no way Yuki-san would do that! And Hibari too!" Gokudera hit Lambo. "I see what I saw, Aho-dera!" Lambo cried.

"I'm sorry, everyone. You don't have to believe him. He's just seeing things" Kusakabe tried to make things right and perhaps, to avoid getting bitten to death by Hibari.

"That's enough. You don't have to say anything, Kusakabe-san" Yuki appeared. "I'm sorry, Yuki-san. I couldn't control him" Kusakabe apologized, but Yuki replied it with her smile. "It's okay. But you don't have to cover anything about it. Just tell them the truth, alright?" after saying so, Yuki left them and heading to her room.

Tsuna demanded him to tell them and he did. The truth surprised them too much that they were having a hard time believing him. Then, Lambo and I-pin continued to play outside and Kusakabe followed them.

"U-umm… tenth, since I've heard everything I need to know, I'll be going now"

"Me too, Tsuna. I'll see you later, Kid" Gokudera and Yamamoto were leaving to continue their training.

Thus, the guardians left Tsuna and Reborn alone at the dining room. "I can't believe that Yuki is Hibari's wife in this era. Both of them are like really strong and scary combination. I guess they fit together"

"Watch it, Tsuna. You could get beaten if you said that in front of her" he warned him.

"I-Is that so? But I wonder what happens to the future Yuki…"

"Instead of thinking about that, why don't you continue your training by yourself?" Reborn discharged from dining room and walked away from him.

"Wait, Reborn!"

"What is it?" he stopped. "Who told you everything about the Vongola trial?"

"The same person who told you about Vongola primo's training course and Zero point breakthrough"

"Who?"

"Me"

"Eh? You? Stop joking. Is it from ninth? Are you up to something?" he asked.

"It's possible. Tsuna, there's no point thinking about this. Like the water that flows, you just have to let it carry you and go with the flow"

…

"_Imagine a being that you trust the most, my dear Chrome. Use the Vongola ring to create real illusions, illusions that can't be captured"_

…

After Glo Xinia's incident, Chrome was back injured but safely along with Ryohei. As of this point, all the guardians had been assembled. But Chrome and her owl were lying on a bed. She was injured pretty badly and few days had passed, but she gained no consciousness.

One day, Tsuna asked Reborn about the new guardian, but he said that the arrival would be delayed until tomorrow. And so, the boys giving their all into their training, but boys were still boys. They were at the age where their curiosity was at the peak. They couldn't concentrate on their training. Finally, that day had arrived. They have waited for 3 hours, but the person hadn't showed up.

"Hmm… This is weird. That person supposed to be here by now. Everyone, I want you to go look for this person. I'll be waiting here" Reborn ordered them. "But, Reborn-san. I thought we shouldn't go outside" Gokudera disputed.

"You're not. I wasn't talking about outside. I mean here, at the base. That person is here and maybe got lost. So, no arguing and start searching!" Reborn confirmed. With his demands, they searched the base from corner to corner, but they found no unfamiliar person. After an hour search, they got back to the party hall, giving up their search. But what was waiting for them was a person who sat near Reborn, wearing a Vongola ring.

"Took you long enough, everyone"

"R-Reborn… why is she wearing a Vongola ring?" Tsuna pointed at the person. "Of course she is, Tsuna. She's the new guardian" he smiled.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you early, everyone" the girl gave her guilty smile. "Well, since you've meet me, continue your training. I'll be here when you need me" she pushed them outside.

"You're late, Yuki. That's not like you at all. Something's happened?" Reborn asked curiously.

Yuki turned her sight to Reborn. "Nothing's happened. I just overslept, that's all"

"Really…? Then explain your current face" as expected from Reborn, he noticed the changed in her. "I can see you're enduring something, Yuki. Don't worry, I won't tell everyone"

At first, Yuki looked at Reborn with full of hesitation, but she trusted Reborn, so she told him something about it. "It's just that… controlling it seems hard these days. Every time I denied it, it gets bigger that I myself having a hard time controlling it"

"You… when were the last time you drank those pills?"

There was silence in the air. Both of them didn't spoke at least five seconds. "Since my mother's death"

"Yuki… you-"

"I won't lose control, Reborn. I'll be okay"

Having seen the new guardian, everyone was focused on what they were doing. Having told by Ryohei that they need to prepared for five days, they catch up to their training. They were close to day X and no hindrance so far, until an unexpected event has happened.

Flashback

"If only I could balance the soft and hard flames. Tch! This is harder than I thought" a deathperation mode Tsuna trained himself trying to control his X-burner. Then out of the blue, Yuki volunteered herself to fight Tsuna.

"So, what kind of fighting style you have? And what elements are you carrying?" Tsuna asked.

"You're confused as why there are more than seven elements, huh? I won't use my flames in any fight, if necessary. Because it's too dangerous" Yuki placed her hand on the floor and a little vibration came out after she placed her hand. "What are you doing, Yuki?"

"I don't want to be bothered by everyone else. So, I make sure they won't feel the quake when we're training" just like that, Yuki brought out a sword from her hands like magic.

"What did you just do?". "This? This is some kind of magic trick, Tsuna. Cut the chit chat and let's fight" Yuki dashed towards Tsuna with a lightning speed.

Thus, the personal training began. Tsuna worked his hard out to catch up with her. Tsuna felt pleased and enjoy as he fought her and she did the same. As she fought, she completely ignored Reborn's warning about not to fight.

But slowly, Tsuna felt a hostile presence. It was an unusual presence. He knew Yuki was holding back, but little by little, she became fiercer and attacked Tsuna relentlessly. When she pinned him to the ground, Yuki was about to stabbed him. But all of the sudden, the tip of her sword had stopped. Yuki took a few steps back while gripping her chest.

"Tsuna… run" her breath was unsteady and her steps were unbalanced. "Yuki… Oi, Yuki!" Tsuna cried out her name. But when she looked at Tsuna, the part of him that she stared at was his neck. Yuki was sweating and pale, making Tsuna worrier and approached her. Against her will, she pinned Tsuna again and placed her head on his shoulder. Tsuna was still in his deathperation mode since he had to take extra precaution at the situation.

Her body was trembling as if she was struggling against something. To his surprise, she licked his neck, licking few times. "W-What are you doing, Yuki?" the lick made Tsuna vulnerable and paralyzed him.

"Tsuna…" she called his name with shaky voice. Using all of the strength she had, she finally pulled away, but when both of them stare at each other, an image of a man appeared suddenly on her head giving his most calm smile at her.

"Giotto…" she called out an unfamiliar name to Tsuna.

When she called that name, Tsuna saw her scared face. It was a combination between fear, guilt, and almost every worst kind of feelings as well as her watery eyes. And after that, she collapsed after saying "I'm sorry…"

(End of flashback)

Everyone suddenly entered the hall and saw Yuki fainted on top of Tsuna. Without further ado, Hibari raised up her body. "Baby…" he mentioned Reborn. Reborn took a glance to Yuki for a moment and as for his reply, Reborn nodded. Then, Hibari carried her to the infirmary.

"Tenth! Are you okay?" his right-hand-man approached Tsuna and he nodded. While being help lifting his body, Tsuna asked why everyone was there. Then, they said that they felt a sudden stabbing presence from the training hall. "Tsuna. Why are you holding your neck? What did she do?" asked Reborn.

"I don't know what's happening to her. She licked my neck as if…"

"As if…?" Reborn questioned. "…I think she was about to do something that might've hurting me" he finished.

Reborn face darkened when he heard Tsuna's avowal. "Ne, Reborn. What's going on with her?" Tsuna concerned. Reborn told them to stay away from her for a while. However, he didn't tell them the reason nor did he answer Tsuna's question. He just said so without any clearance.

…

"So, how's the result?" Ryohei asked Kusakabe. He stated that he calculated the simulations of raiding Merone base according to Tsuna and everyone's current power, which also included Ryohei's, Lal's, and Hibari's skills. And he revealed that 0, 0024% was the result. It was a small chance and bad news for the guardians. Because of that, HIbari assembled only Lal, Ryohei, and Reborn to his place.

"If only Yuki-san is okay, we would be able to increase the numbers and a much higher chance"

Reborn shook his head "There's no point of wanting something that's not even here, Kusakabe. Since that accident, we can't afford to let her be on the battlefield"

"You can't keep hiding it from them, baby. Someday, they will know the terrifying truth about their beloved universe guardian"

"If so, then it's best that she'd tell them herself"

…


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER III**

* * *

><p>"<em>No matter how cold she is, she's always warmed and calmed me with her presence like the sun that illuminates all. Soothing me with her radiant smile like the moon that sooths everything. I'm a fool to be able to fall in love with a seventeen year old girl. But even so, I don't care the difference in our age. I don't care if this twenty four year old guy is in love with seventeen year old girl. Like universe that engulfs the sky, she enchanted me. I just want to be with her, even if… even if all of this is surreal…"<em>

* * *

><p>No doubts were on their mind as for this point. Everyone focused on what they were trying to achieve. As they sneaked inside the enemy's base, there was no turning back. Having both black and white spell, Irie Shoichi concentrate on the raid of Vongola base which it was faked by Hibari making Hibari the decoy himself and fought the entire army.<p>

Even though Lal was weakened, she still fought Gingerbread with her might. Although in the end, Gingerbread was no Gingerbread, meaning that it was a doll to begin with. Because of it, they couldn't carry out their plan. The corrupted arcobaleno was supposed to be the decoy there, but at her current state, the plan was changed to Tsuna who volunteered to be the decoy. It's been 20 minutes since they left and Giannini was worried that the communication was blur. Blur enough to make him unable to determined their whereabouts and condition.

Fighting one Mosca was almost impossible, let alone fighting four of them. That's exactly what Tsuna did. And as the results, he was somewhat "kidnapped" by his enemy, Spanner. And when he awoke, he wore nothing but boxers since his clothes were wet. While Tsuna was safe with Spanner, Gokudera and Ryohei as well as Yamamoto and Lal was separated due to Irie Shoichi created the base like a maze. He shifted and moved the block to make them lost and fought his troops.

"…"

Tsuna wasn't able to talk much since Spanner was busy making him a contact lens for perfecting Tsuna's X-burner.

"Ano, Spanner-san"

"…"

"Spanner-san…?" Tsuna made a sudden move. And since he did it, the mini mosca beside him pointed its mechanical arm at him presuming that it would shot bullets at Tsuna. "HIEEE! O-O-Okay! I'll stay!" Tsuna put his hand on the air.

"What is it, Vongola?" Spanner finally answered. "Umm… why would an enemy like you want to help me?"

"…" Spanner just glanced at him, but no answer. Then, he got back to his work, ignoring Tsuna completely.

"Why don't you try to trust him, Tsuna?" a familiar voice was heard.

To his surprise, there was Reborn lying down next to Tsuna. But of course, that Reborn was a hologram coming from Tsuna's head gear. Rebon casually asked Spanner about the contact lens like he knew him, which was not. To help and encouraged Tsuna in the upcoming battle, Reborn knew there was something that had to be done. And with Giannini's help, Reborn make that happened by installing a hologram device on Tsuna's gear.

"Reborn…"

"Hm? What is it?"

"How's she doing?"

"She's doing fine. Although, she hasn't woke up yet. You don't have to worry. She's tough. Anyway, I think you should be more worried about your guardians"

...

"_You shouldn't sleep at this place, milady"_

"…"

"_What are you doing in a place like this?"_

"…"

"_May I have your name now?"_

"…"

"_If you don't have anywhere to go, then come with me"_

"…"

"_All you need is to take my hand" _

...

Yuki who was still unconscious before gasped as she awoke. "A dream, huh?" she felt somehow relieve. Then, all of the sudden, someone opened the door.

"Thank goodness, she's still asleep" Kyoko came with Haru.

"I wonder how Tsuna-san and everyone are doing right now" Haru talked with Kyoko while watching over Yuki.

"I'm sure they'll be alright" Kyoko tried to cheer up Haru. While watching over Yuki, they were having a little chat, and then they went to the kitchen to prepare lunch. They didn't know that Yuki was eavesdropping. Yuki's worried got rise as she heard the girls' conversation, but she knew that she couldn't help them and she had to trust them.

"So, are there any progresses?" Yuki suddenly heard Futa's voice outside the room.

"No. the communication is still off and we heard Yamamoto's scream. I have a bad feeling about this. I hope they'll come back safely" Bianchi was also there.

Yuki snapped when she heard them. She gripped the bed sheets tightly and her mind was full of regrets. But at that moment, Yuki prepared to betray her own heart.

The fight was getting intense and intense. Yamamoto was knocked down by Genkishi and Gokudera still fought Gamma. As the time passed by, there were many events happened. Tsuna and Spanner were found out by Iris and another Gingerbread.

Tsuna fought Iris's minions hard, but her minions were tough and Tsuna got thrown to the wall really rough. So rough that he went through the wall. But to their surprise, Tsuna was just injured but not in a havoc state, which supposedly he was. When Tsuna was about to dash towards his enemy, Merone base alarm interrupted him.

"Ginger, Iris. We have a major emergency! There's an intruder annihilating everyone relentlessly. Speed up your work and finished the intruder!" Irie Shoichi commanded through their communication bracelet. "Don't worry, captain. Ginger and I will settle this quickly"

"The intruder is not something that can be taken care of easily! She even defeated most of our white and black spell"

"She?" Tsuna heard. All of the sudden, his enemy delivered a sudden punch, but Tsuna managed to dodge it. After he got the contact lens from injured Spanner, he fired a soft flame with his right hand to the back and increased both flame pressures. It took quite a time to bring the balance of both hands, but Tsuna managed to fire 200.000 Fiamma Volt from both hands. And as the result, he destroyed three blocks of space. And that, too, gave Irie a hard time to shuffle the base.

* * *

><p><span>15 minutes later<span>

"Vongola, that's one of the six funeral wreath, Genkishi"

"What? Didn't he fight everyone?"

"Everyone? You must refer to your guardians. Although they were pretty tough, they should probably be gone right now"

Tsuna's eyes widened and by his words, he flew straight forwards Genkishi. Nevertheless, Genkishi was the most powerful swordsman since that tragic day, also the bearer of mist mare ring. Tsuna fought him, but Genkishi himself made few strange moves as if he was paralyzed by something. And when he was in a pinch, Genkishi used his hell ring to draw out his full potential turning his flesh into a void skull.

Then, they punched their face at the same time. Each punch was strong, but later after fell into one of his illusions, Tsuna managed to draw more than 200.000 Fiamma Volt flame. Genkishi knew the dangerous he was facing, so he increased his size and used his blade to cut the X-burner. Still, Tsuna's X-burner managed to hit Genkishi, but he got escaped using the last of his power.

As Tsuna looked above, he blown four floors and he saw a white round device at the room, which was their goal to destroy it.

"Tsuna, this is it" the hologram Reborn had spoken, Tsuna nodded.

"_Everyone, please be safe"_

Right after Tsuna got into the place, he immediately spotted Irie Shoichi and those two Cervello women.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I suggest that you hand over your Vongola ring, if you don't want anything happen to them" Irie gave one of the Cervello girls a sign, then using a remote, a tube appeared from the ground with everyone inside it.

"Everyone!"

"I use a sleeping gas on them. If you dare make one more move, I will put them into deep sleep, forever. Wake them up" he ordered her. Using one button, Gokudera and everyone else had awoken, including the past Hibari who just arrived

"Tenth! Darn you, Irie Shoichi!" Gokudera was about to lit his flame, but the ring wasn't on him, the same goes with the others.

"I have your Vongola rings right here" the Vongola rings were on his hand. "So, what're you going to do now, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna whose deathperation will mode gone out was uncertain. But just when he thought everyone was there, Irie spoke "You should make this quick. Your other guardian is on her way here. And before she got here, I'll make sure you give me your ring"

"What are you- you mean Yuki? Is she really…"

"I thought you sent her here. But I must say, she's the best reinforcement anyone has ever had"

"No, you're wrong! Yuki is at our base infirmary. She not supposed to wake up! There's no way that she-"

All of the sudden, a blast came from ground floor and one of white spell men appeared injured. "This is bad, Irie-sama! The intruder is here and-" before he could say more, a person slashed him. Tsuna and everyone couldn't believe their own eyes. The universe guardian was there standing with an eye color that they could never forget.

"I found you, Tsuna" she said in relieved.

"Yuki… What are you…"

"Chronos Yuki. I want you to hand over your ring as well. And don't even try to surprise us again" Irie had sweated.

"Irie…Shoichi…" she muttered. She glanced at Irie solemnly, and then strangely, she chuckled. "Sure. Why not?" she threw her ring to him.

"Y-Yuki-san! What are you doing?" Gokudera protested.

"Yuki. Do you know what you're doing?" Reborn disputed.

"Who knows?" she replied.

"As expected from the 'judgment', you really show no doubts or fear" Irie said worryingly. "Sawada! Yuki! Don't worry about us! Just destroy the device!" Lal yelled.

"Wait a minute. Do you really wish to destroy your only hope to get back to the past? Yes, this device is the only way for you to go home. You know what will happen if you destroyed it" Irie threatened them. And just that, he left them. "I'll leave the rest to you"

Thus, the Cervello women were now taken the lead. When they did the countdown, Tsuna hurriedly removed his ring. When the countdown gone to "1", someone shot the Cervello from behind and to their surprise, it was Irie.

"Haah… finally. I'm not good in this stuff" the current Irie surprised them. "This way I can talk to you freely. I'm actually on your side".

"On our side? What do you mean?" Tsuna doubted. So, Irie told Tsuna everything about his plans, that all the events that have occurred was a plan devised by Shoichi along with future Tsuna and future Hibari in order to train their past selves to defeat Byakuran. And he also told them about the fight at Italy that was commenced by Varia.

"That's pretty much what happened. But there's something I need to ask, Chronos-san" Irie averted his eyes to Yuki. "Why did you give me your ring, knowing that I was your enemy?" with that question said, everyone else look straight to her.

"Because I don't buy your act. It's a total fake" she crossed her arms.

"Really?" Irie sighed. "I thought my act was good enough. I even fooled Byakuran-san"

"I'm not so sure about that. He's our real enemy, right? Then there's no guarantee that you've fooled him" Yuki furrowed her brow. "Anyway, Yuki. Trying to be a rebel? I told you to stay away from fighting. Do you want to kill us all?" Reborn got pissed.

"He's right. What are you thinking? You're not the type who would do such reckless thing. I was worried, really worried when they said that another intruder infiltrate this base. I was hoping that it would not be you, but-"

"I did this to save you, Tsuna. But it seems you don't need to be save" she averted her eyes.

"Umm… may I ask you something, Chronos-san?" Irie asked. "You were running havoc back there. Most of it is destroyed by you. But… do you still have your control?" Yuki nodded.

"Oh, well. That's good" Irie sighed in relief.

"Tsunayoshi-kun. There's something I'd like to give you. It's from you in this era" Irie placed his hand on the device and an orange box came out with a mark of Vongola on it. "It's your Vongola box. But you can't open it now. You need all seven arcobaleno seal to open it. You must enter the arcobaleno trials in order to get those seals. And since the arcobaleno are dead in this era, you will temporarily send back to the past. However, you only have seven days until you could get back here" Irie explained.

As Irie explained the further details, the past Ryohei had been swapped by his own future self. He appeared energetic as usual, asking Kyoko's whereabouts. After that, they got the news about the fight in Italy, telling them that it was successful. Then, Irie told them that they need to go back to the base first, and then came back to go to the past with everyone, but should be noted that once they got back to the past with Kyoko and Haru, they also have to return to the future because if they didn't, it would ruin Irie's plan.

"But how can we go out now? Enemies are outside" Tsuna bothered.

"I already took care of that" Yuki replied. "Wh-What do you mean "took care"?" Gokudera nervously asked.

"I think you all know" she smiled, which made them strangely felt bothered by the word "Took care". Alas, they managed to go outside without any enemies detected and they were able to go back safely.

After few hours passed, Tsuna along with Gokudera tiredly went to their room after five hours explaining everything to Ryohei. After realizing how bored he was just stay put with nothing to do on his room, Tsuna decided to take a stroll over the base. Just as he walked from a door to another, he stopped at Yuki's room. At first, he was hesitant to knock, but to his surprise, Yuki had already opened the door. "What is it, Tsuna?"

"No-Nothing, actually. I was just taking a walk. S-Sorry to disturb you" he was just about to leave, but then, Yuki stopped him. "It's okay if you want to come in" Yuki welcomed him, and so, Tsuna decided to enter her room. While at her room, neither of them said anything. Yuki continued her meditation and Tsuna was only staring at her awkwardly. Tsuna felt guilty that he disrupted her time, although it was Yuki herself that invited Tsuna to her room. Tsuna's eye view changed to the ring she was wearing.

"Want to know about this?" a question popped out from her mouth, and then Tsuna nodded. "What do you want to know?". "Tell me about your element. And its characteristic"

"This ring is different than any other rings. It's a universe ring upholds the name of universe itself. But unlike yours, which is harmony, mine is resurrection and eradication. Do you know what that means?"

"No… what does that mean?"

"It means I hold person's life and death. I can see that you're having a hard time to believe, but this element operates beyond our senses. Resurrection means I have healing ability and also I can bring living beings back to life or create lives. Eradication means I can obliterate anything with nothing but my command alone. It's a terrifying element and it can do the impossible things. Even the color is black"

"But I never heard any of this type of element before. Is there another ring that contains this element?"

"There's only one ring and one user. There's a history to it. But, only the bearer and the founder of this ring who knows the truth about universe and I'm not suppose to tell anyone"

"Who's the founder? So, this founder gave you the ring?". Yuki nodded "You already met him, Tsuna"

"Eh? Is it Reborn?"

Yuki shook her head.

"Ninth?"

She shook her head again.

"Where's he now?" Tsuna changed his question out of curiosity.

"In the sky" she answered indifferently. "I'm serious, Yuki. I won't ask him, I promise. I just want to see this person"

"Even if you want to ask him, you can't"

"Why's that?"

"He can no longer answer your question"

"Why?" Tsuna was strangely pushed her with his non-stop question. Even he didn't realize that he was pushing it way too far. Yuki stared at him with her straight-serious look for a moment.

"He's dead"

Tsuna saw the unpleasant look on her face. So, Tsuna excused himself and left her room.

As he continued his walk, he couldn't forget the look on her face. Since he thought about it too much, he didn't realize that he was walking to the kitchen. There, he spotted Reborn alone. Seeing Reborn all alone, he asked him few questions. "Ne, Reborn. Don't you think that Yuki is mysterious?"

"Geez, after all this months, you just realize that now? No wonder you're Dame-Tsuna" Reborn sarcastically said so while sipping his espresso. "That's not what I meant, Reborn! Sometimes, she may look like tough and cold on the outside, but there is also some kind of barrier around her that keeps her away from anyone. When I saw her tearful eyes, I can tell that there's something that may have cause it, and not a good one. Tell me, Reborn. What kind of past does she have?"

"Did you say all of those according to your intuition?"

"I don't think so. It's something that I felt…"

"I don't know much about her past. Ninth is the only person who she opened up with, like she looks at him as a grandfather she always wanted. But, what exactly happened before you got here, Tsuna? What did you say to her?"

Tsuna told everything what happened and what conversation he had with Yuki. About her explanation about universe and about the founder she spoke of. "So, she didn't tell you too? So, it's still a mystery …" Reborb mumbled.

"What are you talking about? You mean, she didn't tell anyone, including you? What about ninth?"

"No one knows about it, Tsuna. Even ninth doesn't know. Well, keeping secrets is her best interest. No need to think about it. She's perfectly fine. And I suggest you should stop asking her about the founder. Based on your story, I'm sure this founder is precious to her. Asking it will only hurt her more"

* * *

><p>"So, everyone's ready?"<p>

"Yes, Irie-san" Tsuna confirmed. "Good. Remember you only have seven days to get all of the seals. Then, returned to Namimori shrine. Is that clear enough?" Everyone nodded.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER IV**

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't want any women in my life. I don't need any wealth or anything I have as of this moment. I'm willing to throw away everything I have just to be by her side, even if I have to throw away my own body. I don't need the Vongola if I can't even save her. Vongola is really precious to me… but if having it means I can't stay with her, then I'd rather sacrifice my precious Vongola for her sake. For it's because she's far too precious than all of this"<em>

...

"Good. Ten minutes have passed" the waiting Shoichi and Spanner greeted them. When they got back to the future, Bianchi and Fuuta escorted Kyoko and Haru to the base, so that they couldn't hear the forbidden conversation. As they discussed the upcoming battles with Shoichi, Byakuran sent a hologram of him to them saying that he wanted to have an official battle between Vongola and Millefiore. Shoichi immediately refused since Byakuran's six funeral wreaths had been defeated. However, the six funeral wreath was not real. Later, Byakuran showed them the real six funeral wreaths and explained each one of them.

"I'll tell the further details four to ten days from now. So until then, just relax, Tsunayoshi-kun." He smiled brightly.

"Ara?" meaning that he saw something caught his attention. "Yuki-chan, right? Wow, I never thought I'd get to see you again, though you look the same, the future you seems more mature-like. Beautiful like an angel as ever"

Yuki just frowned at him with nothing to say. "As expected from one of 'them'. Your aura is really something. You're really a great piece of object that anyone has ever had" Byakuran expression turned solemn.

"Object? What are you talking about? Yuki-san is a human, like us. How dare you put her as a thing!" Gokudera got furious. "Eeeh… Didn't Yuki-chan tell you already? Or that arcobaleno perhaps?" everyone had nothing to say against his words. The confusion look was on them overall.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, Tsunayoshi-kun. As a token of my appreciation of getting this far, I will tell you this. Do you really think you know everything about your universe guardian? Or what she is?"

"What…"

"It's such a shame that you didn't know how great she is. It makes me feel sorry for you, Tsunayoshi-kun" Byakuran said with a shining smile. Somehow, Gokudera got pissed since Byakuran somewhat used a mockery tone against Tsuna.

Both Yuki and Reborn knew that he was going to tell them, but when Byakuran said "How cruel of you, Yuki-chan. It's not like they will hate you for it, or will they?" Yuki couldn't do anything to prevent him from unfolding to the truth. What Byakuran said was all true. She was cruel to hide it from them. "But even if they do hate you, I guess it won't affect you whatsoever. Since you're just hiding yourself among humans" all of the sudden, Reborn shot Byakuran even though he knew it was just a hologram.

"Enough with that mouth of yours, Byakuran. It's time for you to go"

"Trying to protect her, aren't you, arcobaleno? Well, I can't blame you. But remember who're you protecting, arcobaleno Reborn. Remember what you are protecting" with that said, the hologram disappeared along with the Merone base that was teleported out of the blue. But somehow, they managed to survive the teleportation since they have their Vongola rings.

After that time, a heavy atmosphere filled the air. There were so many questions inside their head. But Yuki, she decided to head back to the base all by herself. Tsuna asked Reborn about Byakuran's words, but Reborn said that he would tell them at the base. While Tsuna and the others went back with the Vongola boxes they just received from Shoichi, Shoichi and Spanner were still at their current spot because they had to check things up.

While at the base, Reborn was confronted by everyone once again. But instead of telling them, he said "You have to wait for her to say it" then, he left.

They have at least four days break. After those four days, they began their training once more. But in the midst of their training, Haru and Kyoko decided to take a Boycott, but it only last for a moment. And at the evening, Tsuna finally told Haru and Kyoko everything about the Vongola, Millefiore, and anything that related to mafia. Tsuna got the feeling that Ryohei might be mad at him because he just exposed Kyoko to danger more. But when he arrived at the briefing room, Byakuran hacked into their system and using the video communication, he told them everything about the upcoming battle.

"Meet me at Namimori shrine around 10, okay? The prize will be all Mare ring, Vongola ring, and arcobaleno pacifier. And also…. I want Yuki" his demands were no problem from them, except the last part. "Yuki is part of us. You can't tell us to give her away like that!" Dino represented their thought. "She's never a part of you or us. She's a lonely vampire whose true talent is unnoticed by anyone but me"

Everyone in that room shocked and hoped that they heard him wrong. However, Tsuna charged him in disbelief face. "I… No… Yuki is human like us. Vampire doesn't exist, right?" Tsuna wanted to believe that she was human like him, but some part of him said that his trust for Yuki clearly blinded his judgment. "Hmm… believe it or not, she's not a human, Tsunayoshi-kun. Am I right, Yuki-chan?"

From outside, a person that was leaning to the wall eavesdropping everything she heard showed herself. "Yuki. He's… lying, right?" Tsuna's eyes were trembling in confusion and fear. But Yuki gave no response. Instead, she stared at him with monotone look, and then, she averted her eyes to Byakuran.

"Byakuran, as the leader of Chronos, I agree with the last prize. If we lose Choice, you may have me. None of you have the authority to disagree, including you, Dino-san"

"But why her?" Tsuna disrupted. "Why? Of course it's because she's the missing piece that I need all this time. Don't you feel bother about what she is, Tsunayoshi-kun?" the question he just asked, the doubts of everyone about her, Byakuran pinched them with it.

"Yuki is human… I won't believe anything you said…" Tsuna believed in her, he always did. Tsuna's belief for her and his words moved her. His trust for her reminded her to someone. Someone that always entered her recent dreams. "Hee… how interesting. It seems you'd believe her no matter what I said. I look forward to your appearance, Tsunayoshi-kun. See ya!" Byakuran cut off the call.

"Yuki. Is it really okay? If he gets his hand of your power…"

"It's okay, Reborn. It won't happen" she reassured.

Yuki was going to leave them, but Tsuna stopped her. He said "Yuki. Tell me. What are you? I know I said all of those things to Byakuran, but I have to know. Who are you?" Tsuna expected an answer from her mouth. But all she could say was "Deep down, you're already know the answer. You just have to believe it to accept it" with that said, she left.

Tsuna saw her leaving with uncertain look, but Reborn broke the look. "Tsuna. Yuki trusts her life to you, no, to all of you. Everyone, make sure you trained hard and don't let him have her" with Reborn motivational speech, everyone continued undergo their training and focused to only one objective.

* * *

><p>"Haru-chan, look. She did it again"<p>

"You're right, Kyoko-chan. I wonder if that pocket watch is that precious to her" the girls said in whisper.

"Ano… Is it okay for us to peek like this?"

"It's okay, Chrome-chan. Bianchi-san's right. It's about time she open herself to us, girls"

"But, Haru-chan. Peeping her like this… I don't feel comfortable with it…"

"Well, we don't have any choice. Tsuna-san said she's hard to overcome"

The three innocent girls were not as innocent as they look. They were peeping Yuki from outside her room. Yuki was always stared at a pocket watch alone at her room with her difficult look, according to their observation. Chrome that saw her always like that couldn't stand it anymore. Strangely, the quiet girl became aggressive and went in her room surprising Kyoko, Haru, and Yuki. Yuki seeing Chrome barged in, smiled "First, Tsuna. And now, you. Do you need something, Chrome?"

"Umm… we're cooking lunch for boss and everyone. If you'd like…"

"Did anyone told you how cute and sweet you are, Chrome?" her calming smile and words made Chrome blushed. Seeing her reaction, Yuki chuckled a bit "I'm sorry, Chrome. There's something that I have to do here. Please tell everyone don't come here unless I called them, Okay? Thank you, Chrome"

"O-Okay". Afterwards, Chrome, Kyoko, and Haru decided to call in for a while and continued cooking.

"Yuki is not here again, huh" Tsuna spoke while eating along with his friends. "Tsuna-kun. We've already tried almost every day and every little time we had, but she always said she had to do something in her room and wouldn't want to be bother. I'm sorry we failed" Kyoko apologized. "It's not your fault. I'll try talking to her after this"

"No. we're not giving up. As females, we won't let her think that she's always alone. And even if she's a real vampire, that won't stop us. You can leave this to us, Tsuna-kun"

"She's right. Why don't we leave it to the girls? There are things that only women could understand. Just focus on your training. All you have to do is to open one box, Tsuna" Bianchi consoled Tsuna. With that said and after lunch, the boys went ahead first to continue their training.

Girls were always stubborn and their fire could not be swept away easily, although the result was pretty much the same. Yuki still refused any offer from them. But one day, Tsuna spotted her wandering around the hall alone looking agitated. "Are you looking for something, Yuki?" Tsuna confronted her, which startled her. "Y-Yeah, I lost something. My pocket watch"

"Pocket watch?" Yuki nodded while still searching. Tsuna volunteered to help and she accepted it. First, they went to the kitchen. No one was there, but they still looked around in every corner of the kitchen. Second, they went to Gokudera's room by asking him about the watch.

"I'm in my room all this time, tenth. I saw no watch"

Third, they went to the training hall. As Tsuna aimlessly crawling on the floor, Yuki spoke "Aren't you afraid of me?"

"Eh? Why should I?" Tsuna replied while still searching.

"Many people believe that humans were just a food for vampires that they get close to one another just to get butchered. We are supposed to be feared by humans, not to get along with them"

"But I don't think you're that type of vampire" Tsuna stopped his search for a moment. "I don't know much about vampires, but all I know is that you're different than them. You're not scary to me, Yuki. In fact, you're really nice" Tsuna looked at her with comforting looks. Then after saying that, Tsuna was surprised by Yuki's blushing face. It was the first time he saw her that way, so he blushed back.

"A-Ah! I-I'm sorry. I'll go search that way" Yuki walked to the spot she mentioned trying to hide her bashful face.

…

"Lambo-chan! Where are you?" Haru was looking over Lambo. Then, when she went to her room, she found him there sleeping.

"Here you are. I was going to give you a snack, but I can't help it if you're sleeping" she brushed Lambo's cheek. "Hm? What's this?" Haru caught her eyes to a mysterious thing that he was hugging to.

"Isn't this…"

…

Yuki and Tsuna were walking in the hallway and still searching for the watch. None of them spoke while walking since Yuki still hid her face. Suddenly, she stopped.

"Thank you…" she spoke with low voice and still blushing.

"What? Why are you thanking me for? We haven't found your watch yet". Hearing his reply, Yuki shook her head. "It's not that. I mean… thank you for thinking that I'm nice and unlike other vampires. It means a lot to me" Yuki collared her bottom neck and she gripped something that looked like a necklace but was unseen.

"Y-You're welcome" both of them stared at each other without saying a word. Tense and awkward were the best phrase to describe their current air. Tsuna got tenser as he saw her unusual red face.

"_This is bad. I don't know what to say. I don't know how much more I can handle. I don't even know she could make that kind of face… what should I do?" _Tsuna's heart was racing as he asked himself. Thankfully, Haru broke the tense and asked "Yuki-san! Is this yours?" Haru showed them a pocket watch.

Seeing her belonging back, she suddenly dropped herself which gave Tsuna and Haru a heart attack as she kneeled right in front of them. "Here, Yuki-san" Haru gave her the watch. As soon as the watch was on her hands, Yuki hugged the watch tightly and said with a shaking voice "Thank goodness…"

"Yuki-san. I can see that that watch is really important to you. You always hold on to it and never let it out of your sight. I found Lambo was sleeping with it, so I hope you can forgive him. Well, I'll be going now, Yuki-san, Tsuna-san. Tell me if you need anything else" with that, Haru had left.

"If it's okay with you, I'd like to try your food." Tsuna stretched his hand for Yuki and she gladly accepted it.

"Tsuna-nii, there you are" Fuuta was looking for Tsuna and said that Giannini and others had waited for him. "I'm going now, Yuki. Don't worry, we're gladly accept you as one of us" Tsuna stated.

* * *

><p>"Tsuna. You're late. You should've been here 15 minutes ago. Don't make shoot you" Reborn pointed his gun at Tsuna.<p>

"S-Sorry. So, do we still need to master this air bikes?" he asked.

"Especially you, Tsuna. Your constant fall is the leak of the whole process. Until you managed to balance it fully, you won't be resting for now" Seeing Reborn grinned, Tsuna got the feeling that maybe he had a "Special" training waiting for him.

* * *

><p>All girls were in the midst of preparing dinner, except Yuki. While the girls were occupied by cooking, Yuki peeped inside hesitantly to join them.<p>

"Yuki? We've been waiting for you" behind her, Bianchi greeted her and pushed her inside. As she went inside, she had not expected that they would welcome her unconditionally to the addition of knowing that she was a vampire. While Bianchi pushed her, Chrome pulled her hand to the counter. "Actually… I'm not here to-"

"Are you really a good cook?" Kyoko interrupted her. "Yup. This era Yuki is an exceptional cook like no other" Bianchi replied.

"Yuki-san, I'd like to try one too. Let's cook together" Chrome invited her with her soft voice. Yuki was never getting used to others' kindness. She always thought that she didn't belong anywhere, but whenever and since she joined Tsuna's Family, she felt the warm that she missed long time ago. The pink cheeked vampire girl gave her peacefully light-hearted smile and spoken with a relaxed voice. "Thank you, everyone"

* * *

><p>"Is everyone ready?"<p>

"Yes, tenth"

"Good. Let's go"

…

"_A despair time that has been neutralized by trust and hope. One that Millefiore could never have. Everything is set as they focused on one single objective. No time to be negative or pessimist. Just lock your eyes into the future that you'd hope to be. That's… the young tenth generation Vongola Family."_

…

"Welcome to Choice arena, Tsunayoshi-kun" the Millefiore marshmallow lover boss welcomed Tsuna and the rest. Behind him was where the real six funeral wreath stood.

"What kind of arena is this? We're surrounded by skyscrapers" Basil had asked.

"That's why we got rid of the people. There are only us here. This is the arena that you've picked, Tsunayoshi-kun. Let us begin" Byakuran prepared gyro roulette and told Tsuna to place his hand with his ring on it. Then when it spun then stopped, two readings appeared from Tsuna's and Byakuran's side. All of the element symbols were there, except universe, but in addition of an unknown symbol.

"You've got good roll, Tsunayoshi-kun. It means that you have to send one sky member, storm, and rain. And I'll send two mist, sun, and cloud" said Byakuran.

"Wait! What about the square one? I never saw this type before. If it's universe, then having Yuki-san as the prize is invalid" Gokudera felt confident about the outcome, but Byakuran said "No need to dispute. There are no such simple symbols that could define universe. That's a null element, means that you have to send two of them to the field. And the flame on the symbol means that they're the target. So, Yuki-chan is still the prize. Besides, isn't it weird if you must send two universe wielders? There's only one of a kind in the whole worlds" he smiled to get away with it.

Shoichi volunteered him and Spanner to go as the null element, and the target would be Shoichi and Daisy. Naturally, they argued about the number on Millefiore's mist, but Byakuran explained that each one of the funeral wreaths had been given a thousand rank-A soldier, so Torikabuto sent one of his men to go.

"That's cheating…" Tsuna said. "Aren't you the one that's cheating? I did tell you to bring everyone here, but not more than that" Byakuran spoke. From inside the well-made small Vongola base, a long hair silver man came out. "Squalo! What are you doing here?" Yamamoto surprised, but somehow he was happy.

"Tch! I'm not here for Yuki, remember that! I'm here to crash up the party" Squalo was averting his face.

"Hmm…? If you say so, Squ-chan" Being called "Squ-chan" Squalo got furious, but Dino managed to calmed him down. After the occurring event, Byakuran brought out fair judges from Cervello agency. The judges announced that they would give participants three minutes preparation. And so, both Families went to their own bases. Inside the base, the guys were preparing everything to fight while spectators watched the match from different spots.

"Got it, Tsunayoshi-kun? This match will determine your future. If you win this, you might be able to save the world" Shoichi acclaimed.

"And save Yuki as well" Tsuna added.

"Aarghh! I can't stand watching like this!" Ryohei protested screaming his lung out. "You don't have to go this far for me, you know. I'm not saying that we'd lose, but if we do, I can get rid of them and come back to you guys" Yuki said indifferently. "A real man would never let a woman fight" Ryohei said.

"Ryohei's right. All you have to do is just sit tight and relax. You're a princess that we're supposed to protect" Dino conveyed. Just like Dino said, Yuki sat in the chair, but looking all agitated and troubled. "What's wrong? Didn't you say you trust us?" Reborn asked. "I do. Please don't mind me. The fight is about to begin" she exclaimed.

Just as the fight began, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto was riding air bike and launched dummies for deceiving the enemies. But in just a blink of an eye, Tsuna encountered an enemy. Tsuna punched Torikabuto to building wall. But the wall didn't het destroyed since it was hardened by Lightning factor. When Torikabuto face planted to the building, his body had separated and forming a shape of a snake while his head remained floating.

"Illusions that can deceive even technology. What a fearsome man that Torikabuto is" Reborn stated.

His snakes were even able to pierce through the building. But when it surrounded Tsuna, the snakes became bars that confined Tsuna from inside. As the bars got closer until it could crush Tsuna, he summoned his Vongola box.

A small orange cub appeared with the name "Natsu". And using Natsu's harmony factor, few snakes were petrified and Tsuna managed to get out. But just as he got out, another dozens of lightning snakes came out from inside the building and was about to attack Tsuna, but before that, Tsuna spoke "Natsu. Cambio forma modo difesa"

Thus, Natsu was changing his form. "Modo difesa? As in defense mode?" Dino questioned. "Tsuna's, no, all Vongola box can change its form into a weapon. In Tsuna's case, his leone de cielo's weapon mode is specially made based from the original Vongola Family. The same goes for his guardians. And that's..."

As Reborn explained, Tsuna got hit by those snakes, but the snakes were thrown away by his defensive weapon. "The one that colors and engulfs everything. Vongola Primo mantel, mantella di Vongola Primo. Is that right?" Reborn turned his look to Yuki and as his reply, Yuki nodded.

Now was the counter time for Tsuna. Tsuna delivered a 190.000 Fiamma volt punch and Torikabuto finally knocked down. On other place, Yamamoto encountered his enemy, which was Torikabuto's man, Saru. Roots came out from the ground and tied Yamamoto's left leg and separated him from his sword. Then, another roots tackled him, but his agility saved him.

"I never thought we would be able to meet in these circumstances, Yamamoto Takeshi" the mist concealed his presence as another figure transmuting his anatomy. The swordsman who was known as the strongest swordsman glancing at Yamamoto menacingly. He launched his attack, but failed when Yamamoto was saved by his Vongola box, Kojiro with his three short swords and was combined by Yamamoto's swords.

Not only he who surprised by Genkishi's arrival, but all Vongola's side also. The illusionist summoned large roots that covered both him and Yamamoto. Genkishi concealed his presence between the dome surfaces, but Yamamoto managed to see it through and pitched his two short swords to him. As he succeeded, the dome began to crumble down. Genkishi had no idea why he was able to see through his illusions.

Yamamoto explained that Genkishi was too busy noticing Kojiro that he didn't notice what was above him. At the azure-colored sky, a blue bird was flying and releasing rain tranquility flame. Yamamoto called the bird with the words "Cambio forma" like Tsuna did. The bird flew to his sword and clashed it. His sword had change form into a long blade, aka Asari Ugetsu's four irregular swords entered the arena.

The intense battle was on and Genkishi duplicated himself making a deadly technique. Slashes of Genkishi's swords attacked Yamamoto, but to his surprise, Yamamoto dodged it as fast as the rain pouring down with its blessing showering the earth. But not only that, he also slowed the slashes and Genkishi himself as they appeared to be frozen in one place. Thus, Yamamoto won the battle with "Shigure souen ryu stance 8: Shinotsuku Ame"

However, Genkishi wouldn't ever back down and he thought he was able to fight again and earned Byakuran's trust. Kikyo who heard him through his ear piece said that Genkishi's role had done and he also said that it was his job to kill him when Genkishi fulfilled Byakuran's wish. Stubbornly, Genkishi still believed that Byakuran wasn't like that and he still swore of his loyalty, when he didn't know that that was Byakuran's true nature. Still, Kikyo killed him in the end.

"What's this? I've been here before. What's wrong?" Tsuna was flying to enemy base heading to the target, but he was circling along the way, while Yamamoto had no problem flying to where they were supposed to. While at it, Shoichi warned Gokudera that Kikyo was just few meters away from him. But in just a blink of an eye, Kikyo sealed Gokudera's boxes and obliterated him.

"What was that? What happened, Gokudera?" Yamamoto tried to make contact with him, but no answer.

"It's okay, Yamamoto-kun. We'll be okay here. Go with Tsunayoshi-kun to the target" Shoichi confirmed, but the uneasiness on him was still there. "I can't" Tsuna spoke. "I don't think the navigation system's broke. This feelings… it's Torikabuto" Tsuna looked around worryingly.

"He's back. At this rate, I won't be able to move forward" he continued. "I-It's okay, Tsunayoshi-kun. Yamamoto-kun, proceed to the plan. As I said before, we'll be okay" Shoichi succeed to persuade Yamamoto and off him go.

In a narrow time, Kikyo destroyed all decoys and trap. Knowing how close he was, Spanner moved the base and made it ran like a tank base, literally. Out of desperate situation, they set up a smoking screen trap, kind of traditional. But Kikyo didn't budge a bit. He sprouted plants from his hand for piercing the base. Kikyo was the leader and strongest of all six funeral wreath, so his toss hit a jackpot damaging some parts of it. It ran gradually slow as it took more damage.

Then, he sprouted more which what could be called explosive plants and blew away the base. Shoichi and Spanner were injured, but Spanner was the only one who's unconscious. "Spanner! Are you okay? Spanner!" Shoichi checked his pulse, he was okay. But to prevent him from getting hurt, Shoichi sacrificed himself by getting as far away as he could from Spanner. From outside, Kikyo was waiting for him and thinking what would be the best method to kill him.

"X-burner" Tsuna's voice called out as Shoichi ran hanging for everyone's life. "Is that you, Tsunayoshi-kun?" he said with a shaken voice. "Good. Help Yamamoto-kun now. We'll able… to win this"

"I can't. I would never abandon a friend. Yamamoto, wait for me!" Tsuna broke the illusion and head straight to Shoichi with full speed, while Yamamoto finally cracked the barrier from enemy base.

But everything was too late. Shoichi got shot by Kikyo at the same time as Yamamoto finished Daisy. When Tsuna arrived there, it was too late. Both judges had to confirm that the target flame was dead in each target. And strangely, both flames were dead. "So, it's a tie, huh…" Squalo said. "No…" Yuki countered agitatedly making them all confused. "Look again"

"N-No way… I didn't kill you, but I finished you off" Yamamoto stood surprise as he saw Daisy's flame lit. And since that event occurred, it was permanently declared that the winner was Millefiore Family.

"Shoichi-kun! Don't die!" Tsuna kept calling him out, but neither did he open his eyes nor budge. Hurriedly, everyone came approached him. Shoichi's awaken relieved some of their hearts, but as he woke up, he wanted to tell them about why he was so obsessed with Byakuran. Using Ten-Year-Bazooka ammo he had received from Lambo's family 10 years ago, Irie went to the future and ran into Byakuran.

But as he arrived there, he also discovered that his dreams of becoming a musician had gone. When he revisited it, hoping to change, it awakened Byakuran's ability to retain the knowledge of different parallel worlds_._ Byakuran used that knowledge to destroy and conquer several parallel worlds, before he continued his explanation, Reborn spoke "So, I assume that he got his hands on all trinisette in those parallel worlds"

Shoichi nodded over Reborn's understanding and he continued his explanation that he erased his past's memories about time travel for five years in order to gain Byakuran's trust. Since this world had yet to be ruled by Byakuran. Shoichi also revealed that future Tsuna wasn't dead. In fact, future Tsuna was at the simulations state of death and the coffin was just a camouflage for fooling the enemy.

He also said that future Tsuna said to him that his past selves was the only one who could defeat Byakuran.

"How cruel of you, Sho-chan. Making me look bad" Byakuran and his minions stood looking all smiley and such. He continued "Give me your Vongola rings, the pacifiers, and Yuki" he extended his hand. "Wait!" Tsuna chirped. "You haven't given us the reason why you want her. She's not a bargaining tool to begin with!"

"Oh, but she is. I'm too slow to realize this sooner, but it appears that you don't know how valuable she is. There's another shocking truth you must know about her as to why I want her, though. Don't you want to know at least that much?" Byakuran offered them as if he was trying to pin them. Then, Shoichi demanded him a rematch since it was from his owing. But Byakuran denied it.

"Wait, Byakuran" a green-haired girl appeared. "As the second boss of Millefiore, I fully approve of the rematch, since the promise was really made"

The fact that Yuni was one of Millefiore bosses surprised him. What's more surprise was that she called Reborn "uncle". She also said that the match was annulled since the trinisette and Yuki was not appropriate prize to begin with and the pacifiers and Vongola rings belong to each owner. But Byakuran's obsession of Vongola rings had change when he saw Yuni glowed the dead pacifiers. His interest changed to her.

"You're amazing, Yuni. I really need both of you" Byakuran's eyes changed to craving for Yuni. Then to their surprise, Yuni said she wanted them to protect her. "Byakuran. I can see why you want me, but I must tell you to let Yuki-san go"

"No way I would let her go" he smiled. "She's the one and only Yuki. She's exist only in this world"

"What do you mean, Byakuran?" Reborn asked.

"Don't you think its mysterious why do I feel not satisfy by conquering all parallel worlds? No matter how much parallel worlds I have destroyed, if I don't have Yuki, I would never be the ruler of space and time. Even I don't know why she exists only in this world" he said.

"I guess your obsession will rise if I told you that I have the ability to travel through time like you and Yuni" the silent Yuki finally spoke. "Really? Then you shouldn't have said that, Yuki. Why don't you hand over yourself and Yuni? The rings can wait"

Suddenly, Tsuna grabbed Yuni's arm and told her to go with him. Then, Kikyo and Zakuro attacked them but were interfered by Squalo and Hibari. Gokudera also let himself slowing them down and told them to run to the teleportation system that sent them there. But before Yuni ran from him, she said "You can't have that title, Byakuran. Because that title is forever will be and always belong to Yuki"

As he heard her saying so, her words tore his minds apart as he became more insane to have both girls. The group arrived at the base and waited for Squalo, Hibari, and Gokudera. Then, Byakuran flew to them, but stopped by Mukuro's sudden arrival. Mukuro proposed himself to buy them some time.

He said to Tsuna that he should protect her and he would see them soon. When Tsuna escaped from him and landed on Namimori shrine safely, Gokudera immediately launched a missile to the teleportation system for preventing Byakuran from coming, but before it crashed, it had teleported itself to Byakuran.

"Don't worry. By the looks of the damage, few hours are our best time" Yuki said. Everyone, expect Reborn got out from the base and Hibari as usual, went to Namimori middle along with Kusakabe as well as Dino and Romario. "We should head back to the base, I mean our real base, Tsuna" Yuki went ahead first, but Tsuna had to stop her. "Wait, Yuki. I need explanations"

"That's right. Please tell us what you know, Yuki-san" Shoichi followed him. Yuni watched all of them looked at Yuki with questions in their head and she could only felt horrible about it. "Later, then"

"So, everyone. Why don't you go get change first? You can't rest with that formal attire" Bianchi said.

"Not before she tells us. You lied to me about you're being sent here with Lambo's bazooka" Tsuna declined.

"I didn't lie. I never said I was sent by it. I'm Chronos Yuki, the universe guardian and the head of Chronos. And as Yuni said before… I'm the ruler of space and time"

"What are you talking about?" Tsuna asked in confusion.

"Considering what her element is, it's not impossible Tsuna" Reborn spoke.

"A legend says that among trinisette, there's one class that defines the policy of trinisette. Universe that holds many stars. The most powerful class of all. Without it, there will be no sky, storm, sun, lightning, cloud, mist. Because how strong and precious this element is, no one could ever endure the pressure of it and that explains why I'm the only bearer of universe. Because they said that I resembles universe, although I didn't know what it means"

"The universe that holds life and death, space and time, and revival and destruction attribute" Yuni continued.

"You keep saying 'element' or 'class' than 'ring'. Are you saying that it's not ring to begin with? Then why it turned to ring?" Ryohei asked. "Well, that's because…."

"Because?" Tsuna questioned.

"Because… the founder of universe touched it. That's all I can say. Regarding my only existence in this world… that information is protected by Vindice" Yuki averted her eyes.

"Why would Vindice protect that information?" Reborn asked.

"Since long time ago, Vindice knew the existence of vampires. Asides of upholding the mafia laws, Vindice was made to protect vampires' existence, including their information"

"I see. If it's Vindice, we can't force them to say it" Reborn assumed.

"Then, let's all go to rest. Shall we?" Fuuta said trying to break the intense. In a split second, Reborn had slept and everyone left, except Yuki.

"Reborn. Hey, Reborn" Yuki tried to wake Reborn.

"Hn? What is it?" Reborn sleepily asked.

"Their current power won't be enough to defeat Byakuran. We need to amplified their strengths"

"How are you going to do that?"

"I have something to tell you"

From the very moment she said that, Yuki's looks turned mysterious as it tainted with sadness as she took it all in her strides of pain.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER V**

* * *

><p>"<em>We're never meant to be together in this world. Everything I've done is a sin and always will be. I could never touch your warm heart with mine... The moon shines brightly upon the purifying lake as it reflects the embodiment of my sinner face. The fate that no one can intertwine is the fate of the snow that has been dirtied by blood. The red sinking snow that covers all the unwanted. The only sin I have to let go is the sin to love you, to see you, and wanting you to be mine so that I could taste your scent every day and be driven away to hurt you like the way I'm hurting you now"<em>

* * *

><p>The sun arcobaleno had visited Lal and told her everything about Choice. Lal was disappointed that they lost, but at least she felt relieved they came back safely. "So, what will you do, Reborn? We only have few hours. Even if you trained them again, the time won't support us" Lal said while lying on her bed. "Tsuna and the others need to deepen their resolve and duty as Vongola guardians" Reborn replied.<p>

"What do you have in mind?" she asked. "Although I'm not the one who planned it, but this plan involve all crazy people. She never ceased to amaze me with authentic and crazy plan" he smirked which made Lal confused. Then, Yuni came and introduced herself to Lal. After that, Yuni entrusted her pacifiers to Lal and left.

"Still, I don't know if this plan will work. And there's no guarantee since we have only one chance" Yuni said to Reborn outside. "Don't worry, I'm with you. But there's no point of doubting her idea. She knows this more than anyone"

Reborn and Yuni separated. While Yuni went to the girls and Reborn went somewhere, but before he could go outside base, Tsuna called for him. Tsuna asked about Lal and he said he already told her everything.

"Your guardians need to embody their duty as guardians and you too, Tsuna. Meet me at Irie's place after you gather everyone from the past" Reborn walked away. "Where are you going?" Tsuna asked. "I'm going to arranged you some powerful tutors"

As Reborn commanded, Tsuna gathered everyone before they went to Shoichi's device "Where's Yuki?" Tsuna asked when he didn't saw her. "I'm sure she went ahead first, Tenth". "Then, let's go"

…

"Are you sure about this, Yuki?"

"I don't want to run away anymore, Reborn"

"I thought you don't want to see that person again"

"I do, but I have to endure it for now. And I don't have to worry about him"

"What do you mean?"

"I asked an old friend to erase his memories about me"

…

"Ah, that's everyone" Spanner spoke while sitting on a chair near Shoichi's device. "What do you mean?" Tsuna confused. "I'm going to send you to your time"

"Eh? Why?" Tsuna's question never got answered by Spanner because he immediately sent them back. When they arrived, they landed on the usual-to-the-eyes Namimori shrine. Out of nowhere, Reborn landed too on Tsuna's head. "Reborn? Since when-"

"Yuki and I came here before you assembled everybody" said Reborn while sitting on Tsuna's head. And one by one, all arcobaleno, except for Lal and Verde came to them saying that they've been called by Reborn. But Reborn said knowing Verde; he'd probably watch them from somewhere. "So, what're we going to do?" Tsuna asked.

"We're going to perform a miracle that has never been done by anyone before. This is our only chance and we can do it only once. If we failed, we're done for" Reborn replied. "Remember, whatever that might be come, keep your cool, guys. And don't get scared" he continued.

"Bring out you ring, Tsuna" Yuki told him. As Tsuna brought out his ring, Yuni began to read her prayers over the ring. The ring emitted a glow and shot a ray in front of them. Slowly, the orange flame began to disappear and a figure of a person appeared surprising them.

"Y-you are…" Tsuna's eyes were shaking of what he saw currently. "I never thought this would work. It's the first time I meet him in person" Reborn said "Allow me to introduce you to the person in front of you. Vongola I, Vongola Primo"

"So we meet again, Vongola decimo" Giotto, aka Vongola Primo said to Tsuna.

"Are you the one who summoned me?" Primo looked at Yuni and she nodded. "How did you know about this?" he asked again. Reborn said "There's a legend that Vongola rings contain the guardians' and your will living inside of the rings. All we have to do is to perform our arcobaleno contract to give you a corporeal form"

"I would never come here if it weren't for the sky arcobaleno, so I make this as an exception"

"Really? Then, why don't you look around?" Reborn suggested. "What do you mean arcobaleno?" Giotto asked him but then, he looked around and someone caught his eyes. He was surprised and even more when he saw a black-haired girl standing next to them. Both Giotto and Yuki looked at each other with different expression.

"I see" he broke the silence with a smile. "On to the matter at hand. From what I see, your guardians have yet to fully to do their duty as guardians"

"What does that mean?" Ryohei chirped. "If we accept you as the true boss and guardians, you will be able to inherit the power of the Vongola" Giotto had said. "What do we have to do in order to be accepted as true guardians?" Gokudera asked.

"Do you have the resolve? Have you embodied your duty as guardians? Everything rests on that"

"What about me?" Yuki questioned him. "You don't have universe guardian. What do I have to do?" Yuki asked him in solemn voice and disturbing face.

"Like the universe itself, you just have to watch them. There's no one else I can trust to bear the ring, Yuki" the blonde hair man smiled with his calming smile that haunted Yuki and shocked her. "I've finally get to see you, again" Giotto was going to approached her, but suddenly Yuki said "Don't…" she spoke in a shaken voice.

"Don't come near me. You've done everything you can. Go back to the ring…" she spoke while bowing her head. Everyone felt completely clueless of what happened. But Tsuna knew something from the moment he heard Giotto's voice.

"If that's what you wish, then I'm happy to oblige" right before he came back to the ring, he spoke "But I'm going to do everything I can to see you again. I have something to tell you" and he disappeared.

"Reborn…" Yuki broke the silence. "You know about this, don't you?"

"No, but I got this crazy feelings that you somehow connected to Vongola primo"

"Yuki, are you alright?" Tsuna's question surprised Yuki. "Eh?" she looked blankly.

"Ever since you saw primo, your face looks pale"

"I-Is that so?" Yuki scratched her cheek. "I'm sorry, Tsuna. I'm okay now. Thank you for your concern" she smiled brightly but as if it was forced and everyone realized that. "It's okay if you don't want to tell us, right everyone?"

"Just like Tsuna said. If there's something that you have to keep from us, we'll understand. As long as you're okay with it, it's okay with us" Yamamoto said. Ryohei crossed his arms and nodded "There has to be some complex reason behind it. And I'm sure to the extreme I won't understand one bit"

"There you have it. See, Yuki? You're not alone anymore. You have to know that people accepts you unconditionally whether you're a vampire or not" Reborn smiled. Just like Reborn said, Yuki always felt that she was alone. She never opened her heart to anyone. But when she felt the kindness and warm from her friends, she felt ease for the first time and little she did know that slowly, her heart opened to others by itself.

"So, the arcobaleno… they're going to help us?" Tsuna changed the topic. "Ah" Reborn meant "Yes"

"Storm guardian will be tutored by storm arcobaleno, rain guardian will be tutored by rain arcobaleno and the same goes for others. Each class will be tutored by their own class"

"The test will begin tomorrow and your daily life will be judge too. So, any kind of act is necessary for your pass. And I suggested you should all go home and meet the first generation guardians" Reborn resumed.

At the evening, they got home and Yuni stayed in Tsuna's place because Reborn said that Tsuna would protect her, so at least he should let her stay at his house. At night just like Reborn said, each of the guardians was visited by the first guardians as they introduced themselves to their candidate of true successor. But at certain place, someone was at a room calling its fellow member from a video conference call.

"It's been a long while since I saw my favorite granddaughter. How are you? Are you getting used to Tsunayoshi and his Family?" an old man was seen in the screen greeted her smiling. Yuki smiled wryly "I told you don't call me that. I'm not your granddaughter, ninth. But… I never thought they're that similar to his Family, but asides that, I like being with them"

"Is there something that you'd like to ask of me, Yuki?" he asked worryingly. "Huh? N-No. Why?"

"You're making that face again" ninth pointed at her. "Ah, Tsuna said the same thing. Are my expression is really easy to guess?" Yuki asked as she averting her eyes. "No. you're always good at hiding things, but not from me since I already know you well"

"I-I'm sorry…" Yuki hung her face while her eyes looked disturbed and glassy. "Not only they are related, primo and Tsunayoshi are also best at reading you, Yuki" when she heard that, she immediately lifted her face and she saw him smiling at her by hoping it would cheer her.

"About Giotto…" she mumbled. "Hm? What about him?" he wondered.

"I've met him this afternoon. More like his will"

"Are you happy about it?"

"N-Ninth! This is no time for jokes!" she blushed. "He… remembered me" she lowered her voice. "What should I do…? If it's you, I know you will make the right choice"

"But I'm not an expert in love, Yuki. You have to make the decision on your own"

"Love? What are you talking about? It has nothing to do with love" the girl denied. "But I sense so from you. I know you felt horrible and hurt to see him again, but deep down, I know you're happy. And I know he feel the same way"

"How could it be love when I clearly denied his own presence even if it's only his will?" she stood up from her chair and banged her desk. "Yuki, sit down. I'm sorry I said all of those things when you asked me not to" he apologized. Like ninth told her, she sat back to her chair while trying to calm herself.

"It's not anyone's fault. It's too late now. Ninth, I'm afraid I have to leave" she said while watching her wristwatch.

"Okay, but do you want to tell him that?" ninth turned serious, and then Yuki shook her head "No. It's best that I keep it to myself. You're the only one who knows this"

"What if he shares the same thought?"

"It doesn't matter. He's dead. We're dealing with their wills. There's a difference" Yuki slowly stood up and said "We never shared the same feelings. That's why I know neither he nor his will itself shared the same thought as mine" then, she hung up the call.

As she done with her call, Yuki stood up placing her both hands on the desk as her face looked like she was in much pain. Then, she putted her one hand inside her pocket and pulled out her watch with a Vongola mark craved on it. As she opened it, the watch emitted a black purifying flame in the middle of the clock and there was a picture on the back of the lid. A picture of her precious moments that she always wanted to forget the most. Whenever she saw that picture, her eyes looked like they were tearful and her eyes were very mysterious as it radiate brightly saddening through the shines of the moon itself. Showering her hurting face as she held on to her painful feelings, painful eyes, and every kind of pain that she was always holding up to herself.

Few days after

"You don't accept me as boss?"

"Exactly" the watermelon head mist guardian replied.

"But that doesn't mean you have to threaten the girls! Release them!" Tsuna yelled. "What a simpleminded person you are. I've expected your reaction" Daemon looked at them in disgust.

"With them in my control, I will force you to submit to my will. I took control of Chrome so I could draw them here, to Kokuyo Land"

"What demands are you asking me for?" Gokudera shouted.

"I have nothing but one demand" he smirked. "I wish for you to become the ideal heirs of Vongola tradition"

"Ideal heirs…? But we've been accepted as true guardians. Just ask them if you don't believe us!" Gokudera bawled. "Hmm… that won't do. I have no value on their opinions"

"What're you saying?" Tsuna asked in sweat drop. "I'm saying that my ideal version Vongola contradict theirs" sneered the mist guardian. "Strength is my ideal version. An organization with enough strength to overwhelm any foe" he spewed.

"That Daemon… he's still spouting that crap. Shouldn't we help them?" a red haired person spoke watching the scene from the woods with every members of the Family. "No. this is the problem that Decimo and the others need to handle" Giotto had said.

"But they're opponent is Daemon. It's a good thing that they have Yuki there, but she's nowhere to be found" Knuckle said. "He betrayed you, primo. At least Yuki has to be there" G quoted. "That won't do either" he bowed his head.

"What? She's one of them too, darn it! This is nothing personal anymore!" G gripped his shoulders. "O-Oi… what happened?" G slowly backed away when he saw the darken face written all over Giotto. "Yuki… she doesn't want to talk or to see me anymore. She's still thinking about that" because of what Giotto had said, G and everyone could only watch silently and hoping that she would come.

"If you're to carry on Vongola tradition, you need to have a heartless nature capable of crushing all foes. One of your guardians has already done it. And I must say, I'm proud to see such manifest" Daemon grinned proudly. Having heard him, Tsuna and his friends looked at each other. "None of us are like that!" Gokudera yelled again.

"Oh, but there is one"

"The graceful vampire of all. The most cold-blooded being that loves blood and destruction" Daemon's eyes turned psycho. "You're lying… she would never do that! You don't know anything about her!" Tsuna for the first time was driven by his anger, taking his rage all out. "Mmm… just like primo himself. Whenever someone insult or say bad things about her, he took out all his rage onto his fist. She's the only person who could make him becoming not him"

"Whether you believe me or not, it's up to you" he added.

"If you wish to save these girls, you don't have time to hesitate. I'll be waiting in the movie theater" Daemon disappeared and the door opened. The boys ran to the hall and as they ran, they got caught by an illusion and sank in. Gokudera and Tsuna were floating at the sky, Lambo and Ryohei were at the desert, and Yamamoto alone was at a forest. Each of them fought their own replica that was voiced by Daemon.

"How is it?" outside, all arcobaleno were unable to go inside. "No good. I can't even feel the presence" Fong tried to felt the presence of the missing building. Though it looked like missing, the building was there and never left. Then, Reborn told Colonnello to find Mammon, Fong to Verde, and Skull was assigned for a different task. Reborn whispered it to Skull, and then Skull sweat dropped.

"I-It's impossible! It's a death sentence!" he shook his head panicky. "Whatever, just get going!" he kicked Skull.

…

"What's wrong? As the boss, you must annihilate any foe that stands in your way. Take out all those rage into me and be the true boss of Vongola. Destroy any foe even if it means you have to destroy your friends, just like what Yuki did" the Tsuna-Daemon illusion spoke.

"Stop insulting Yuki!" Tsuna's punched were blocked by Daemon in Tsuna's form. "Mmm… that's more like it" Daemon gave his pleased look, but then Tsuna backed away.

"Should I do this more often for shredding your soft nature? Like you, primo couldn't overcome his soft nature. Even though he saw how frightful and sadist Yuki is, he didn't change his feelings, just like you now" he somehow felt irritated. "I shall have you shed your soft nature or I will eliminate you, as I did to primo back then"

…

"Are you sure about this, Primo?" G once asked Giotto again. Firstly, Giotto was lost of words, and then he opened his watch and said "Daemon's time may have also stopped back then, just like this watch" he stared at the watch. "Don't you think you should go inside? He's waiting for you" primo spoke randomly. G and the others turned their look to above the tree and they saw Yuki was sitting on the branch.

"You told me to watch him, not to interfere". Seeing her reaction, Giotto chuckled and said "You haven't changed one bit, Yuki. But knowing you, you put aside your own life for him. Your loyalty is always unquestionable" he looked up. Yuki glared sharply at him, and also said "How could you say that after what I've done to you? Being you must be so easy" she retorted.

"Now, now. There's no point of fighting, you guys" Asari tried to calmed them. "He's not, but I am" she spoke monotonously.

Giotto's look turned to serious and he demanded "Get down now, Yuki". Yuki jerked away as she saw Giotto's serious look over her and as he said, she jumped down. Giotto approached her and cupped her cheeks slowly leaning his face to hers, but stopped at less than 10 centimeters away.

"Do it. There's nothing wrong in participating since you're his guardian" Giotto blew her ear and whispered "Go"

She always hated being blown in the ears and Giotto knew that. Not by reflex like she used to do, she smacked his head and walked away from him, but before she went ahead, she said in annoyance "The next time you do that again, I'll burn your will in crisp with my flame" then she left.

"Oi… primo" G coughed. "Is it really necessary for you to do that? You're going to do that, weren't you?"

"I'm glad I'm able to hold back. It's just… it's been a long time since that unpleasant goodbye. I…" he touched his lips with a faint blush. "It's okay, primo. It's a normal reaction for men" Knuckle said. Primo palmed his face intended to hide his blush. "I don't think I can bear these feelings more" he said.

…

Tsuna charged his X-burner as well as Daemon. But Tsuna stopped as Gokudera got in their way being tossed by fighting his other figure. "Like I said, you're too soft" Daemon fired his X-burner to their direction and it was about to hit Gokudera, but Tsuna flew in front of Gokudera and froze it with Zero Point Breakthrough: First edition.

Daemon left in surprised and said "You possessed so much power, yet you still reject of having conquer the mafia by strength. That I don't understand"

"It's true that Vongola history has been stained by blood. But I want the power to protect my friends. A power to create the future where I can laugh alongside my friends" he stated in conviction eyes. "If that's the Vongola tradition you speak of, then I'll destroy it myself"

Daemon stood in silence hearing Tsuna's resolve. There were no doubts in his eyes which made Daemon more surprised. He chuckled devilishly and said "Are you capable of doing such feat?"

"I'll do it"

"How? You can't even break through my illusionary space. Vongola tradition always tainted by blood. That's the most crucial thing to be a boss; you must have cold nature and be prepared to stain your hands with bloods. Yuki is a good example for this"

"She may be cold sometimes and distant, but Yuki would never taint her hands with unnecessary blood spills. She's the reason why all of us are here. It's true that she's always look like she's in much pain, but she has a noble and pure heart. Someone like her would never let herself be blinded by powers" suddenly, the illusionary space got cut off appearing Hibari with chasing Skull who held Hibari's possession, Yuki, and all guardians that had been trapped.

"I didn't expect my illusions to be broken and I didn't expect to see Yuki here" Daemon undid his illusion and at the same time, Chrome managed to broke the dome illusion that trapped them. "Everybody's here" Reborn and all arcobaleno had been assembled.

"Yuni. You guide us through this illusion, it was a big help" Reborn said. "It appears I underestimated you. I have to get serious about this now. I won't let Vongola to be led by a foolish kid"

"Wait, Daemon" Yuki called. "There's no point of this battle. You're already lost"

Daemon gave a disappointed look at Yuki "You're not the Yuki I once knew. The real Yuki preferred any fight than to stay put" Daemon brought out a scepter, dashed towards Tsuna, and Tsuna readied himself, but Yuki blocked Tsuna's way faster than a lightning and blocked Daemon's attack with her sword. She glared at Daemon in automation of emitting a hostile aura that made Daemon backed away.

"So, you haven't lost your touch. I'm glad" he smirked over satisfaction. "I don't give a damn care what or who you are, Daemon. But if you mess with Tsuna, this tip of the sword will be the last thing you've ever touched" she pointed her sword giving him a sharp glaring look.

"Wait, Yuki. Let me handle this" as Tsuna said so, Yuki backed away and said with a one-sided smile "As you wish, my boss". Daemon gladly accepted it and their fight began.

Tsuna flew above and Daemon tried to hit him, but Tsuna dodged all of his attack, then Daemon began to babbling about the Vongola should be and for the sake of Vongola stuffs. As he snapped and gave Tsuna a hit, Tsuna grabbed his scepter and said "I understand how deeply you care about Vongola. But I fight to protect my friends. I have no intention of using my power for other reasons" Daemon backed away and said "For your friends again. I'm sick of hearing that"

"Weren't you the same at one point?" Yuki's counter displayed Daemon's displeased face.

"Tch! In that case…" Daemon once again used his illusion to confused Tsuna by appearing his presence everywhere around him to conceal his presence. Tsuna had charged his X-burner. At Daemon last spot, Tsuna discharged his flame, but his flame was directing towards the girls.

Fortunately, Mukuro switched places with Chrome and stopped his X-burner with his trident. Daemon who saw Mukuro surprised not knowing of such fact about Mukuro. Even Mukuro's appearance was started with his "Kufufufu". Kyoko and Haru didn't about it as well, so they just sat behind him unbeknown of what was happened.

"I'm sorry, Mukuro" Tsuna apologized. "You're decimo's mist guardian" Daemon said. "I despised that address, but more importantly…" Mukuro angered "You must be the one who's been torturing Chrome. I could handle this personally, but I'll let him handle this" he looked up. Tsuna stormed Daemon which made him caught off guard. Then, Tsuna unleashed his X-burner and finally outcast him. As he did, the illusion that concealed the building had disappeared.

His battle was finished and everyone approached Tsuna by thinking that Daemon had gone, but Tsuna confirmed that Daemon was still nearby since they were dealing with his will. Tsuna demanded Daemon to show himself and he did, but his interest of fighting was lost. Daemon's gaze turned to Mukuro. Mukuro said to him that he was merely seeing Tsuna as a target to destroy the mafia and take control the world. Daemon got aghast by Mukuro's declaration and showed interest in him more when Mukuro said that the only reason why he saved the girls was because of Chrome and personally, he didn't care about them.

"I suppose I could deem you worthy and see as the events unfold" Daemon agreed. Although, Mukuro said he was not interested in the inheritance, and then left Chrome's body.

Out of the blue, Giotto finally appeared. "Daemon. It seems you tested them and deemed them worthy. You fulfilled your duty". Daemon turned his face to Tsuna "In any case, I deem the mist guardian worthy of my inheritance" Tsuna nodded and said to Chrome to draw out her Vongola box and a fragment of Daemon's flame dived into the box and disappeared after he said "You may resist as you like. But someday, you will all know that I'm right about everything, including about your precious universe guardian"

That left Tsuna last inheritance test, so Tsuna asked him about what he should do, but Giotto said that he already fulfilled his expectations. "It appears that a wealth of potential is still sleeping inside of you" he said.

"I witness your resolve to protect your family and I was impressed. Sawada Tsunayoshi, I deemed you worthy as the boss of tenth generation" his will turned to an orange flame and like Daemon, a little fragment of the flame flew towards Tsuna's box, and then Giotto disappeared. "You're finally got your inheritance, Tsuna" Reborn said. "Yeah. Now everyone… eh?" Tsuna looked around searching for something.

"Where's Yuki?" he asked.

"I don't know. She was here a moment ago" Gokudera replied.

…

"What is it, Yuki?" Giotto and Yuki were at the woods alone with no one to interrupt them. At first, Yuki turned her back from Giotto. But as she slowly turned to his direction, he saw a painful face at her and he looked so worried.

"What's wrong?" Giotto grabbed her arm, however she still bowed her face. "Why…" she muttered. "Why do you still remember me? I asked Talbot to erase your memories of me, and yet… Why…?" her voice was shaking.

"If that's the case, then there's only one reason" his suave voice spoken. "Whatever reason that may be, I don't want know it" Yuki walked back a step, and then turned her body to her right.

"Because at the end, my senses will drift away, not knowing what sense I have been doing after. Fate will consume me away and someday… I won't be able to protect Tsuna. If that happens, I have no choice but to…" she stared at the blissful light of moon. The moonlight showered her agony face and as Giotto saw that, he said "I'm amazed"

"What?" Yuki looked puzzled.

"Stronger than anyone, more beautiful than a goddess herself, but more fragile than a withering leave. That's always been you" he smiled while blushing.

"I'm not strong. I'm always weak and it is always me that's being protected not only by you and your Family, but also Tsuna and the rest" after a moment saying so, she sighed and said "I must be losing my sense talking to you now. Well, I suppose I should leave now" Yuki was going to leave, but Giotto grabbed her hand.

"There's something that I have to say, remember?" he glanced. Yuki was just stood in silence and stared at him blankly. "There's nothing left to say" she pulled her hand. "Whatever that is, I get the feeling that somehow it will connect you more to me" she cynically spoke, and he was all alone now, or not

"Geez… you're too slow, primo" Lampo said scratching his head. "Are you seriously going to tell her, primo? It'll break your heart if the outcome is bad. But then again… like you have one" G sarcastically said. "I was brought here for only one reason. My feelings won't change" Giotto declared.

…

"Ah, Yuki!" Tsuna waved his hand. "Eh?" Tsuna perplexed as he saw the complicated looks on her face. "What happened?" he had asked. "It's okay, I'm fine. Everyone, I'll be going home first" Yuki went home much to like she was in a hurry.

"Reborn. That face…" Tsuna talked about her expression. "Just as I thought, she's definitely somehow connected to primo". And so, each and every one of them dismissed. Reborn told Skull to tell Hibari that they would meet at Namimori shrine next morning and reluctantly, he did while crying on the way. So at that night, they got home preparing for the upcoming day.

"Don't you worry, Yuni. The Vongola will take full responsibility to send this pacifier to Aria"

"Thank you, uncle Reborn"

"Anyway, have you called her?" Reborn turned serious. "I can't rely on this Dame-Tsuna since he's already asleep" he looked at Tsuna who was sleeping with Lambo.

"Well, Yuki-san is…"

...

"_Is that so? Sorry, Yuni. Could you pass down this message? Tell Reborn that I'll go ahead of everyone"_

"_But uncle Reborn said that you must go with us and no buts. That's what he said"_

"_Yuni. None of us will go home alive if I don't do something about it. And I think you know what I mean" _

"…"

"_We are alike, Yuni. We're a princess that's protected by someone, but the truth is, we're the ones who's protecting them"_

"_Yuki-san. Are you planning to…?"_

"_I'm well aware of the consequences. I already foresaw that future. You're too young for that. You have a good future ahead of you. And also, think about your happiness for once"_

"_B-But-"_

...

"So, she hung up on the phone, just like that? That is a weird thing to say coming from someone who doesn't even think about her own happiness" Reborn crossed his arms.

The night that they lived on was their last peaceful night. And when the next day came, none of them would return unscathed.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER VI**

"_You sacrificed everything you've had on that cold winter day… just for me. You let yourself fall into darkness in order to save me. You never feel or accept the kindness of everyone surrounds you. You let yourself fall into the depths of coldness while it should've been me and yet… you sacrificed everything in you while you never care about the fact that it will kill you. But this time for sure… I won't make you feel that way again. Because I'll definitely protect you. This time… it's my turn to save you. Even if… even if I have to sacrifice even my own soul"_

* * *

><p>As soon as they got back, everyone's stomach was pleased by foods, expect for Squalo who was contacting Lussuria. None of them spoke while eating after knowing that Yuki had gone without telling them anything. No one had to say anything about her disappearance. All they knew was just Yuki never returned to the base since arriving there. She acted so strange lately. Even though for the past few days before Choice started Yuki was completely fine, after she saw Giotto, she never become more distant than before and never smiled like she used to.<p>

…

"Where's Yuki-sama?" due to the teleportation system had returned and separated them, unfortunately, Zakuro landed on Vongola base. "I won't forgive you if you're trying to hide her" Zakuro released transparent storm flame, but quick thinking Squalo tranquilized it with his flame. He shouted at them to run away from the base and he would give them some time.

But as soon as they went outside, loud bang and explosion from inside almost hit them. Yuni and her protectors were running to a place called Kawahira realtor that was suggested by Haru. When they arrived, they were greeted by an unknown male eating a ramen saying "I'm sorry. The granny that you mentioned is dead three years ago. Come inside now, Zakuro is on the loose".

Mysteriously, just like his identity, this man knew about Zakuro and the fact that they were chased by it. Though he was suspicious, they had no choice but to hide inside and the man named Kawahira was outside using one of the hell rings to create illusions of crowd.

They almost got burnt to crisp when Zakuro entered the building, but that Kawahira man created a false hostile aura up to Fuji Mountain. Stupidly, Zakuro fell for it. Once he was gone, Kawahira set his foot inside being stared over suspiciousness by Reborn.

Few minutes later, Tsuna contacted Dino as soon as he heard that Daisy landed on Namimori middle. "Dino-san. Is everything okay there?" he asked anxiously. "We're fine, Tsuna. This Daisy… he's not even human. He used something called Open Carnage Box. Anyway, is Yuni safe? What about Yuki?"

"Yuni's safe, but… Yuki's gone"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"She didn't come back to base. We still don't know where she is"

Dino was almost got hit by Daisy's surprise attack "Tsuna, I'll contact you later. In any rate, make you sure you find her before Byakuran does" Dino cut off the communication.

"I hope your friends didn't underestimate the power of six funeral wreath" Kawahira spoke. "Well, I'm going to take a vacation, so I leave this place to you" Reborn drew out his gun before he could go outside.

"Hey. Who are you really?" he pointed his gun. But Kawahira didn't say anything and left. Not only Yuki was still missing, Dino and Hibari were fighting Daisy, on top of that, they were chased. All they could do was to hope that Dino and Hibari won and hoping that they could find Yuki.

At least one of their worries had ended. Tsuna got called from Dino that they've won, so they all cheered for the victory. "One worries down, Tsuna. All that left is to find Yuki" Reborn smiled. Suddenly, Reborn felt a killing aura from outside. Everyone prepared to fight as they waited for the person to come. Step by step, the aura began more intense. All sweated were dropped as they heard the footstep became closer. The door was opened by one of their worries.

"Oi, Yuki. Where have you been?" Reborn withdrew his gun.

"Sorry" Yuki's gesture was kind of stiff and she became quiet for unknown reason. Many of them tried to ask her, but she just leaned to the wall with her arm crossed and no response, puzzling them.

"Tsuna" Yamamoto called.

"Since Yuki's back, I'm thinking of heading back. I'm worried about Squalo"

"Don't worry. He's not alone" Bianchi, Spanner, and Giannini stood near Yamamoto. Each of them had their reason to go, even the wimpy Giannini braved himself to go.

Since they went outside, Lambo strangely appeared and demanded to play with Yuni. However, Yuni's and Chrome's face paled and said that there was something near them. Once again, they stood in front of the door expecting enemy.

"B-Boss. That cow kid…" Chrome shakily pointed at Lambo.

Coming out form Lambo was a purple mist, then that Lambo were grinning and showed his true appearance. Torikabuto got his hands only to Yuni then he busted outside injuring all of the people who were inside, except Tsuna since he was protected by Yuki.

"Yuki! Are you alright?" Tsuna screamed, and then she nodded. After the assault, Torikabuto flew above capturing Yuni. But to their surprise, Gamma and his brothers came to the rescue.

Using a dreadful assault, Torikabuto used his Open Carnage Box and he became a moth with gruesome wings pattern. Kikyo explained that whoever saw Torikabuto's wings would lose their senses of reality. But smartly, Chrome activated her cambio forma and used Daemon Spade's demon lens to saw Torikabuto's movement and helped Tsuna to beat. Wherever he was hiding, Tsuna would punch his way out.

"Let me assist you, Torikabuto. You may have won, but he has a back-up" Kikyo flew towards Tsuna and Torikabuto, but Yuki appeared in front of him and drew her sword to him. Kikyo immediately guard her attack, but still shaken by her attack.

"After taking that much damage, I'm not surprised you're still fine" Kikyo pushed her back. "After all, you're the one who almost got us killed" he continued. Not every single person misheard those words. They were taken aback that Yuki could do such a thing to the six funeral wreath.

"None of you were commanded to get me, right? Let me guess, Byakuran?" she gave her indifferent look. "There's no point for you to be here now. Take a look at that" Yuki faced to Tsuna. Tsuna discharged his X-burner and Torikabuto turned to nothing but mummy. It was perfectly clear that he had defeated one of them.

Tsuna, Yuki, and Gamma who was holding Yuni back on the ground. None of them survived the assault. The injured ones were injured more. "Sawada-san" Yuni called. "Let's go to the forest"

* * *

><p>"Here, Lal-san" Yuni offered a glass of water to Lal. "Tsuna. Bring Yuki here" Reborn ordered. When Tsuna searched for her in the forest, Tsuna found her holding an aqua blue tear-shaped necklace.<p>

"It's beautiful, Yuki. Is it from primo?" he asked without knowing that set her annoyance. Yuki glared at him when he asked that. "A-Ah! Sorry. I didn't mean to…" Tsuna turned his face over Yuki and still felt the cold glare from her.

"I'm not mad at you, Tsuna. This belongs to my mother. It's her inheritance. Did Reborn tell you to get me?"

"Yeah"

"Okay" Yuki along with Tsuna walked back to the clear and bare area of the woods.

"Yuki. Sit" Reborn's tone showed that he was pissed. "What were you doing leaving us like that? Byakuran could've got his hands on you"

"Please don't be mad at her, uncle Reborn. She foresaw a future. She did what she had to do" Yuni backed her up. "Foresaw the future?"

"Like myself, Yuki-san has the ability to see the future. Her prediction is stronger than mine" Yuni had caught everyone's attention by the whole foreseeing the future thing.

"What kind of future did you saw that you'd have to leave us?" Reborn countered.

"That I cannot say. I'm preparing something" after saying that, Yuki stood up and head back to the woods. "Preparing for what?" Tsuna asked. "Breaking the law that's never been broken before" she left from their sight.

Yuni followed Yuki and when she saw her, she immediately asked "Where did you get your ability from?" Yuki who was sitting on a rock replied "My mother"

"Really? What is she like?" she asked with a smile. "She was beautiful, kind, gentle, amusing, and care for humans. She was a perfect mother"

"Was?"

"She's dead when I was six, on my birthday. Someone killed her viciously" her face darkened. "It's my fault. If I wasn't there, she would've stayed alive by now"

"I'm sure it's not your fault, Yuki-san. What about your father?"

"He's not in this world anymore, but not dead. He was sent to the most darkest and eternal prison in the history of mankind and vampires, even though he's innocent. He was punished for life for something that he didn't commit"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Why did you even ask about my family? They're gone. It doesn't matter anymore" she narrowed her eyes. "I'm just checking if you're willing to open yourself to others"

"If I did, there won't be any Tsuna, you, and everyone else. Some things are meant to be kept secret, so I'm opening myself just a little. I know my limits. I don't want the same thing happens to them like what I did to her" she said in heart-rending sorrow voice.

"Be grateful for what you have now, Yuni. At least live for them" Yuki smiled, but it was somehow saddening.

"Princess. Please head back. We're going to have a meeting" Gamma called. "Okay. I'll be there soon. I just have to talk to-" as Yuni turned to where Yuki sat, she was already gone. Disappeared like the fog that covered the city and disappeared without a trace.

Somewhere in Europe, an afro lady and her two men arrived at Vindice prison, the most dreadful prison. The main gate opened and three Vindice greeted them. "We are the Millefiore Family. Byakuran-sama ordered us to take charge of a prisoner!" Iris said.

"The exchange is complete. Do you need anything else?" one of them spoke. "Complete? Did you release Ghost, the sixth funeral wreath?" one of her man asked. "No. we released this person" his ring projected an image of a prisoner that, too, was imprisoned at the water prison. "That's Vongola's… You've been tricked by Vongola illusionist.

"That is very unlikely. There are less than three illusionists who can deceive our eyes"

Meanwhile, few kilometers away from the prison, there was a house, an abandoned house. Inside, there was Fran, MM, Ken, and Chikusa who were waiting for Mukuro to wake up. And it was also said by Chikusa that Mukuro wanted to go to Japan because he was going to protect Yuni.

"So, we were tricked by Vongola's illusionist. It might be the same person who helped Mukuro-kun to escape the last time I fought him" Byakuran called Iris from a mansion. "I don't care as long as you get the job done. I'll talk to Vindice again. So get Ghost as soon as possible"

…

"Hey. I saw Rain Dolphin in the last fight. Whose box was it?" Gamma asked. "That would be me" Basil replied. "Has it done brain coating with other box weapons?"

"Brain coating?" Basil looked puzzled.

Then, Gamma explained that due to the high intelligence, Alfin had the ability to interconnect with other Box Animals, including the Vongola Box Weapons. Allowing them to launch synchronized and secret attacks.

Gokudera was against it at first, but Ryohei made him changed his mind and let out his Vongola box, but not just him, everyone who had their box let out the animals, including Lal and even Lambo in order for Alfin to use the brain coating. "Yuni" Lal gently stood up and gave a pacifier "I'll leave this to you"

* * *

><p><strong>G's Archery<strong>

When morning finally came, the last remaining six funeral wreath kneeled before Byakuran. "It's finally time to get Yuni-chan and Yuki-chan. This will end our game with Vongola" Byakuran said. According to their plan, Torikabuto left a powder especially to track Yuni's location. They would ambush them in three separate directions.

"I'll be coming soon. Make sure you get Yuni-chan. But Knowing Yuki-chan, I'm sure she's disappeared again. She always does. Kind of mysterious, right?" he asked in teasing tone. "Yes, Byakuran-sama" Kikyo agreed.

"But that's what makes her so special. So whatever you do, your job only is to get Yuni-chan. I'll handle Yuki myself. After what this era Yuki did to you guys, you can't even lay a finger on her. Even if we already analyzed her attack, she's still untouchable. That's just prove how strong she is"

At the time when Zakuro flew at top speed, he was ambushed by being tied up with Zamza, got hit by one of Gamma's animal and by Gokudera. Shortly afterwards, he used his Open Carnage Box and transformed into a half dinosaur with storm flame wings.

"I'll give you a taste of my overwhelming power of a T-rex, starting with that Millefiore traitor" Zakuro moved towards Gamma fast enough to be unseen, but he dodged it. From another direction, Lal fired her gun, but it had no effect on him whatsoever. Once again, he dashed and punched Gamma knocking him out. Not just Gamma, Lal was also got assaulted due to her sudden defense had been broken down. All that left was Gokudera.

Gokudera blasted Zakuro with his flame arrow, however Zakuro held into it and said it felt like he was hit by comfy shower. Then, Gokudera spoke the key word. As he spoke the word, Uri merged with Gokudera's weapon. Lethargically, his weapon itself transformed into something that was known as "G's Archery"

His flames as it hit Zakuro grew stronger that it could trim away Zakuro's dinosaur skin. But when Zakuro jumped above, Gokudera's back injury came back to him so his aim was redirected. Using this opportunity, Zakuro 'teleported' himself behind Gokudera's back.

Though he wasn't able to turn back, using the propulsion of the flame, Uri who had merged helped him to turn around and just in a nick of time, Gokudera successfully shot him in close range. Yet with how much flame he had discharged, none of them would walk away unscathed.

…

"Th-That kid…" aftermath of Gokudera's attack, the woods were burned down and even the trees didn't survive the attack. Zakuro kneeled in many injuries on him and also with his one missing hand. Gokudera never give up, he never was. Despite he took quiet damage, Gokudera still aimed his weapon, but was interfered by Bluebell attacked him.

"You can regenerate yourself, even if it's not as fast as Daisy, right? I'm not going to wait that long" she said arrogantly and injected her flames to her box animal.

…

"This is bad… explosions indicate that the fight is still on. One side is unable to fight" Shoichi confirmed.

"I have to save everyone!" Tsuna declared.

"Don't move. If the situation comes worst, you have to protect everyone here" Reborn said. Tsuna just simply nodded.

"If only we have Takeshi-nii or Yuki-nee…" Fuuta hoped. "There's no point of wishing something we don't have. Even if it's true that two or more people would make the difference" Shoichi sighed.

Yuni stared at Tsuna who felt worried about his guardians. "I'm sorry, Sawada-san. If only I could prevent her from leaving us back then..."

"I-It's okay, Yuni. She maybe need some time alone. She's been like that since she saw primo. No one could blame her uneasiness" he consoled with worrying. "But it's strange…" Reborn countered.

"She's not selfish to do such thing. This is the first time she's been doing this. She's… plotting something"

"Plotting what?" Tsuna asked. "I can't get inside her head if it's about this. But I knowing her, I get the feeling that it's bad for her own good" Reborn face darkened.

…

"Time to end some lives!" Bluebell injected her flames to a box that was planted on her chest and transformed into half Shonisaurus. Zakuro protested because Bluebell wanted to hog up all his work. "Then let's work together" she suggested.

"Fine. I can still eliminate them" Zakuro charged up his flames and Bluebell released her attack with the same time as Zakuro.

"Tch! I can't move… I'm sorry, tenth" Gokudera fell onto the ground.

All of the sudden, Bluebell's attack was petrified and Zakuro's was repelled by a lightning-class manta ray. Footsteps of a lion were the beginning of the entrance. To their surprise, Gamma, Lal, and Gokudera were carried by the coming squad.

"I see you have a quiet pow-wow here, scum" at the front, Xanxus stood with every single person from Varia, except Squalo. "I got a massage for Sawada. Vongola IX's independent squad, Varia, will assist those who bear the Vongola ring, in the name of Vongola" he conveyed.

Bel and Gokudera were the worst combination of all and yet, he saved him, although Bel dropped him afterwards and they began quarrelling. "Aside from that… how did you know about our location and the fight?" Gokudera asked.

"Someone came to us and asked for our help personally" Lussuria answered. "Someone? Who?"

"Yuki" Bel replied grinning. "Why did she even care about you guys? You're not even worth it" he said in sarcastically grinning. "Yuki-san? Really?"

Lussuria nodded. "Actually…"

…

"_I'm begging you. They cannot do it by themselves" Yuki spoke to Xanxus face to face._

"_Wow… she really brave to stand up in front of him like that" Bel said while eavesdropping with everyone._

"_Do you seriously want me to help that group of trash?" Xanxus crossed his arms while sitting on his throne._

_Yuki nodded and said "It has to be you"_

"_Fine… but I'll do this because of your prophecy. No other reasons involved" he grumped._

"_Thank you, Xanxus" after she thanked him, she walked outside._

"_Why don't you do it yourself?" he interrupted. Yuki stopped, but not facing to Xanxus._

"_You'll know… someday" then, she left._

…

"H-How did she come to you when you guys were on Italy? The timeline and distance are impossible" Gokudera asked in disbelief.

"She teleported herself. So we came here as soon as we can" Lussuria explained.

Gokudera immediately called Tsuna and report to him that Varia came to their rescue. He also told him about Yuki, and then he hung up since the battle was still on.

"Tsuna. What did Gokudera say?" Reborn asked.

"Varia came to the rescue, so we won't have to worry about the forest battle. He also said that Yuki called them here. She teleport herself to Italy, that's what he said. But… even the Varia lost sight of Yuki after that. She's still out there, Reborn"

"_Teleportation? I knew it. It's not that easy to catch her…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Lampo's Shield<strong>

"O-ho. You think you can defeat me because you have more combatants?" Kikyo asked slickly standing on the air as he flew.

"I'm in a hurry to get Yuni-sama. So excuse my haste" Kikyo injected his flame to his box and a group of Velociraptors appeared. Not only they were fast, they also strong by strengths, bites, and claws. Everyone was occupied by them and not having enough hands to protect Lambo.

When Lambo was thrown away to one of the Velociraptors' mouth, Tazaru saved him sacrificing his own shoulder to get bitten. "Why did you bring this kid? How could he possibly do? Did you bring him to let him die?" Tazaru questioned.

As much as he admitted that bringing Lambo was a bad idea, Ryohei somehow had to bring him just like Reborn said. He swore that he would protect him any way he could. Since they were in a pinch, Ryohei planning to use a trigger to awoken Lambo's potential, which was Tsuna's mom.

As he called up to her name, Lambo's resolve triggered him to lightening his flame and enough to call upon to his cambio forma. Gyuudon transformed into a black shining shield, originally look the same like what Lampo used to have. And it was not just a mere shield. He shield emitted flashes of thunder and pierced through the Velociraptors.

* * *

><p><strong>Knuckle's Maximum Break<strong>

"I wouldn't mind toying with you, but I have to get Yuni-sama as soon as possible. Time to get serious" Kikyo, like the others, used his Open Carnage Box. While everyone waited his transformation, from below the water, a long-neck dinosaur assaulted Basil. Not just one, many of them showed up.

As Kikyo had done his transformation and looking how weak they've become, Ryohei asked Basil to take care of Lambo. He prepared himself to fight. Ryohei slowly rise above intending to fight him alone. "3 minutes. I'll defeat you in 3 minutes" he said and like all guardians had done, he activated his cambio forma, Knuckle's Maximum Break, a pair of gloves and head gear.

His speed was not a matter to be laughed at either. Even Kikyo couldn't match his speed as Ryohei punched him several times, and then he overpowered him. Although, it was a brief overpower. Ryhohei accepted Kikyo's challenge of defeating his spinosaur before it propagated fast enough until Ryohei was completely stuck by it.

But in the middle of the fight, Kikyo caught Hibari hiding in the forest. To their surprise, one spinosaur bit Hibari in the arm, even when he was in defense mode, he was defeated in an instant.

* * *

><p>"S-So, the people that we're defeated were all illusion?"<p>

"Kufufufu… I'm done warming up"

No one could believe their own eyes as they saw the real Mukuro stood smirking to himself. Mukuro replaced the real combatants by their illusions so that he could analyze the six funeral wreaths power.

"After analyzing their method of fighting and powers, there's no question that the six funeral wreaths are strong" he said.

"Well, how is it Zakuro? Did we buy you enough time?" Kikyo asked. "After their boring speech, my arm is as good as new. You miss your chances, idiots"

"You're the idiot. We were waiting for you. Our boss wants you to be full when he destroys you" Bel had said.

While Mukuro waited for his Vongola ring, there was a brief talk amongst them. And after that, their last fight began. Furthermore, with Mukuro and Xanxus were around, they should at least made things easier, though they didn't have Yuki, which was the only current weakness.

The fight was intense as if they were on their own war, but not with a full of army. They themselves were reconsidered as a dozens of army each person because of how insanely strong they were.

"I hate to admit this, but they make good allies" Gokudera talked to Ryohei who was sitting near the tree because of their injury. "Yeah. It's almost time. We should join too" Ryohei and Gokudera stood up as they were about to join the fight, however, they were surprised by a giant person appeared in the midst of the fight. He didn't wear anything, expect for lighting Mare ring.

The light green-haired person walked slowly, but also released several beam of light. Anything that touched it would their deathperation flame be absorbed, killing them in the process.

So far, the ones who were hit by those beams were Levy's manta ray, Zakuro, and Bluebell. They were also got killed by it. But the ones who didn't get touched by it, was only being absorbed their flames, tiring them as it done draining the flames.

Meanwhile, Chrome was almost reached Mukuro, but one of the beams aimed for her. Just in the nick of time, Mukuro managed to save her and by seeing the real Mukuro caused her to faint. Mukuro took the ring from her and used Daemon Spade's devil lens to see through Ghost. What he saw clearly stunned him.

"This is… he's not even human. We can't even touch him. A natural phenomenon, a literal ghost…" he said narrowing his eyes.

…

"Ghost? One of the real six funeral wreaths?"

"He's absorbing our flames! Neither our attacks nor box weapons are working. It's too dangerous, Sawada. Take Yuni out of here!" Ryohei called Tsuna while dodging the beam. Then, the connection had cut off.

"Sawada-san" Yuni called. "Please go, I have uncle Reborn here" she smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you, Yuni" he smiled back. Even if he knew the possibility of him still alive, he still wanted to save everyone, so he drank his pills. At first, Kyoko and Haru had stopped him, but even they knew that Tsuna had to go. So reluctantly, the two let Tsuna go.

"Protect Yuni" was his last words. Then, Tsuna flew away towards his friends with a flame that had been engraved on his soul.

…

"H-He disappeared" Levy as well as everyone stood in shocked as they saw Tsuna absorbed Ghost with his Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised. "So, Ghost just a bunch of flame?" Bel questioned. No one realized there had been some disturbance in Tsuna after he absorbed Ghost. His flames didn't change like it was supposed to. Then out of nowhere, Byakuran appeared right before them.

"Wow, you actually defeated Ghost"

After saying so, Byakuran kept muttering about everything he saw, about the strongest association teams on Vongola assembled there. "Though I must say, Tsunayoshi-kun" he sneered. "You're working with the people who once tried to kill you, like Mukuro-kun and Xanxus-kun. On top of that, you have the 'judgment' herself to assist you" he smiled.

Before he finished his sentence, Xanxus and Mukuro attacked him over the annoyance of being said 'working together'. Even so, Byakuran was unscratched by their attacks. "Let me continue first, Xanxus-kun, Mukuro-kun" he beamed.

"Judgment? Yuki?" Tsuna puzzled.

"Uh-huh. Yuki-chan is famous as 'the judgment' in your era and this future. Not only she upholds justice by punishing bad people, she also helped to those who needed. She's an amazing woman like no other. But the future Yuki-chan had changed"

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

"Did anyone from this future ever told you what was truly happened to the future her?" his looks turned solemn. Tsuna almost got angry of Byakuran's bad mouthing.

Tsuna's moves were fast as he dashed towards him, punched him, and kicked him in the face. Although it seemed that he overpowered Byakuran, at his last punch, Byakuran blocked his punch with nothing but one finger. He used the flame from his ring as propulsion to pushed Tsuna away to the ground.

"I never thought you're like that. Really, Tsunayoshi-kun. You don't have to be mad. I'm not bad mouthing her" he talked to Tsuna who was knocked on the ground lying there with no movement.

Byakuran explained to them that all flames that had been absorbed by Ghost were all transferred to Byakuran's body. He proved it by sprouting wings from his back. It was not impossible that all flames transferred to Byakuran since Byakuran and Ghost was the same person, but from different worlds.

After his explanation, Tsuna got up and prepared to fight once more. "I come here to play. So, you'd better entertain me" he and Tsuna emitted strong sky flames from the rings that it could crackle the air. Tsuna punched him several times, but he didn't budge. Tsuna was struggling enough, but Byakuran had to add it more by releasing his box animal, a white dragon.

Just as Tsuna froze it, Byakuran knocked him down again. Tsuna at least managed to lift his body. Then, Byakuran got down and said "You're working hard, Tsunayoshi-kun. But…" he gripped Tsuna's body with a big transparent hand that was linked to his hand. "You can stop now" he tightened his grip causing the insufferable pain to Tsuna.

"Hahaha… you're so powerless" he laughed. "I could just crush you like this" he tightened his grip more making few cracking sounds from Tsuna.

"Hm?" all of the sudden, something attacked Byakuran at full speed with its form was concealed by a black flame. It hit Byakuran's several time circling around him as it hit him. Out of the annoyance, Byakuran slapped it with his free hand. The flame that surrounded it disappeared and a form was seen.

"A white cat?" Byakuran got confused and at the same time, felt uneasy. "Its forehead… it's a Vongola box" Tsuna said with a struggling and shaking voice.

"Hoo… don't you think it's about time for you to appear?" Byakuran smiled eerily facing to the woods. From the forest, a person with a familiar black eyes and hair with a right-side swept bangs showed up and the white cat jumped to her shoulder.

"Is that your Vongola box, Yuki-chan? How cute. But I'm kind of confused here. Why didn't you try to save your boss?"

"Because he told me not to" she said. "Not this Tsuna, the future Tsuna" she continued. "Oh, I'm impressed. So, you talk to the dead people too?"

"No. I talked with him in my dream just before I arrived in the future for the first time. It's not something anyone could understand"

"Then, you don't mind if I crush him like this?" Byakuran caused Tsuna more damage. "_N-Not yet. I will defeat him and send them back to the past, for sure"_ Tsuna's ring lit a bigger flame than before, Byakuran who saw this, followed him.

Tsuna didn't want to give up and kept lit the flame bigger and bigger as the pressure got higher. As they both lit the enormous power of the flames, suddenly, the flames turned into a flame shield that covered them followed by a resonating sound from the ring.

In the meantime at Reborn's side, Yuni's pacifier was glowing and resonating after the event occurred. It created a round barrier that surrounding Yuni. By the barrier, Yuni was taken away by it and flew away.

"Tch! What's going on here?" Reborn looked bothered upon knowing that he couldn't get inside the barrier. "Whatever it is, it's heading towards Byakuran" Bianchi confirmed. "We have to follow it" he said.

"L-Look! There's another ball of flame from other direction" Ryohei shouted. Everyone looked at the sky, and it took them by surprise to see Yuni inside of the ball of flame. They tried everything they can to break the barrier, but it was too late. Yuni's flame with Tsuna's and Byakuran had emerged. Yuni, Byakuran, and Tsuna were inside the very same ball of flame that shielded them from outside.

Suddenly, Yuni's cloak glowed from inside which caused Byakuran's attention. What was hidden under it fell down. It appeared to be the arcobaleno's pacifiers, but not just that. Something stuck or came out of it.

"The arcobaleno are beginning to regenerate their bodies or you could simply say they're being reborn" Reborn had arrived. "I've heard the sky arcobaleno has the ability to restore the other arcobaleno from the verge of death. However, Yuni needs to use her 'life flame' to do so" he continued.

"So that's why she wanted us to protect her and her pacifiers. But what does that mean, Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked. Byakuran knew the fact that they would be born in about an hour. Seeing Yuni's reaction, he knew he was right enough to end Tsuna's struggle, so with his last grip, Tsuna's deathperation flame had been lit off and collapsed.

"Tsuna, stand up! You're not the only who's struggling yourself to bring everyone back. Yuni intend to bring everyone back, by sacrificing her own life" he said to the unconscious Tsuna. Tazaru and Nozaru who valued Yuni as their boss shocked upon hearing that. Yuni was surprised herself that Reborn knew what she was thinking.

"As I said before, Yuni needs to use her 'life flame' in order to bring everyone back. But it means that it also will destroy her body in the process"

…

"It's true that this future has caused me fear, pain, and worry. And I was happy only for a brief moment. But I consider everything that has happened to me as precious moments in my life" Tsuna finally awoke.

"But you should reconsider. None of it will matter after I kill you" a mini white dragon appeared on his hand and threw it to Tsuna's heart. Likewise, Tsuna's heart was stabbed, but to his surprise, Tsuna got up as if he didn't get hurt. Tsuna tore some of his shirt part to see what made it stopped. And what made it stopped was a ring that Lancia gave to him before he went to the future.

"So it's true… everything has played a part" he said.

"The pain, the fun, the suffering, I'm here right now because everyone was there for me. I couldn't have accomplished anything by standing still. I couldn't accomplish any of it without everyone's help. I treasure every moment I've spent here. You've hurt so many people…" Tsuna cupped his fist and upon saying all those things, Tsuna returned to deathperation mode

"…I'm going to make you regret it!"

Hearing this, Byakuran laughed and said "Sorry to ruin the touching moment, but you haven't accomplish anything. In the end, your power still pale compared to mine"

"_I wonder about that_"

Not knowing whose voice was that, Byakuran was dumbfounded by the voice and at the same time, all Vongola rings were glowing. All Vongola guardians and Tsuna stared at their glowing ring. Then, an image of all first generation Vongola guardians came out giving them Giotto's permission to do something.

"_So, it's okay then?"_

"We already deemed the guardians worthy. Not that you need to ask us. Just do what you want, as always" his childhood friend spoke.

"_You're right, G. Decimo I agree with your thinking"_

Byakuran had no clue whose voice was that or where did it come from. He just looked his surrounding randomly.

"_I'd like to help out my true successor, but I can't allow doing that. Instead…"_

A crest of the Vongola had projected from Tsuna's ring along with the person inside of it.

"I'll unleash you"

…

"Is this some kind of game, Tsunayoshi-kun? Who's that man?"

"That's the first generation Vongola boss, Vongola primo" Yuni replied.

"Could you stop joking around? It's not nice to put a hologram of our ancestor" he laughed.

"It's not hologram. You should be able to feel that" Yuni said.

"Even amongst trinisette, this will not happen to your ring or my pacifiers"

"A song has been engraved in my memory from the day I was born" she continued.

_..._

_The sea knows no bounds__._

_The clam passes down its form from generation to generation__._

_The rainbow appears from time to time before fading away__._

...

Those songs represented the element of the sky. Yuni explained that according to the song, Mare meant that they had the power to share knowledge to parallel world to another. Vongola meant that their traditions were passed down from past to future. And arcobaleno meant that not exist as lines, but as points in space and time.

After her explanation had done, Giotto explained as to why the Vongola rings were divided before he could unleash Tsuna's power. He also said that the Vongola rings had yet to take their true form. With his trust for Tsuna, he believed that Tsuna could change the Vongola to where it was and because Tsuna had carried his will. And as he said before, he unleashed Tsuna's power at the same time as the changing of Vongola rings shape.

"Decimo. Go give that Mare kid a scare" Giotto said and disappeared.

Tsuna's moves were much faster than before. The fight between him and Byakuran continued once again. For the first time in his life, Byakuran was given a hard time. Tsuna was a lot stronger that he anticipated. In the midst of the fight, the two saw an incredible amount of flame surrounding Yuni.

It was said by herself that it was her time. It was her fate from the beginning. None of them could accept the fact that Yuni had to die because of such matter. But even so, Yuni wouldn't back down and kept feeding her flame to the regenerating pacifiers, but at the middle of it, her flame decreased as she cried of not wanting to die.

Outside, all box animals combined their power to Alfin and created a lethal attack that caused the barrier to be cracked and holed. Gamma entered from the hole and approached Yuni. He whispered the answer of Yuni's long confession and as the result, her tears had shed.

"Hey, you shouldn't look so sad when we're about to set off. Didn't your mother teach you to smile when you're happy?" he spoke.

With Yuni's last bright smile, Yuni and Gamma used the very least of their flames and their bodies disappeared. Tsuna snapped upon their deaths. But not only Tsuna, Byakuran also snapped. Even though he still had Yuki, if Yuni had died, he had to start all over.

Over the uncontrollable rage from both, they released an incredible amount flame such as Tsuna with his X-burner and Byakuran with his black stripes orange flame. All of them went all-out, but in the end, Byakuran's attack wasn't enough to obliterate Tsuna. He got hit by Tsuna's flames and slowly turned to nothing but dust.

* * *

><p><strong>This is one of the longest chapter so far ^^" so I hope you won't get too bored reading it. This is the last of the future final arc, so the next chapters are purely made by me.<strong>

**Note: I'll post the next one tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER VII**

* * *

><p>Finally after all they've been through, the peace was back to their future. Even though there were some casualties, no one could celebrate such feast after what they saw. Shoichi appeared and said that since they had beaten Byakuran, every one of his wrongdoings was disappeared as if it never happened.<p>

Tazaru and Nosaru were crying at Gamma's and Yuni's remaining cloths, but suddenly, the pacifiers glowed and the strongest seven babies had been brought back to life. Colonello said that Yuni sacrificed her life to seal the Mare rings from the past, while the remaining enemy, Kikyo was took under custody by Varia.

"Yuni sacrificed her life for our future. That's why she said we will never have a bad future when we come home" Tsuna said. "Tsuna, look at that" Reborn pointed.

"Yuki? What are you doing?" Tsuna asked while looking at Yuki who was standing in front of the clothes.

Without saying anything, a crest appeared on the ground where she stood. A warm and gentle flame was felt from her. Then, Yuki's wearing changed and wings sprouted from her back. She wore a white dress with no arms and a necklace with a bracelet and a diadem. She was transforming into something that couldn't be describe with words.

"Reborn. What's going on here?" Tsuna confused.

Reborn sweat dropped and said "This is bad… just like Yuni, she prepares to take her own life by reviving them. This is her other form whenever she's going to revive someone"

"Reviving? How?" he asked worryingly. "Considering one of her attributes, it's not impossible"

"One of her attribute was a revival. She has the power to bring anything back to life without killing her in the process. But if she revives two people at the same time… her body couldn't endure the pressure of the power and as the result, she will die" Reborn resumed.

"Yuki! Is that really true? Then, don't do it, Yuki!" Tsuna was going to approach her, but he was stopped by a barrier that was surrounding Yuki. "This is the only thing I can do for her. She's too young to die. She had a happy life that not even Byakuran could take it away from her" Yuki held her staff, and then releasing more flame.

After she released it, she started to cough bloods. Her body fell down but she managed to hold it by hanging on to her staff. Everyone looked at her worryingly.

"It's okay, Tsuna. Like Yuni said about her, this is also my future. If I continue to live, bad things will happen to all of you" she smiled in pain.

"We don't care! As long as you're alive…" before Tsuna could finish his sentence, his ring glowed again and Giotto appeared inside her barrier. "You don't have to do this. Decimo needs you" he said.

"I'm sorry. This is my resolve. You never know how it feels like to be born only to have yourself as me. The destiny that I've always carried… I will take it away so that no one has to share the same fate as me"

"This will always be my future" she added. Having heard her saying so, Giotto suddenly hugged her from the back and said. "How many times do I have to say this? You're not alone. Never" he tightened his hug. Yuki tried to make him let go, but he wouldn't no matter what she said to him.

At the peak of the process, the air pressure became more intense as the revival finally completed. Because of the completion, Giotto was thrown away from her. The earth was shaking and the air was cracking. After quite a long time of nature disturbance, she finished her process and returned to her normal clothes. When she collapsed, Tsuna caught her from falling. "One night…" she voiced.

"What?"

"One night… is all you have… to wait, Tazaru… Nosaru" then she averted her eyes to Tsuna and smiled for the last time "I'm sorry… Tsu… na"

At that very moment, every one of them was sad and cried over her lost. Her eyes closed and no movement. It was as if something just stabbed them several times from their heart. Even if Gamma and Yuni had been revived, the win of their battle didn't mean anything if she died.

"Ts-Tsuna…" Yamamoto tucked Tsuna.

"Look at that…" he pointed at the direction where Giotto fell.

"E-Eh…? That's… What in the world… is going on?"

"How's her condition?" Reborn asked Bianchi.

"It's amazing knowing she's still alive. She's not in a critical situation anymore. She's sleeping peacefully"

"I see" Reborn crossed his arms. "Bianchi. Assemble everyone here. At the party hall now" he ordered.

"I need explanation. So you'd better give it to us" he spoke to the person next to him.

* * *

><p>"First of all. You're not really a will, am I wrong?" Reborn asked.<p>

"...No"

"Then, what are you?" he asked.

"After Yuki left me and after I moved to Japan, I decided to preserve my soul inside the ring. Even though I said to all my guardians that I did that to help my successor, the truth is I did it only to met Yuki once more. To say something that I couldn't say to her before"

"Wait. Didn't you start your own family in Japan? What about your wife back then?" he asked again.

"I started my own family for my future generations, but I care about my wife too. Although I couldn't stop loving Yuki even after my marriage. So, I had G to lie to my wife about my death. I didn't want her to think that I'm cheating on her"

"L-Loving her?" everyone said in unison.

"Yes. At first it was just an interest, but slowly it turned to love"

"Okay... this is the question that we want to know the most. How did you meet each other, primo-san?" Tsuna asked.

Giotto did nothing but to sit in silence while everyone waiting for the answer. "We..." he hesitated.

"I'll tell you later" after saying this, Giotto left the hall, leaving the curiosity inside of them.

After what had happened, Tsuna and everyone else felt that they shouldn't go back leaving Yuki behind. It was pretty much guessed that if Yuki gained her consciousness, she would say that she didn't mind be left behind. That's why they waited for her no matter how long it would take.

One night, Tsuna and Reborn peeked inside the infirmary and found Giotto was watching over her. Eyes never tell lies and that's exactly what they saw on his eyes. Caring and honest eyes indicating that what he said before wasn't a lie, that he truly loved her from the bottom of his heart.

"Reborn…" Tsuna chirped while looking inside with a solemn look. "I feel we're doing the wrong thing, forcing the information out of primo-san. I mean, when I look at him like this… I can feel he truly care for Yuki more than anyone else. About how did they met each other… it doesn't matter as long as they're happy"

"If everyone sees this, I know they feel the same. You need to take an example of Yuki. She never let her emotions be swayed away and disrupt her mission. Tsuna. You can't let your emotions gets in the way of revealing the truth. Didn't you once say that you want to know about Yuki?"

"Decimo? What are you doing here?" Giotto stood in front of them catching their attention. "Come in"

Being invited like that, Tsuna and Reborn entered the room. "I didn't expect to be greeted by these circumstances. How was she before this?" he asked Tsuna.

"She was rather quiet at first and always faked her smile as if she was holding on to something painful. But slowly, she began to change, like she laughed and smiled with us for real and cook for us" he explained in delight. Giotto turned his face to Tsuna and continued "But after she saw me, she's beginning to act cold and distant. She didn't protect you like she used to, right?"

"Ho-How did you know that?" Tsuna stunned. Giotto turned his head back to the sleeping girl.

"At the very first time I saw her, she interest me. I have a habit of accepting someone whoever I like, but you'd probably know that already. G didn't like the fact that I accept her when I just met her. Yuki never showed her smile to me and always act sarcastic towards me unlike how she acted towards everybody, as if she only hated me. It took me quite a long time to see her smile, and when I did, my heart started to go racing for unknown reason. As I spend my time with her often even though she always irritated by that, this feelings grown to love" Giotto stroke her cheek.

"Then the thing that you want to say to her probably a confession, right?" Reborn asked. Giotto nodded and said "I couldn't say it because she left me"

"I see… thank you for telling us, primo-san"

"Giotto"

"Eh?"

"Call me Giotto, Tsunayoshi. If it's okay with you if I call you that" he smiled.

"Then, Giotto-san it is"

...

"Tsunayoshi-kun. What's the matter?" Shoichi asked.

"Shoichi-kun. Tell me what happened to this era Yuki"

Shoichi sighed and said "Are you prepared for this?" he solemnly asked and Tsuna nodded.

Shoichi told Tsuna everything about what happened to the future Yuki and what caused it. Everything that he had heard, it was more serious than he could guess. "Th-Thank you, Shoichi-kun"

"What's wrong? What's with that face?"

"It's just… I never knew that her future would be such… I don't even know how to describe it"

"Believe me. It'll get worst if you know her past" Reborn suddenly appeared. "Primo will tell you that. Let's go, Tsuna. Everyone's waiting"

…

A while after, Tsuna arrived at the party hall with everyone from the past were waiting. Tsuna took his seat and prepared to listen. Giotto told them everything about her past with him. However, the confusion was still on them, so Tsuna asked "But what did she do? What is her sin?"

"I'm sorry, I wish I know"

"She's bestowed by an inevitable Chronos blood. It's a blood that passed down through generation. She may be gentle and kind, but on the inside she's a psychopath who loves to kill. From long before you were born, Chronos family was a cruel, cold-blooded, and heartless family" Reborn said.

"Are you saying that she's not what she looks like? You mean she's worse than Byakuran?" Tsuna asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna. She is. Anyway, this also answers your question" he continued. "Question?"

"The cause of her suffering and pain is us"

"She fights and withstands on what she truly is. Not for herself, but for us, so that she would've never hurt us. She doesn't want the same happens to us like what she did in her past" Reborn resumed.

As he heard Reborn, he said "Then, our suffering is nothing compared to what she has suffered. Why… why can't we realize that?"

"It's not anyone's fault. We just don't know"

"She's also enduring her bloodlust. She never drinks blood from human or any other source. She said that she hates them. Bloodlust and dark nature, she suffered more than she should" he continued.

"No" Giotto interrupted. "She doesn't have to suffer any of this. There's something about her that amazed me. I used to watch her every night to make sure if she needs someone to be with or if she cried, but what I saw amazed me. She didn't cry nor showed a bit of need for other people to share her thoughts with or showed her suffering, but she always looked at the letter that was given to her with an eye that showed her resolve. Although that time her Chronos blood was active, she wanted to save her father"

"I also heard from Shoichi…" Tsuna sneered.

...

"_What? This era Yuki almost killed the sixth funeral wreaths? Alone?"_

"_That's right. Her real self began to come and she also almost assaults your future selves. And because of this, she's confined in a place that only Hibari and your future self knows. Sleeping in that water tank forever"_

"_Why is it have to be forever?"_

"_Because from what I heard from the future you, she asked your future self to do that. She already foresaw her future. She asked you only. She didn't ask Hibari because in this future, he's her husband. And also in this future, you and Yuki were so close, more than she close to Hibari. You didn't want to accept it at first, but she managed to persuade you and reluctantly, you were stuck with that choice"_

...

"There's no bright future or past for her" Tsuna said sadly.

"Everyone, please…" Giotto spoke.

"Please make her happy for once in her life. Make her think that she shouldn't face all of-"

"We already did" Tsuna countered. "And we'll never stop. But the only person who can make her truly happy is only you"

"I can't. As I said before, she doesn't want to be near me" Giotto mumbled.

"Tch! I can't believe you're so insensitive. I thought you're smart. Listen, if she hates you, she wouldn't act cold towards you. Instead, she'd be nicer to you and backstabbed you in the end" G appeared from Gokudera's ring.

"Oi, this is not like you at all. You were given a new life for a purpose. And you'd better use your life to make her happy" G lectured. "I know. Thank you, G" Giotto smiled to his friend with gratitude.

"If you make her sad, I'll come out from this ring and punch you for bringing back your sense" he disappeared.

"Tsuna!" Bianchi suddenly opened the door panting. "Yuki… she's…" judging from her face, Tsuna got a bad feeling about it, so he ran to Yuki followed by everyone, except Reborn and Giotto.

"You're not coming?" Reborn asked. "No. I don't want to worsen her condition if she sees me just after she open her eyes. I'll wait"

…

As the young tenth generation Family ran as fast as they could and when they entered the room, they were greeted by Yuki's comforting smile. Tsuna was going to run and hug her over the joy, but Kyoko, Haru, and Chrome preceded him. The girls hugged her while crying. It was their way of expressing relief. Yuki was dumfounded by the girls, she took a stare at them with pink cheeks. "I'm sorry for making you worry" she patted.

"Yuki…" Tsuna walked towards her and said "I thought you'd sacrifice yourself for us. I'm glad you didn't do that" he sighed in relief. "I won't do that. I still have a job as your guardian. All of my actions are shown only for protecting you" she patted Tsuna's head.

"Besides, I'm not planning to die that way" she whispered to herself. "Eh? What was that? Did you say something?" Tsuna asked looking confused. "No. It's probably just your imagination" she smiled.

"Yuki" Reborn made a sudden appearance. "Don't draw your gun or sword if you see this. Come in" the one who was given a sign entered the room. As she saw that person and that form, she widened her eyes in silence.

"What is this? What's going on?" she quavered. From that point on, Reborn told her what Giotto had told him before. "So, you heard him. We're surprised as much as you are. But you don't have to- Yuki?" Tsuna stopped his words as he saw Yuki gripped her blanket tightly with trembling hands and her eyes were looked like she was in much shock.

"Yuki?" Tsuna called.

"…"

"Yuki. Are you okay?"

"…"

"Are you still here?" Reborn waved before her and she snapped. "I-I'm okay. Tsuna, let's go back now. I want to go back. I'm alright now. We need to report ninth about primo as soon as possible"

* * *

><p>After they got home, the future arcobaleno had sealed the Mare ring and as their present, they gave Tsuna and his friends their Vongola box rings and memories of their future battle to Varia, Dino, and everyone involved. Few days later, they undergo their normal day with peace. At one afternoon, Yuki visited Tsuna's home and was talking with him in his room.<p>

"Is he a hindrance?" Yuki asked to Tsuna who was about to sipped his tea.

"Not at all. In fact, he's been very useful with house chores. He even fixed the broken floor that was destroyed by Lambo's grenade"

"I see. He never changed, huh?" she stared at her tea. "By the way, where's Reborn?"

"He's at the living room" he answered. Naturally, she went downstairs wanted to talk to Reborn. "So, have you report to ninth?" she asked, and then sipped her tea.

"Of course I have. Ninth's very pleased of primo's return. But regarding of what he's going to achieve, it's impossible for him to take the Vongola again. So, ninth let him decide what profession he wanted to take" he explained.

"I bet Tsuna has to take care of him. I feel sorry for Tsuna" she sighed.

"Ah, about that. You'll be the one who's responsible for his life" irritatingly, she clenched the glass too hard that it shattered to pieces. "I won't do it. Not in a million years" she glared.

"Please, Yuki" Giotto suddenly came in. "There's no one who I can count on but you. I told nono that I want you to guide me" he begged with a look that she couldn't resist. Seeing him beg with that face, Yuki blushed annoyingly and said "F-Fine! But it's only because ninth said so"

"I don't mind. But I'd be happy if you do this for me" he smiled teasingly which made Yuki's aura more intense and sharp. "This is going to be interesting" Reborn muttered as he sipped his tea.


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER VIII**

* * *

><p>"Is everything ready?" a man was sitting on his chair spoke to his butler.<p>

"Yes, my lord. We're ready to go whenever you're ready" he bowed.

"Good. Let's go tonight"

"I'll arrange the flight soon"

"Make it now"

"Yes"

As his butler left, the man mysteriously chuckled "Wait for me. I'll go and get you soon, my dear Yuki"

...

"_Where am I?"_

_Yuki was on a dark and hollow place looking around while she heard a weeping._

"_Who's that?"_

_She spotted a girl shedding her tears and confronted her._

"_What's your name? Why are you crying?"_

_However, the little girl still cried._

"_How old are you?"_

"…_six"_

"_Okay. So, why are you crying?"_

"_I…I…I hurt someone precious to me. It's my entire fault. I shouldn't have been born in this world"_

"_It's never your fault. If you cherish that person, then it's never your fault"_

"_I… hate myself"_

"_Eh?"_

"_I hate my family. I hate the ones who lied to me. I hate Chronos"_

"_Chronos? What are you saying?"_

"_If I didn't have this thing inside, I would never hurt her that way"_

"_Calm down"_

"_My brother… my father… all of it it's my fault. If Chronos never exist in this world, we would be reincarnated as a better person! All of this… All of this is…"_

_Yuki started to grabbed the girl's shoulder and shaken her worryingly._

"_Are you alright? Can you hear me?"_

"_All of this… all of this is my, no, your fault. It's your fault that my mother had to die that way. It's your fault that he's missing. And it's always your fault that my father disappeared from this world"_

_Yuki couldn't say anything but to stare silently._

"_Controlling your nature? Bloodlust? What a joke. You can't escape from who you really are anymore. You will hurt them… You and I… we are alike. You will never become the girl you ever wanted. Someday… you will hurt them and killed them by your own sinful hands. You shouldn't be born in this world… You are meant to die!"_

...

Dark, horrified, and sweating she was as she opened her eyes in fear. "A dream?" she held her onto her forehead. When she looked at her watch, it was already six o'clock. She decided to spend her time to prepare to go to school early. When she arrived at school, she decided to clean her class all by herself until she saw a hand helping her cleaned the board.

"You shouldn't clean the class all by yourself. It needs extreme teamwork"

Yuki looked all puzzled when she saw Ryohei and asked "What are you doing here? It's only 6.30 am"

"I'm always come here for morning exercise with Garyuu". Though Yuki and Ryohei were cleaning the class together and Ryohei kept talking to her, Yuki's eyes were empty and she didn't respond to any of Ryohei's talk. School started in few minutes, but a rumor was spread throughout the building.

"Yuki? Are you still there?" one of her classmate waved. Yuki snapped "What is it, Yoko?"

"Haven't you heard about the rumor? They said we got a new homeroom teacher and everyone said he's cool, good-looking, and hot. I can't wait to see him! I envy you, Yuki. I want to be a class rep too"

"Is that so? Well, it's none of my business. Whether he flirts with the girls or not, I don't give a single care about it" she said indifferently. At long last, the bell rang and everyone went back to their seat. They were surprise that the principal entered the class.

"Everyone, as you all know, today you get a new homeroom teacher. He's Italian and just like Yuki-sama here, he's an aristocrat. Well, please come in" the principal said and the new teacher came in. the girls were squealing really loud as they saw the man walking to the platform while Yuki was looking at the window. "O-Oi. Yuki" over the shocking sight, Ryohei tried to call Yuki, but she didn't hear him.

"Good morning. My name is Giotto and I'm from Italy. I'm a 24 year old guy who wants to experience to be a teacher and share my knowledge to all of you. Nice to meet you" as she heard that voice, she slowly looked towards the voice and saw Giotto was standing there. At that time, nothing could define how bad it was for her to go for him and lecture him, she really wanted that.

"Giotto-sensei. What subject are you going to teach us?" one of the students asked. "I already talked to the principal about it. So, I will teach you Italian language, history, and PE. As I said before, I want to share my knowledge with all of you" after hearing that, the girls became happier since they would spend their time more with him.

"Do you have a wife or a lover?" a female student asked randomly. Normally, it was not an appropriate question for a teacher, but Giotto answered "I don't have anyone to share my life with right now. But I'm waiting for someone" and thus, the girls started squealing again.

After the introduction was complete, Giotto finally started the lesson, but it was a simple introduction of an Italian language. Giotto explained and taught some of the words, until she called Yuki's name.

"Chronos. Why don't you demonstrate a little to them? Just talk to me with this language" because of the irritation filled her head, she spoke the kind of Italian that they didn't understand. When Yuki and Giotto spoke to each other with Italian, they didn't understand a bit of what they were saying.

They only saw Yuki as if looked like somehow annoyed by him and Giotto just replied with a smile. At lunch, Yuki immediately walked fast to Tsuna's class and approached him, dragging him to the rooftop.

"Why is he here? Where's Reborn? You knew about Giotto's choice, didn't you?" she glared at Tsuna sharply which made Tsuna yelped in fear. Unusually, she kept forcing Tsuna until Gokudera and Yamamoto arrived at the rooftop and pushed her away from Tsuna. "Calm down, Yuki. This is not like you at all" Yamamoto was the one who pushed her away.

"Oi, Yuki" Reborn called her with Giotto next to him. "Someone's waiting for you at the principal office" like Reborn told her, she went to the office in a bad mood and widened her eyes as she saw the person who was sitting there.

"It's been a long time, Yuki" the man hugged her suddenly, "I missed you so much". Yuki was looking shocked and somehow she didn't see that one coming nor to expect such meeting.

Yuki pushed him away and said with a puzzled look "You… what are you doing here? I thought you were missing"

"That's not the way you should talk to your own big brother, Yuki" he patted her head. "Cole-san said that he wanted to bring you to your homeland" the principal said. "Bring me home…? No. I don't want to go back to that mansion. I like it here"

"I know it's been 12 years I'm missing. I figured you would say that, that's why I want you to live with me"

"You have no idea how much I want to hug you, laugh with you, and spend my time with you like the way we used to"

"See? So why don't we-"

"But Namimori is my second home. This town, this school, my friends, I love them all. I don't want to leave. If you won't understand, then I'm leaving" Yuki was going to leave but stopped by Cole saying "You know better why we can't stay here, but I'll give you one chance to decide" and then, she left.

Whenever she felt troubled or any kind of twirling emotions, she went to the auditorium building to swing her wooden sword. The Vongola guardians plus Reborn and Giotto were watching her. They decided to approach her and they did.

"You never told us you had a brother" Reborn said.

"It's not like I'm hiding it from you. It's not something that I want to talk about. My brother was missing 12 years ago, at my birthday. While my father was busy with his work, my brother, my mother, and I used to play together"

She stopped for a bit, then continued "My brother was always overprotective towards me. We used to do things together and can't be separated from each other. When he disappeared on my birthday, I blamed myself for his lost. I can't forgive myself back then. I figured, if I stopped being happy, maybe he would come back, but he never came back, until now"

"So, what will you do? Are you going to go back?" Reborn asked. "We may be separated for 12 years and as much as I want to be with him, I have more important role now. I can't let my emotion act recklessly" her eyes displayed her resolve and conviction that none of them could disobey. The bell finally rang, so Yuki was leaving them.

"Wait" Giotto stood in front of her and grabbed her wrist. "What are you thinking? You've been spacing out in the class" Yuki pulled her hand away leaving him while saying "I'm fine. It's just my brother force me to come back that much, so I'm thinking what should I say to him" after that said, she left as well as the confused Tsuna, Reborn, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Gokudera, expect for Giotto, "When will you stop lying to me, Yuki?"

Along the class, Giotto was always being watched by the girls, but he didn't mind because he was a well-liked person at his era. Although he was really disappointed that Yuki was the only girl who didn't even give a single look at him.

The sky was bathed by the influencing color of orange beautifully as the drifting cloud swam away along the warm sky. Everyone else had headed home, expect for Yuki and Giotto. Giotto had the reason to go back late since he had a sudden teacher's meeting, but Yuki didn't have any particular reason.

As the evening almost hit the clock then Giotto could go home tiredly. When he was walking along the hallway, he saw someone in the class was sitting in the desk and to his surprise, it was Yuki. He wanted to greet her, but as he saw Yuki's sorrowful eyes looking at the sky, he changed his mind. He left instead of approaching her.

Yuki's smile, heart, and eyes were ever mysterious, tainted with sadness as she took it all in her stride. The astonishing pain, the endless suffering, the sin of Chronos, how long she could bare those, no one knew. However, she didn't want anyone to know about her burden, preferred to carry the weight all to herself.

When the clock stroke at seven, she decided to went home, but as she headed towards the school gate, she saw Giotto was leaning to the wall outside. She confronted him "Why are you still here? The meeting ended three hours ago"

"I was waiting for you" he stared at Yuki with his blue eyes and spoke with a suave voice that made Yuki blushingly twitched.

"I saw you at the classroom looking at the sky with painful look. At the time I saw that, I really wanted to approach and hug you tightly, but considering we're at school, it's not appropriate for us. I don't know what you're truly thinking, but if there's something that eating you inside, I want you to come to me" he said with a serious yet deep look and voice.

He stretched his hand for her and said "Let's go home"

Yuki was taken aback. Unconsciously, Yuki accepted his hand and they walked home hand in hand.

However, while they were walking, Yuki somewhat felt regret of accepting his hand. She tried to let go without his knowing, but Giotto found out and tighten it more.

"It's time for you to stop act like that towards me" as he said that with his unusual strict look, Yuki looked confused and asked him "You're acting strange. It's rare to see you like this. What makes you act this way?"

"You" he answered. "By casting away yourself from me, you're torturing yourself more. Act with your own free will from now" he stated. "My will and wish doesn't matter to me. It's not important. I don't have it" she averted her eyes. Seeing this, Giotto sighed.

Yuki didn't let him to walk her home, so Giotto had to go home first. "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" he asked in front of Tsuna's house gate. "I still have some paperwork to be done. Why?"

"Put that aside for tomorrow and go with me to the amusement park". "Go with you?" she blushed.

"Yes, I'm asking you out on a date, Yuki. Since you won't let me go to your house, we'll meet here around nine. By the way, I suggest that you teleport your way to your house" he said.

"I won't use that power again. More importantly, what's with this outcome?" she frowned while blushing slightly. Seeing her blushing, he smiled. Then, he teased her by nipping her nose. As he did, Yuki immediately jerked away.

"What's wrong with you?" she blushed more. Giotto chuckled while blushing and said "It's just… you're so cute when you put a little resistance towards me. And I can't hold myself every time I see you blushing" Yuki narrowed her eyes as she heard that.

"I want you to take a break for once and I still have to tell you something" he said.

"Whatever you say. Even if I don't come, you will make me do it, anyway"

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

"A-As if! I've had it! I'm leaving "after said this, she walked away from him and left. When he opened the door, Giotto found Tsuna and the rest was eavesdropping. "I'm sorry, Giotto-san! Reborn made me do this!" Tsuna apologized.

"It's fine. I'm tired. I want to sleep" he walked to his room while yawning. "You got a lot of courage to ask her out" Reborn said smiling. "Lots of guys asked her out, but she always rejects it. Some guys like plus scared of her. Some of them don't have the courage to ask her" he continued.

"Really? Then I'm glad I'm her first date in both era" without adding anymore conversation, he continued walking to his room.

* * *

><p>The awaited morning arrived, and in the morning, Lambo and I-pin were playing at the yard while Tsuna watched over them with Reborn. Yuki finally came and greeted them. "Good morning, Yuki. Giotto-san is still inside, so-eh? Yuki? Have you had enough sleep? You look tired" Tsuna said realizing the tired face in her.<p>

"I'm alright. I just had a nightmare, that's all. It's just a dream, not a prediction" she reassured.

"You look adorable, Yuki" a voice came from outside and it was Cole who was said to be passing by. "Oh, that's right, I forgot. He came here yesterday to find you. He's unexpectedly nice" Tsuna said. "Find me? What do you want?"

Cole held her hand, "I just want to spend my time more with you since I figured you haven't got the answer yet" he smiled brightly and full of hope.

"She can't. She has a date with me" Giotto pulled her away from her own brother. Just in an instant, a rivalry aura was felt amongst them. It was clearly seen that both of them were fighting over Yuki.

"So he really is an overprotective brother" Reborn spoke. Yuki cut off the rivalry aura and said "I'm sorry, brother. As much as I hate to admit it, I promised him first". Since it was his precious sister that said so, he reluctantly let her go and at last, Giotto and Yuki left together. After they left, Reborn chirped "Hey, everyone. I've got an idea"

...

It was the first time that Yuki went to an amusement park, so she didn't know what to do. At the time, it was the first time she felt this lost. Giotto saw this and he just smiled seeing her behavior. Giotto held her hand and said with a soft smile "Come on. I'll guide you"

The only person who could make Yuki felt happy and smile was Giotto and it was shown every time she tried an attraction with him. She was like a different person, and with his magic, Giotto could make the suffering girl felt those happiness.

After trying almost all the attraction, Yuki sat in the table near a stall. Giotto approached her and gave her the drink. "So, how was it? Did you have fun?" he asked.

Yuki nodded silently "I never thought having fun could be this enjoyable, but you don't have to do this for me. I'm perfectly fine"

"You may say you're fine as much as you want, but I already know you better than anyone. I can see through your lies and mind" he smirked.

"That's sound perverted" she countered. "How cruel. I'm not an old pervert"

"I hope" she sipped her drink with no expression which made Giotto suspicious of her. But rather than asking anything, he said "Why don't we ride one more?"

"What ride?"

"That one" he pointed at the Ferris wheel. And so, both of them walked straight to the attraction, and then they finally rode it. Inside the Ferris wheel, Yuki was just staring at the sky while Giotto looked at her passionately. "What?" she asked when she saw Giotto was looking at her.

"This is the first time you didn't act cold towards me. You're accepting me, Yuki"

"Is that so?" Yuki continued to stare at the sky with her chin on her palm. As they stopped talking, silence filled the air. After 10 seconds, Yuki broke the silence "It's strange"

"Huh?"

"This is the first time I have my own wish. As time passes by, I'm beginning to realize that I wish to be with all of you. Laugh and smile alongside my friends, unknown to me before, that is what I've always want. It's funny that someone like me has that kind of wish. I never thought about what I truly want before. But even so, I still think that everyone's happiness is much more important than mine" she said while still looking at the sky.

"But I know I can't fulfill my wish. I've added too many sins, I once hurt my family, killing people for my own pleasure. The more I think about it, the more I hate myself for involving Tsuna, everyone, and you. I live only to carry my sins and live with it. There's no place for me"

Giotto got worried when she said those things. He changed his position to sit beside her and softly touched her cheek. "You know who I am, what I am, and how dangerous I am, and yet you still accept me even now. Tell me. Why are you acting so nice to me?" she locked her eyes to his eyes.

"I… I'm not acting so nice to you" he said nervously. "I see. That's good to hear" she turned her face to the window, but Giotto turned her head back to him and immediately kissed her on her lips.

The kiss felt like a fireworks and blooming flowers. It was the best feelings he ever felt. It took her quiet a time to break the kiss. Right after she broke it, Giotto hugged and said "Let me finish my words. I'm not acting towards you. Everything I've done for you come from my utmost sincere feelings for you and only you"

"Wh-What are you trying to say?" she blushed in confuse. "You're the most beautiful and brightest who appeared in my life. Beautiful than a goddess, stronger than anyone, but more fragile than a withering leaf. That's you… I've always love you, even now" he confessed. Yuki's eyes widened as she heard his confession.

Giotto broke the hug and said "Don't worry. I won't rush things. I'll wait for your answer no matter how long it'll take, since I've decide to love you life and death"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Ferris cart, a group of stalker watching the two couple, and one of them watched them agitatedly. "Please don't explode here, Cole-san" Tsuna said to him.

"But he's taking away Yuki from me. As her brother, I can't just sit and do nothing!" he angered. "But it's strange" Reborn said.

"She clearly has the same feelings as him and she just know that, but why didn't she say it?" Cole and Tsuna had no idea how right he was.

The sky was dyed with blue elegantly as the sign of the evening day came by. The blissful light of the moon soothed everything whoever saw the moonlight. It was the time for the two to went home, but as Giotto requested, they walked their way home.

There was nothing to talk about, so they walked as silence filled the air. "So, can I walk you home now?" he broke the silence. However, Yuki didn't give a single respond. She kept walking while her face on the road. Her face was unseen since he was taller than her and she didn't lift her head a bit. Wanting to know what was wrong with her, he crouched to see her face, and then he gasped when he saw her pale face, as if she was holding on to something. "What wrong?" he worried.

"No, nothing's wrong. Just do as you please" she said. "Is it because of my confession?" he asked. "What? No, it's not that. I mean, if you want to walk me home, it's fine with me"

After a long walk, they finally arrived at her house. All words had been taken away as he saw her so-called "house". It was a big mansion to be exact.

"Thank you for today. See you tomorrow" she walked towards the gate, but Giotto stopped her by saying "I want to help your work. I want to accompany you tonight"

"As I said before, just do as you please" she continued walking followed by the delighted yet worried Giotto.

Yuki immediately walked straight towards her study room. Giotto was really surprised by how much paperwork that was still pilling. "So, you live here by yourself?" he asked while staring at the pile of paperwork.

"My parents bought this house at my fifth birthday. I've always wanted to go to Japan when I was little and to uphold my justice" she explained while picking few paper, and then put in on her desk. "Justice? So, your dream was to join the law enforcement here?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Laugh all you want. I know it's strange for me to join it, now that I've join the Vongola". "I'm not going to laugh. Actually, it's kind of unexpected coming from you. That's what we have in common" he smiled.

Since they arrived at her house, Yuki was buried by her work relentlessly. It had been five hours straight with no break. Giotto got worried about her daily life as he saw that. He worried about her nutrition, in case if she hadn't eat her meals properly, her stamina, and her free time. She was only 17. Someone at her age should spend more of her time doing something that people usually do.

Despite having that thought, he knew that she wasn't an ordinary girl. She couldn't be a normal girl, even if she wanted it. She was the head family of Chronos and a guardian.

However, a thought of leaving her and just stood there while she struggled was never on his mind. He left her working and went to the kitchen. He thought maybe he could do something for her.

* * *

><p>At the morning, Tsuna just got up from his bed suddenly heard a call from the phone. "Hello, this is Sawada household" he picked it up.<p>

"Ah, Tsunayoshi. Good morning"

"Giotto-san? Good morning. Where have you been? You haven't come back since your date with Yuki"

"About that…"

"What?"

"Could you please tell your mother I won't be coming back these few days? I just found out that Yuki hasn't been eating well and rest well since arriving at Japan. She overworks herself. So for the time being, I will take care of her and watch her to organize her daily needs"

"Doesn't she live with someone?"

"She's alone in this mansion"

"But… that means there's only the two of you in that mansion. Is that even okay?" Tsuna suddenly felt worried. Knowing this, Giotto smiled and said "I won't do anything to her. I'm not that kind of guy. I have to go now, Tsunayoshi. See you later" Giotto hung up the phone.

Then, he saw Shiro was playing around in the kitchen. Seeing this, he approached him, but strangely, he hissed. Giotto was the kind of guy who was well-liked by people and animals and Shiro was the only animal who gave that kind of response. Shiro hid under the kitchen table.

Smartly, Giotto sat ahead of him with just few meters away. "Come here" with just a simple one command, Shiro walked to him, and then Giotto finally held him into his arms. Giotto stood up and said to Shiro "Let's get Yuki"

Giotto knocked the door, but there was no answer, so he opened the door. "It's breakfast time, Yu-" he stopped as he saw the sleeping Yuki who was sleeping on her desk. Wanted to get the better look at her, he peeked at her sleeping face.

It made his heart throbbed and he smiled with a faint blush. "Really. You're always forcing yourself, Yuki" gently, he picked her and carried her to her room. After he put her on the bed, he stroke her cheek as he smiled at her sleeping figure.

"You're always like this. Always forcing yourself for everyone. You never think of your own happiness. Your smile is tainted by your pain, the pain that you don't want to let go. For how long can you bear it?" he muttered with a sad look.

As he was about to leave her, he spotted a book that was on the other side of the bed. He picked it up, and then he took a good look at the book until he noticed the name what was written on the cover.

"Chronos... Athena?" then, he opened the book and turned out it was a diary, an old one. By the looks of it, it seemed like that "Athena" had many happy moments in her life, until the last page. "Wh-What is this?" his face turned to shock as he read the last page. Slowly, he closed the book, then turned his face to Yuki and stared at her with shock.

...

"How is she?"

"She's at her home right now, with that Vongola primo"

"What? What is he doing there? I thought she lives alone"

"Please calm down, Cole-sama. He's currently taking care of her. When should we make a move?"

"We'll wait, no matter how long we have to wait. Is that all?"

"Yes, sir"

"Then you may leave"

"As you wish"

As the butler left, Cole clenched the glass on his hand tightly with rage until it broke to pieces. "Giotto...I won't let you take Yuki away from me"

...

"Really? Tonight? Then I'll tell her about this. Thank you, Tsunayoshi. See you tonight"

The well-known Vongola primo hung up the phone then went to the study room. Just as he was going to enter the room, he heard a conversation inside. The voice was blurring so he couldn't get a single word. Then, Giotto came in and Yuki immediately hung up the phone. She asked "What is it?"

"Tsunayoshi said we'll be going to the party at Yamamoto's place. It's tonight"

"What party?"

"It's a celebration for you. Since you're finally finished your paperwork"

"I don't know if I could make it on time, but I'll try my best" as soon as she said that, she left the room. When she was going to open the front door, Giotto grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?" he asked. "It's work time. I have to go" she stated.

Giotto firmed his grip and asked "What work? What job did you take?" Yuki tried to pull her arm, but Giotto wouldn't let go and narrowed his eyes on her.

"I shouldn't be saying this, but I have to. Do you remember about my dream when I was a little girl? I'm a special agent now. And right now, I have to guard a family, a normal one. Don't worry, my boss comes from a mafia Family, so he already know"

"Is that the truth? Is it not because you want to stay away from me?" as she was asked by that question, she flinched mixed by shock.

"No. I-It's not that. I'm not going to stay away from you. So could you please let me go now?" like she said, Giotto loosened his grip and let go. But just as she was about to leave, Giotto felt a hard throbbing. Again, he grabbed her hand, but this time, he turned her body to him, then he touched his lips with hers forcibly.

He pinned her to the door and kissed her with lust. His tongue played around her lips searching for an entrance. At first, she denied his tongue from entering her mouth, but as Giotto's hand snaked inside her back, she opened her mouth and Giotto came in. The hot and full of sweating kiss as their tongue were dancing and their saliva sliding down their lips, she was completely defeated by him. He didn't let go even for a second, and the kiss became more passionate and rough in each seconds.

After few minutes later, the kiss had ended, but with their lips still touching each other's. With a panting breath, he said "I don't want you to go. You're really cruel, Yuki. You intend to leave me alone while you haven't answered my confession". While her hands circling his neck, she said "I won't leave you. It's… It's just a usual job. I promise I'll come to the party as soon as I can" she smiled softly.

After that, she backed away from him and went on her work. Giotto stared at the leaving girl with full of worries, sadness, and unexplainable thought. As he saw her leaving, his heart throbbed even more painful. It wasn't love, but it was as if that was the last time he could see her smile.


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER IX**

* * *

><p>"Eh? Where's Yuki?" Tsuna asked while preparing for the party.<p>

"She's working. We shouldn't bother her"

"Giotto-san. What happened between you and her?" Tsuna charged.

"Nothing happened. No abnormalities. Anyway, let's finish this before she gets here"

"You didn't ask why I ask you this. Is there something's wrong?" Tsuna looked at him narrowing his eyes. Giotto patted his head softly and said "We're just fine. She's doing what she feels she must do and I can't stop her"

"I won't ever leave her alone anymore, Tsunayoshi" he stated firmly with a straight and serious eyes. Knowing this, Tsuna knew he should believe in them and he had to try his best not to worry anymore. So, he and everyone went on their preparation for tonight while the girls were cooking.

…

Meanwhile, Yuki was back at her base with her partner, Cardozzo Tyler. They were resting at their post while refilling their ammunation. "Whatever you're thinking, you should forget it for now" Tyler said while checking his weapons.

"I know, I know. I won't let it bother this mission. Speaking of the mission, why are we supposed to protect this family?" she asked. "You're already aware of it, right? We sense something strange in this family. This is our speciality, anyway. Normal agents can't take this type of mission"

Suddenly, they received an intercom message from their boss. "Agent Chronos and Cardozzo. We found Sateru's body at his old house, dead. He was shot to death. You need to go to the remaining family now. I have a bad feeling about this"

As soon as the message had been received, Yuki immediately looked at the monitor. From her point of view, the remaining family was at their safe house. Yuki and Tyler went there using a motorcycle that was given by their boss and they drove it professionally and fast.

As they arrived, Yuki snoop inside with Tyler on her back. At the living room, they saw Sateru's son pointed a revolver at her mother and beside her, there were two dead bodies. Both were his brother and sister.

As she saw the sight; his eyes that full of fears yet anger and a pool of blood that was painting the whole room, she suddenly got a glimpse of her dark past. It was exactly like what she saw. She gasped when she saw the glimpse, her jaw dropped and her eyes bulged showing a sign of shock as well as sweat drop.

"Tyler. Go outside and call for the police and ambulance. I can handle this alone" she whispered while focusing on the tainted boy. "Are you sure? You're somehow disturbed by this"

"Stop talking, just get going" she confirmed and Tyler reluctantly obeyed.

* * *

><p>"Why is Yuki taking so long?" Tsuna asked while waiting with everyone.<p>

"You heard from primo. She's a special agent. You have to understand her circumstances. But even she's working as the upholder of justice, she still vow to protect you. She'll be here" Reborn said.

"Then, I'll call her" Tsuna picked up his cell phone and dialed Yuki's contact name.

Upon calling her, her phone rang. It startled her and suddenly, the boy appeared next to her with a psycho look-alike expression and said "Why are you here?"

"Come here" he pointed his gun at her, so she could only obey. The boy stood in front of his injured mother and Yuki. "You see, Yuki-san? I now stand up in front of my unworthy siblings and stupid mother. I'm at the top now" he said with a creepy look.

"I only need to get rid of my mother and my wish can be granted"

"Stop it"

"Hmm? Stop it? What are you talking about? I haven't finished with her yet" he shot at her mother's feet who made her screaming in pain. "You're a child of your mother. And as a man, you should protect her, not hurting her"

"Hoo~~ is that so? I'm disappointed. I thought you're different than the others" he redirected his gun to Yuki. However, she didn't say a word and that made the boy said "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Or perhaps, I'll do it for you" he grinned.

"We're alike"

"What?"

"I killed my mother precisely at your age. The sensation. The red of her bloods. Her body were stabbed and shot in every part. As I saw my hands that were tainted by it, it was the best feelings I've ever felt. But at the same time, I felt horrible, terrified, and disgust towards myself. She was my mother and I loved her for everything. I may be killed her and tortured her, but I didn't want any of it to happen. To think that we hurt the one who's precious to us, is simply unforgivable and I have to live with that sin forever"

"But you never want to hurt her, unlike me"

"On the contrary, I want it. I want to see her screaming face and to feel it. I am Chronos Yuki who was born as a heartless, cold-blooded, cruel leader. That's the real Chronos Yuki. But you're different. You were born as a son who was loved by their parents and protected by them as you reply their love back"

Yuki walked slowly to the boy. Strangely, as she approached him, his face turned all terrified. "S-Stay back…" however, Yuki just walked and walked. That led him to shot her few times, but Yuki didn't budge.

Her blood covered her body and she did feel the pain, but she didn't care. When he thought that she was going to hurt him, he was wrong.

Instead, she hugged him and said with caring and soft smile "I don't want you to become like me. I don't want you to carry on the sin that will haunt you forever, destroying your future in the end. You can be strong when you're at your mother's side. You have to protect her. Isn't that what you want?" upon saying this, the boy shed his tears. He remembered what he truly wanted was to be strong so that he could protect his family. He nodded and put his gun down.

Right after the boy surrendered himself, a dark mist came out from his body making him collapse. "What a weakling. Humans are all weaklings" a figure from the mist took a form.

"What's this?" the silver-haired guy noticed Yuki who was kneeling with so many injuries, but still alive. "You didn't change to a vampire mode when you take the shot. I'm impressed" he clapped his hands.

"You… who are you? What do you want with an innocent boy?" she furrowed her eyebrows. "Actually, the appropriate question would be: What do I want from you?"

"What… What do you want from me?" she panted and began to lose her consciousness.

"My master want something from you" as soon as he said that, he stroke her face and said "Such a flawless beauty and pure eyes. It's such a shame that I have to scoop out that eye of yours" suddenly, Yuki swung her swords to him, but he managed to dodge it.

"Wow. Feisty one, aren't you?"

Yuki ran very fast to him and tried to slash him. Although he dodged every attack, she was still moving fast. "You're stronger than the rumors said" then, he kicked her to the wall and grabbed her face. "But in this human form, you'll never defeat me and my master"

"Who's… your master?"

"Hee~~, you really want to know? As you wish. My one and only master is…"

As she heard the name, she raised her eyebrows. "Oops. I don't have much time. Excuse for my hurry, Yuki-sama. I hope we'll meet again"

When Tyler was outside, waiting for the reinforcements, he heard a loud crash from inside. He ran as fast as he could towards the noise and he found an injured woman who was holding her son, and his partner who was lying on the ground and showered with her blood.

But what he had seen was nothing when he held her in his hands and saw many gunshots on her body, but he was more surprised when he saw her face. "Yu-Yuki. Your eye…"

…

"Giotto-san. What's wrong? You don't look well" Tsuna peered at his face. "N-No. I'm fine. I just… I just felt something bad. Like something's bad happened to Yuki"

"Yuki? I hope you're wrong. Maybe it's just your imagination. She's strong, she won't be defeated" Tsuna tried to calm himself. Then, his phone rang startling him. But as he saw the caller's name was "Yuki", he immediately picked it up.

"Hello? Yuki? Where are you? We're waiting for you"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Eh? Who's this?"

"I'm Yuki's partner, Tyler. I'm at a crime scene now and I'm going to investigate who did this to her"

"Her?"

"Yuki is taken to the hospital right now. It should be near around your spot. She's…" Tsuna dropped his phone upon hearing the news. Everyone saw the shocking and quivering eyes in him.

"What's wrong, Tsunayoshi? Is that her partner? What did he say?" Giotto asked.

"Yuki… she's wounded really bad. He said from her wounds, her chance is thin. She's at the verge of death" as soon as Giotto heard it, his face turned pale, then ran outside as fast as he could, followed by everyone.

At the time when the hospital was visited by them, the ambulance that carried Yuki hadn't arrived yet. But a moment after that, they saw somoene was going to be taken to the surgery room. As they saw the person who was lying with the worst injuries they ever saw, their face changed to more horrorified seeing the gruesome and frightning wounds.

They followed her to the surgery room until the doctor stopped them and told them to wait outside.

They waited for almost nine hours, but no news from the doctor. While waiting, Kyoko and Haru saw Giotto's tired face since he was the only one who kept waiting for her nine hours straight with no rest while at the current moment, everyone was waiting at the cafeteria.

The girls decided to stay with him by gave him a cup of coffee. "Primo-kun. You must be really care about her to wait like this" Kyoko said. "Call me Giotto. I do. I love her more than anything. You must be thinking I'm a pedophile to love a girl at her age"

Haru and Kyoko shook their head and Haru said "Not at all. I think both of you really suited each other. We also like Yuki-san. Sometimes, she look cold and rarely smile, but it's because she's always alone and carrying the burden herself. She never ask of any help, but we're always there for her"

"Really? Thank you" Giotto thanked.

Half an hour later, the doctor got out from the room and said "Are you her family?" he asked them. "No. She doesn't have family. Her uncle is overseas" Reborn said.

"I see. Well, it seems that you're all her friends, then I'm going to pass it out". He continued "I have both good and bad news. She's arrived just in a nick of time. Her wounds are the worst injuries ever in the history of medic. It's a miracle that she survived. She's safe now"

As they heard that, everyone sighed in relief. "What about the bad news? Giotto asked. "Her left eye got scooped out"

"Scooped out? What does that mean?" Tsuna asked.

"Her left eye is gone, aka missing. We can't replace her eye, but she'll be fine"

"Can we see her now?" he asked again. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait until tomorrow"

...

"_Say, brother"_

"_Hm? What is it?"_

"_If you did something bad to me, how would you feel? If you're always hurting and tormenting people and you know there's nothing that can be done, what would you do?"_

"_It's rare for you to ask that sort of question. It's a rather difficult question, but I would never hurt you, Yuki. Because you're my only sister and I love you very much. As for the second one, I think I just ask for their forgiveness"_

"…"

"_What? Did I say something wrong?"_

"_That's not your answer, I know that. Please tell me your real answer"_

"_I… if I were to be like that kind of person, I would accept that fact and I had to disappear for everyone's safety, but even so, I won't leave you, Yuki. We'll always be together"_

"_That won't do"_

"_Why? What will your answer be if I ask you the same?"_

"_If it's me… if that's the real me, I would carry the sins alone and just like you, I had to disappear from everyone's life, only to save everyone"_

"_Then you're tormenting yourself, Yuki. I prayed everyday that you're not going to be like that"_

"_I don't care if I'm being hurt"_

"_You're so persistent. I will allow you to do that, but on one condition"_

"_What?"_

"_You're my precious little sister, Yuki. I will never hurt you. So if one day I'm going to hurt everyone… I want you to kill me. It's not adding any sins"_

"_I don't want to kill anyone… but if that's what you want, then I will. But…"_

"_But what?"_

"_If there's a possibility that I might end up that way… or even if I already did before you, I want you to…"_

"Master"

"_I want you to…"_

"Master Cole"

"Wha-? What is it?"

Cole who was sleeping at his chair awoke by his butler face closing to him.

"You're overslept"

"I see. Aside from that, how is the condition?"

"We're ready to begin"

"Good. You may start tomorrow night"

Cole were giving a disturbed face and seeing this, his butler started to ask.

"Are you alright? Your face looks pale"

"Pale? I'm okay. It's just a dream I had"

"Very well. Then who do you wish to be the target?"

"Hmm... Judging by these pictures, it's hard to decide"

"But... as a starter, these lovely and fragile girls will do" he added.

...

The day after that night

"Hey, Reborn. How long do you think she's going to awake?" Tsuna asked while sitting on a sofa in Yuki's room. "She'll be fine, Tsuna" Reborn reassured. "Who could've done this to her? She's supposed to be so strong, right Reborn?"

"It's not a question of 'who'. Humans can't deal this much damage to her and it appears that before she was attacked, she had an injury caused by a different person, but she accept the injury while still in human form causing her to be weakened. All that I can say is that her opponent is not human. Maybe a vampire, like her"

In the very morning, Tsuna and Reborn was watching over Yuki. Suddenly, Reborn got a call from someone and after he hung up, he said he had to go outside.

Right after he went out, Tsuna locked his eyes to Yuki and said "I want the power to protect everyone, including you. But you're the only one that I can't protect. You're always one step ahead of me to hurt yourself. Is it… is it my fault that you had to do all of this? Did you hurt yourself just for me? I'm still a dame-Tsuna after all. I'm sorry, Yuki" Tsuna's eyes were tearful as if he was about to cry, but knew he had to hold his tears for her.

Yuki wouldn't want to see Tsuna or anyone cry for her, so Tsuna tried to toughen himself up.

"It's never your fault, Tsunayoshi-kun" the person who entered the room was surprisingly, ninth, along with Giotto and Reborn on Giotto's shoulder. "Yuki is like my own granddaughter. I never saw her like this before. It breaks my heart to know that she's tormenting herself all this time"

"Everyone took their turn watching her but mostly, it's Giotto-san who looks after her. I wonder why her brother never visits her" Tsuna said. "Her brother? What are you talking about? Her brother is missing" ninth talked.

"Her brother arrived here few days ago. I thought you knew, ninth"

"Tsunayoshi-kun. I suggest all of you should be careful of her brother. But thank you for letting me visit her, Giotto-kun. I have to go now"

"You're leaving already?" Giotto questioned. "Yes. I'm only allowed to see her for less than a minute since I've been busy with my work. Well, take care, everyone"

Since they were too focused on keep an eye on Yuki, Tsuna was worn out already. Seeing this, Giotto said "Why don't you go home? I'll stay all night instead"

"Are you sure it's okay?" he asked worryingly. Giotto nodded and said "I'm used to this. Just go home and get some sleep"

Being told so, Tsuna along with Reborn did what he said. So they walked to their home from the hospital. While walking, his phone rang and noticed that Haru called.

He picked it up "Tsuna-san. Where are you now? Kyoko-chan and I are going to the hospital" Haru said. "I was just got back from there. I'm on my way home now"

"Oh, is that mean that Giotto-san is there? We'll going to take over for him then"

"Umm… Haru. What's that sound? It's like it's coming from a walking chain" Haru confused by Tsuna and asked "What sound? Chain? I didn't hear any-"

All of the sudden, Tsuna heard Haru's and Kyoko's scream and after a brief scream, the phone was cut off.

"Haru? Haru?" Tsuna tried to call her many times, but her phone was unreachable. "What's wrong Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

Ignoring him, Tsuna ran in search of the girls. After he discovered them, Tsuna widened his eyes of the shock and frightening scene. He saw both Kyoko and Haru lying on the ground while painted by their blood. Tsuna immediately called the ambulance and since the location was near from the hospital, the ambulance arrived in an instant.

…

"Kyoko!" Ryohei screamed his lung out as he saw his little sister lying on the bed. Kyoko and Haru were put in the same room, but their wounds were not as bad as Yuki's.

"First Yuki and now Haru and Kyoko. What's going on here?" Tsuna questioned. "It's possible that the culprit is after the closest persons to you, Tsuna"

"I think it's a declaration of war, Reborn-san. I'm sure it's from the enemy's Family, but the question is, who?" Gokudera conclusion said. Ryohei went all shaking and overrun by rage as he saw his little sister lying with bandages closing her eyes.

"When I finally found the culprit, I'm going to creamed him extremely" he cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"I think you should stay back, Ryohei. We all feel the same way. Kyoko and Haru are innocent and to be attacked in this way, it's far too cruel for them. But remember. Yuki was attacked approximately by the same person, and you must know how strong she is. To be able to incapacitate her like that, you won't stand a chance against that person" Reborn said.

Reborn's lecture calmed Ryohei down, but he still felt the anger and he did all he could to hold it. Time went faster than they could wait as the sky turned dark. While everyone still at the hospital, Ryohei was told by Reborn to freshen up his mind at his house.

...

"_What? Why only me? I want to look after Kyoko"_

"_I know how you feel, but you're the only person who's blown up by anger. You need to cool your head down. Go home, Ryohei"_

"_B- But-"_

"_Now"_

...

As he arrived at home and head straight punching his punching bag together with remorse, he sensed something dangerous outside. When he opened the window, the presence was gone, but as he closed it, the presence came back. So he went outside and ran to the presence. He stopped at an empty and dark alley. When he looked back, it was the end of everything for him.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright, senpai?" Yamamoto asked.<p>

"You're lucky you didn't end up lying on bed. What were you thinking?" Tsuna got worried, but somewhat glad seeing he was only covered in minor bruise. Ryohei sulked and said "I trained everyday, so I can handle myself. Besides, I manage to hurt him a little"

"Did you see his face?" Giotto who was just from Yuki's room came next door. "It was really dark and stinks, so I couldn't see his face clearly, but he has these sharp teeth. Like a vampire or something"

Hearing his description, Giotto was looking at Ryohei blankly and said "Like a vampire?"

Suddenly, he flinched as well as remembered something about Yuki's uncle. Without further ado, he went back home and told everyone else to follow him. Everyone, except Reborn and Giotto surprised as they saw Yuki's house, more like to be called "mansion".

Giotto immediately called someone from her computer and stood in front of it waiting. "What are you doing, Giotto-san?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm calling Yuki's uncle"

After the wait, her uncle picked up the phone. "Yuki! You called again! I'm touched-eh? Oh it's only you. What is it? If you want my blessing, I won't give it to you. She's not in her appropriate age to get married"

"It's not that, Argento. Yuki and the other two girls, also Tsunayoshi's sun guardian was attacked. However, the girls and Yuki didn't survive the attack. Now, they are hospitalized. Do you know any vampire who could hurt Yuki?"

"N…No. There's no vampire who dare to touch her. Ho-How bad is it?"

"She's severely wounded, but her left eye was taken. But she's-"

"Wait. Did you just say taken, as in scoop out? Don't tell me those girl aren't combatants, but really close to her"

"How did you know? What's wrong?" Giotto saw the terrified expression from Argento.

"Scooping out one's eye, assault the closest persons to the target but the innocent one comes first… it's all Chronos way of doing 'business' and there's only one Chronos left aside Yuki"

Tsuna charged in and expressed his thought "Cole-kun's nice. He wouldn't do such a thing to Yuki or her friends!"

"You're Vongola Decimo, right? You're being fooled by Cole. You must know the true nature of Chronos. I felt this strange sensation from that kid before his disappearance. All of you need to go back to her now"

"Why?" Giotto asked. "She may know about Cole and will go after him". "But the doctor said she'll recuperate in months. She's still sleeping right now"

Suddenly, Argento yelled "Don't you know her better than me? She never care anything about herself. Despite her injuries, she'd go to where Cole is no matter what, even if she has to crawl her way! But the thing that I'm worried is Cole! Now that he's not the Cole she used to know, he'll hurt her, and Yuki won't fight back because she still loves her brother. Now that you know, go! Hurry before she's awake"

Like what he had told them, they ran non-stop and hoped that Yuki was still there. As they barged in her room, Yuki was still sleeping and that set them in relieve. "I'm glad she's still here" Tsuna said.

However, Giotto saw the anomaly from Yuki and said "No, wait". He approached her, then touched her. To their surprise, that Yuki was blur and untouchable. "Giotto-san, what was that?" Tsuna asked.

"Illusion". Everyone looked at Chrome, but she said "It wasn't me or Mukuro-sama, boss"

"It's her. She can create illusions like Chrome and Mukuro. I totally forgot about that" Reborn said. As Giotto saw the empty drawer, he clenched his fists, "I'm going to find her. Stay here" he left out of the blue. Tsuna got confused by his action, he looked at the drawer and asked "It's empty, so?".

Being an idiot Tsuna was, Reborn kicked his head and said "Her belongings are gone. If she brings her most precious belongings, including her Vongola ring, that means she's not planning to go back. Let's help primo", but before Tsuna and Reborn went outside, Tsuna asked "What belongings?"

"A mark of Vongola carved watch and a necklace"

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Yuki's disappearance, and yet, not even a single clue they found. They hunted every perimeter. They assembled at Namimori Park for a meeting. Suddenly, Giotto's cellphone rang, it was an unknown number.<p>

"Hello. Who's this?" he asked. He was surprised as he heard the caller's voice. Then, he hung up the phone.

"It's Yuki. She wants us to meet her at a barren land at Namimori, but I don't know where" he couldn't overcome his overwhelming joy, but he tried to cool down. "Really? Then I know the place. That's the place where we got Collonello's seal. Let's go!"

"Wait, Tsuna" Reborn stopped him. Representing Reborn and himself, Giotto said "All of this… it's weird. Why would she want us to go to an uninhabited and wide area?"

"You're overthinking it, Giotto-san. What if this time she really needs us?" Tsuna said. "Y-You're right. I guess we should go there and see for ourselves"

As they got there by the evening, they saw a person was sitting on the rock. Everyone was happy to find out that it was Yuki. Although she wore an eye patch that was different to Chrome's eye patch kind, she seemed fine.

But to their surprise, Yuki ran towards Giotto and hugged him, which was really unusual for her. "Yuki… Is something's wrong?" he nervously asked the girl who currently hugged him.

"Nothing. It's just… I really wanted to see you" she buried her face on his upper body. Blushing madly, Giotto didn't know how to react. He could only hug her back.

"_What is this feeling_?" Reborn spoke to himself as he felt a hostile aura. "It's… it's coming from…" he said to himself again.

"Primo! Stay away from her!" Reborn yelled.

Upon saying so, Giotto was almost got hit by Yuki's sword. Luckily, he managed to back away just in time. "You are not my first target" she spoke.

She turned her head to Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei, then she dashed towards them, attacking them one by one. She looked at Chrome, but as she was going to attack her, Mukuro switched place with Chrome. "Kufufufu… I won't let you hurt my dear Chrome"

"We'll see about that"

Mukuro used his illusions to trap Yuki, but it didn't have any effect. Instead, she went missing from his view and appeared from the sky and slashed him from above. Strangely after being cut in half, Mukuro didn't switch place again with Chrome. Chrome appeared, but Mukuro was still there, as if he was taken from Vindice prison and being drawn by that attack.

Tsuna saw the horrible scene; his guardians were cut in half and lose their heads, the pool of blood scene triggered him to drink his pills and went deathperation mode. Like it or not, he had no choice but to fight back.

But Reborn stopped him and he fought her instead of Tsuna. Even the strongest arcobaleno was defeated by the strongest vampire. Tsuna couldn't stand the sight he was watching, so he raised his fist against Yuki, but she blocked it with her sword.

"Yuki… wake up! It's me" he tried to wake her.

"I know it's you, Tsuna" as she said that, Tsuna backed away. Then Yuki emitted a dark flame that covered both her and her sword.

"Die, Sawada Tsunayoshi" she stabbed Tsuna, his blood dripped. Tsuna grabbed the sword and furrowed his brows on her. But Yuki didn't even flinch one bit. She deepen it more making Tsuna cough for blood.

While sticking her sword inside Tsuna, she whispered in Tsuna's ear and said "How is it? Does it hurt, my precious Tsunayoshi?" she grinned.

"You're too stupid to realize the real me. I've always good at acting, you see. But enough chit chat" she pulled the sword slowly to make Tsuna screamed in agony. Right after she pulled it out, Tsuna collapsed. As she stared at his body with murderous and red blood eye, she licked the blood on her weapon.

"As I thought, your blood is really tasty"

Giotto who saw her petite yet dark form just stood there watching her murdered them. Yuki turned her body to him with her friends' blood stained her being and said "So you just stand there watching these guys get killed by me. You're not as heroic as remember"

"How could you say with Tsunayoshi's blood on your face? You're being controlled, Yuki. Stand up for yourself" he said softly.

"Stop acting so pure. You already know the fact that this is the real me, just like you watch me almost killed all your men back then"

"But you never intend any of that to happen. Deep down, you always prayed for their safety, instead of your own. I can see through your heart that you don't want any of this to happen"

"Ancestor and successor. Both are really dumb. Shall I prove it to you?" quickly, she changed her weapon to a gun that was used to kill Giotto before, and shot his stomach. "I should've done this long ago. It is because of you that I was unable to pull the trigger. You contaminated my mind"

"That's right, Yuki"

Suddenly, someone appeared behind her, and it was Cole "You're polluting her pure heart and mind, Giotto. I won't allow you to go near her anymore"

"You call that pure? What kind of monster are you?" Giotto said narrowing his eyes on Cole.

"Monster? You're really mean, Giotto-kun. Are you saying that the girl you ever loved is a monster? All Chronos are monsters, now that you know"

"Yuki is not a monster. I always believed inside that form of hers, she has a kinder heart than anyone. But you used her since she was little. That I cannot forgive. You may be her brother, but I don't care if I had to hurt you. I'll do whatever it takes to bring her back" Giotto turned to deathperation mode.

"How gullible. You think you know everything about us, but you're not. Finish him for me, Yuki". Despite his order, Yuki didn't move and shaken of feeling Giotto's resolve.

"Get going now, Yuki! Tch! If you won't do it, then I will" he ran towards Giotto, but as he was about to hit Giotto with his scythe, Yuki appeared in front of them and blocking Cole. "Let me do the honor, brother. I'll be the one who kill him" she said and Cole gave his permission.

Yuki turned her body to Giotto and placed her gun on his chest.

"Begone"

With a one loud bang from the gun, it was the end of Giotto. But as he stayed on the ground holding his chest, he felt one drop warm water from his cheeks and when he looked up, he saw Yuki's tearful eye.

"This will be the end" she pointed her gun again to Giotto and shot his head, silencing him for good.

"That's my Yuki. Come now, let's go home" he held her hands and so they both left the scene without him knowing that Yuki gave one more painful look at the dead bodies.


	11. Return

**RETURN**

* * *

><p>"<em>This time I believed I could change. I tried to be all that you need, not ever let you down. But I was wrong. No matter how strong my feelings are, I always end up hurting you. This is who I am and I'm hurting you. I just bring you misery. Without you I'm dying. With you I'm just hurting you and tearing your heart apart, but without me, you'll have the life you deserve"<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>You look like damsel in distress being locked up like this"<em>

"_You again? What do you want from me? You look ridiculous wearing that mask"_

"_But it's a banquet mask. Like to cover our identity for a ball, you know that. And I only want your name"_

"_If I tell you my name, will you go away?"_

"_It depends"_

"_Then I want to see your face. You never take off that mask and I want to know your face"_

"_That won't do, princess. My identity will be forever unknown by you. It's for your own good. Now, will you give me the honor to hear your name from your own lips rather than I ask anyone else?"_

"_Yuki. Chronos Yuki"_

"…ki"

She heard someone called her name, but rather blur.

"Yu…ki"

There it was again.

"Yuki"

And now, she fully awoke. "You're spacing out. Are you okay?" Cole asked and Yuki nodded. Having known her answer was enough, so he was going to leave her in the room.

But Yuki stopped him by saying "Why won't you kill me? You promised me you'd kill me if my blood activate first" Cole didn't look at Yuki, but he answered "That incident wasn't on purpose. You didn't kill mother like you want it"

"What about now? I killed the Vongola by my own will" she asked. "We're going to have a party to celebrate your arrival, so wait patiently". After he left the room, Yuki gripped her necklace as a sign of her resolve.

"It's time. Forgive me, everyone… Giotto"

…

Few hours later, the party had been assembled and it was Cole's butler's job to call her. "Yuki-sama, we're waiting for you" as he entered the room, he saw no one inside. But when he took a few step inside, suddenly, Yuki appeared from above, surprising him from his back, but as he was about to look back, he was no longer alive.

Still at the very barren land of Namimori, a group of Vongola had been massacre killed by their own beloved Yuki. But just like illusions, it hid the truth behind the reality of illusions. The lifeless body of Giotto twitched his finger.

"Ugh… I never thought being dead would bring headache" he said with holding his head, and one at a time, everyone regained their consciousness.

"We're not dead" Mukuro said after he woke up. "This is a similar yet different type of illusions I make" he continued.

"Wait, Mukuro. You're blurring. Are you an illusion?" Reborn asked.

"Indeed I am. I managed to return to Vindice before she could kill me"

"But why didn't she just kill us? Her Chronos blood has been activate. She didn't give a scratch on us" Tsuna asked.

"Do you know something, Giotto-san? You're her last target". Giotto was overrun by silence as he was thinking about what he saw in Yuki, then he finally said "She cried"

He continued "But her Chronos blood has been activate. Once it's activating, it's impossible for her to feel any sympathy"

"No use thinking about this. For now, we should do something about our headache" Reborn suggested.

…

"What's the matter, Giotto-sensei? You're being down lately" a teacher approached his desk. "Ah. It's nothing. I'm fine" he said. "If you say so. But it's a really hard impact about Chronos Yuki's departure. I heard her brother brought her back home". "What do you mean?" Giotto asked. "I heard her brother called the principal at night. Since he was in a hurry, he immediately took her home"

"Where did he take her?" Giotto suddenly stood up from his chair which surprised the teacher.

"U-Uh, let see. It's Italy, I think". After knowing her possible whereabouts, Giotto ran outside and assembled all Vongola members to the rooftop. Giotto suggested that they should go to Italy, but Reborn said "I already take care of that. I asked ninth to find her there. All we have to do is wait" right after he said that, Giotto's phone rang.

"Speak of the devil, it's him" he implied, then picked it up. "Giotto-kun? I heard from Reborn about Yuki and I have information for you". Ninth had told Giotto what he found and that kind of information was the thing that shocked Giotto.

As the call had done, Giotto told them "Cole's HQ was found, but every one of the people there was brutally killed, one is missing, and one of the bodies they found was Cole. Luckily, there's one survivor"

"What about Yuki? Is she alive?" Tsuna sneered. "That's the problem. According to the witness, she caused that massacre and now, she's missing again. But ninth prepared his private jet plane at the airport for us"

For bringing her back, to end her suffering forever, they would do anything. As they arrived at Italy, since ninth was busy with his work, Giotto guided them in case if they'd got lost. While Tsuna and the others wait, Giotto asked the people. The 36th person he asked finally got an answer.

Then, Giotto went back to Tsuna and said "She said she saw Yuki last night, but she was wearing a black cloak and her face was hidden by the hood. Although she couldn't see Yuki's face clearly, she told me that it seems like Yuki was holding something painful inside of her, since she was gripping her chest and her face was pale. She also had Shiro on her shoulder"

Speak of the cat, there was Shiro coming to them and tugged Giotto's leg. Everyone was surprised with Shiro, but Shiro was acting strange, as if he wanted to guide them to something. They had to go through a forest to get there. On the way, they saw someone was leaning to a tree gloomily.

Tsuna asked "Did you just see a girl with a black cloak?" although they were guided by Shiro, Tsuna couldn't help asking the person, but good thing he asked, because the person answered "That girl is the only main family of Chronos. I recognize her by her face. I was supposed to hunt her, but when we met here, she didn't attack me. On top of that, I didn't sense any Chronos blood in her"

"What are you saying?" Reborn asked. "She must've released her Chronos blood and that can't be good for her. But why would a Chronos do that?" the person answered.

"Is releasing that blood really that bad? Isn't that will make her turn good?" Tsuna asked.

"That blood is everything to a Chronos and if they released it, that would mean they released their own selves. It won't turn her good. Instead, she will feel an astonishing pain and she'll die" the man answered.

As they heard that, they hurriedly went after Yuki as fast as they could. Finally, they arrived at an abandoned old mansion, but at the back of the house. A tombstone was there with a person lying on the ground in front of it. When they ran to Yuki, Giotto quickly held her into his arms.

As he felt her cold body, he kept calling for her name, but she didn't even flinch one bit. It took them quite a while to believe that she was no longer in that world.

Slowly from toe to head, her body disappeared like a feather-form drifting away to the gloomy sky. As her body drifting away, Giotto still held her in his arms, couldn't hold the tears of losing the only girl he ever loved.

He lost her before and now, he lost her for good and like it or not, he had no choice but to accept it. The sky was dyed with a beautiful sadness color of blue and the stars were running away due to the rain that cleansed away everything. The sky was crying for the loss of the stars, as a sign of losing its only lover.

.

.

.

"Welcome, Yuki. We're finally meet each other"

"It's good to be here, father"

* * *

><p><strong>The last chapter is the shortest, I admit. At first, I want to end the story here, but another idea popped into head. I'm in the middle of working on the continuation, but I'm not sure whether I'll post it or not. I guess I'll post it<strong>

**Note: Well, since this is the last chapter, please review :) thanks ^^**


End file.
